The Great Cleopatra
by vai.piowliang
Summary: anakku adalah seorang gay gunakan pesona dan daya tarikmu untuk menggoda dan menjerat hatinya. aku akan membayarmu sangat banyak jika kamu berhasil SiChul/Kyumin/Wonkyu
1. Chapter 1

warning : yaoi, GS for Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong

Cast :

Choi Siwon

Seorang lelaki metro sexual yang memiliki fisik begitu sempurna. Wajah yang sangat tampan ditunjang dengan otak yang cemerlang juga menguasai 4 bahasa asing selain Korea dia juga menguasai bahasa Inggris, Jepang dan Mandarin. Kini dia tercatat sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas Inha jurusan Fisika. Dia disukai banyak yeoja dikampusnya juga di tempat dia biasa membentuk fisiknya, namun sayang dia tidak tertarik pada yeoja karena dia memiliki penyimpangan sexual. Dia lebih menyukai namja dan kini sedang dekat sekali dengan seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun

Seorang namja yang sangat tampan memiliki kulit putih cenderung pucat. Anak dari seorang dosen yang mengajar Matematika di Universitas Inha dimana siwon menimba ilmu. Sementara appanya adalah seorang kepala sekolah disebuah SMU elit di Seoul. Kyu begitu biasa dia dipanggil masih tercatat sebagai siswa di Seoul International School kelas 12. Pertemuannya dengan Siwon adalah dirumahnya sendiri saat Siwon menjadi murid privat sang eomma. Awal jumpa masih terasa biasa buat mereka berdua tapi lama akhirnya cinta itu tumbuh bersemi diantara mereka dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan terlarang itu.

Cleopatra / Kim Heechul

Seorang Yeoja yang sangat cantik memiliki lingkar dan ukuran tubuh proporsional, sex appeal yang sangat tinggi. Dengan ukuran dada diatas rata – rata yeoja Korea. Rambut coklat panjang sedikit ikal, mata bulat dengan bola mata berwarna coklat muda, hidung mancung juga bibir tipis begitu menggoda. Awal kedatangannya ke Seoul adalah menjadi seorang model namun ditipu oleh agencynya yang fiktif dan malah menjual dia pada pria hidung belang dan menjadikannya seorang pelacur lalu merubah namanya menjadi Cleopatra. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur buat Cleo, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan rela menjalani kehidupannya sebagai pelacur demi menghidupi ibunya yang seorang janda di pulau Jeju. Karena kecantikan dan kelihaiannya men-service para tamunya, akhirnya Cleo memiliki status yang sangat tinggi sebagai seorang pelacur. Cleo hanya melayani 1 tamu setiap harinya demi menjaga tingkat ke- exclusive-annya. Nama Cleopatra menjadi sangat terkenal dan popular dikalangan namja penikmat sex sesaat yang memiliki kocek tebal.

Dr. Leeteuk

Adalah ibu dari Choi Siwon. Dia berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan yang sangat terkenal, dia memiliki banyak pasien dari kalangan elit dan jets set. Setiap hari ada puluhan pasien mengantri ditempat prakteknya.

Mr Choi Kangin

Adalah seorang konglomerat pemilik usaha property dan supermarket. Dia adalah pebisnis yang diperhitungkan juga sangat disegani di Seoul. Choi Kangin adalah appa dari Choi Siwon

Lee Dong Hae

Seorang artis muda nan tampan yang kini tengah berada dipuncak popularitasnya. Memiliki banyak penggemar tidak hanya di Korea tapi hampir seluruh Negara Asia. Donghae adalah namja yang sangat misterius.

Jung Yunho

Seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat intelek dan berpotensi menyaingi kekuatan pengusaha kakap Choi Kangin, dia memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik bernama Jaejoong dan dikaruniai seorang anak yeoja berumur 5 tahun diberinama jung Ga in. kehidupan rumah tangga Yunho sangatlah complicated karena perangai Yunho yang temperamental juga memiliki kelainan sexual, dia penikmat sex masodis.

Jaejoong

Istri dari Yunho dia salah satu pasien Dr. Leeteuk karena kini sedang hamil anak ke-2 nya dan baru memasuki kandungan 5 bulan. Jaejong begitu terbuka terhadap Dr. Leeteuk, dia akan menceritakan apapun masalah sexualnya terhadap Dr. Leeteuk termasuk penyakit Masodis yang diidap suaminya.

Dr Leeteuk point of view

Aku benar – benar bahagia dengan kehidupanku ini, memiliki suami yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab, anak yang berprestasi juga sangat tampan dan sangat menyayangiku, Karir yang semakin cemerlang betapa sempurnanya hidupku. Aku benar merasa ternyata Tuhan sangat menyayangi aku sebagai umatnya.

Siang itu aku merasa tidak enak sekali badan ini, padahal ada banyak pasien yang mengantri diluar, aku minta asistenku untuk menstop pendaftar agar tidak semakin banyak. Aku lihat dari jendela ruang praktekku masih tersisa 7 pasien. Dengan terpaksa aku terima mereka satu persatu. Tidak ada kasus yang istimewa sampai pasien terakhir…

Yeoja itu begitu berbeda, wangi perfumenya sungguh membiusku, dia cantik dan begitu sexy, padahal sore itu dia hanya mengenakan sackdress animal print merah maroon model ketat yang menonjolkan ukuran dadanya yang sangat sempurna dipadu sepatu booth menutupi hingga kebawah lutut warna coklat tua dan aku lihat tas Guessnya yang animal print. Aku yakin yeoja muda itu bukan yeoja biasa. Rasanya dia adalah seseorang yang sangat special.

"selamat sore! Apa yang bisa saya bantu" begitu tanyaku

"sore dok! Saya mau konsultasi" begitu jawabnya berseri.

Ya Tuhan kenapa ada yeoja yang seperti ini? Aku merasa dia sangat berbeda selain kecantikannya yang luar biasa, pesonanya juga begitu memikat, buatku yeoja ini sangat berbeda.

"tentu saja silahkan duduk!" aku mempersilahkan dia duduk

"nama lahir saya Kim Heechul tapi nama profesi saya Cleopatra. Dokter bebas mau panggil saya apa" dia membuka percakapan ringan

"nama yang sangat indah! Bagaimana kalau Cleo saja" tanyaku menatapnya kagum

"great! Saya suka. Begini dok, saya ini seorang wanita penghibur! Entah sudah berapa banyak namja yang saya layani sejak saya memulai profesi ini, sejauh saya melayani mereka selalu saya tekankan untuk memakai pengaman, dan tidak ada yang berani melanggarnya. Bukan karena masalah takut hamil saja dok tapi saya tidak mau tertular penyakit kelamin juga! Tapi setelah kelas saya berubah menjadi kelas exclusive, para tamu sudah banyak yang nakal, mereka sudah jarang yang bersedia memakai pengaman, mereka merasa berkuasa karena sudah membayar saya mahal dan saya tidak lagi memiliki kemampuan buat menolak mereka karena uang yang sudah saya terima, yang ingin saya tanyakan apa ada obat buat menangkal penyakit kelamin jika saya bercinta dengan tamu saya tanpa pengaman? Dan satu lagi alat KB apa yang paling bagus buat saya pakai biar saya tidak hamil" pertanyaan yeoja itu sungguh mengagetkanku.

Dia begitu polos dan jujur tanpa ada rasa malu saat mengakui bahwa dia adalah seorang pelacur. Tuhan ternyata ini jawabannya yang tadi aku sempat pikirkan bahwa yeoja ini bukanlah yeoja biasa ternyata dia adalah seorang yeoja perusak moral bangsa.

"begini Cleo tidak ada obat untuk mencegah penularan penyakit kelamin selain kondon dan sex bebas berganti – ganti pasangan, karena penyakit itu ditularkan langsung saat kita berhubungan intim melalui organ intim, atau suntikan juga transfuse darah. Jika kamu masih melalukan itu dengan banyak namja tanpa pelindung, kamu rentan tertular penyakit tersebut. Mengenai alat KB ada banyak yang bisa saya rekomendasikan untuk kamu pakai, tapi sesuai dengan kode etik yang saya pegang, saya harus meminta kamu untuk menunjukan surat atau akta bahwa kamu sudah menikah dan boleh mendapatkan alat KB" begitu jawabku.

"aduh ribet amat yah dok! Padahal sekarang ini setiap hari saya hanya membatasi 1 orang tamu setiap harinya. Malah tamu yang terakhir melarang saya melayani tamu lain selain dirinya dan dia mampu membayar mahal untuk itu. Dokter tolong saya kali ini saja! Kasih saya alat KB yang sangat cocok" yeoja itu mulai menunjukan bakatnya merayu

"saya tidak bisa memberi kamu resepnya, tapi akan saya beritahu pil KB yang bagus yang dijual bebas diapotik tanpa harus ada resep dokter" aku beritahu dia satu merk dagang pil KB impor dari Amerika

"baiklah makasih yah dok atas sarannya!" yeoja cantik itu tersenyum cantik sekali

"kalau boleh saya tau, berapa tarip yang kamu patok buat tamu? Sepertinya kamu sangat exclusive" aku penasaran dan bertanya

"satu jam tamuku harus bayar aku 5 juta dok, rata – rata mereka menbookingku sampai 3 jam" jawabnya datar tanpa

"waw fantastic! Penghasilamu jauh lebih besar dari yang saya dapatkan Cleo! Kamu benar – benar hebat" aku benar – benar tercengang dengan jawaban polos dari Cleo

"dimana kamu tinggal" aku semakin penasaran

"tuh disitu! Dokter bisa melihat dengan jelas dari gedung ini" jawabnya sambil berdiri menghampiri kaca lalu menunjukan sebuah motel 3 lantai tepat diseberang gedung tempat aku praktek.

Tempat praktekku ada di lantai 9 dan bisa dengan jelas melihat dari atas kearah motel dimana cleo tinggal.

Sesi pertemuan dengan Cleo berakhir sudah saatnya aku pulang dan beristirahat. Selesai mengecek schedule dengan sekertaris dan assistenku, aku segela meluncur dengan mobil Hyundayku menuju rumah mewah model mediterania yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat praktekku.

Aku melihat mobil Siwon sudah terparkir ditempatnya, itu berarti dia sudah pulang. Aku segera masuk setelah aku berikan kunci mobilku pada pelayan untuk memarkirkan mobilku digarasi.

Saat masuk ke ruang tamu aku lihat kosong disana tapi saat aku masuk keruang keluarga aku dengar suara jeburan air dari arah kolam renang dan suara wonnie tertawa dengan seseorang.

Aku putuskan untuk menghampiri wonnie yang sedang asyik berenang

"siwon-ah!" aku memanggil wonnie sambil membuka pintu kaca menuju kolam renang

"ahh eomma! Sini gabung!" aku lihat wonnie asyik sekali berbasah ria didalam kolam bersama namja chingunya yang sangat tampan namun begitu pucat

"teman baru kamu yah" aku tatap namja tampan itu

"hmm ya umma kenalkan dia Kyuhyun! Cho kyuhyun anak dari mrs Cho dosen Mamematikaku" Siwon keluar dari kolam dan segera melingkarkan handuknya menghampiriku diikuti namja tampan itu

"annyeo eomma! Cho kyuhyun imnida!" namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan

"annyeo!" aku sambut namja itu dengan ramah dan terbuka.

Aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka setelah berbasa – basi sedikit lalu istirahat dikamar.

Siwon point of view

Aku senang sekali akhirnya Kyu bersedia main kerumahku setelah 2 bulan kita dekat. Selama ini kami hanya saling telpon atau bbm atau skype juga sesekali jalan berdua makan dan nonton sama – sama tanpa melakukan apapun yang berarti.

Aku pandang tubuh kyu yang kurus dan pucat setengah basah sisa air dari kolam renang. Buat ku sore itu Kyu benar – benar sexy dan menggoda. Ingin rasanya aku peluk dan mencium dia, tapi tidak mungkin bagaimana kalau ada pelayan yang melihatnya dan akhirnya tahu dengan ketidaknormalanku ini. Aku putuskan untuk mengajak Kyu mandi dan berganti pakaian dikamar mewahku diatas.

Aku minta pelayan untuk membuatkan kami makan malam dan mengantarnya kekamar karena aku akan malas untuk turun selama Kyu ada dikamarku.

Saat berada dikamar, aku lihat kyu begitu asyik memperhatikan isi kamarku yang super deluxe, Kyu memuji seleraku mengkoleksi piringan hitam music klasik karya Chopin dan Mozart, itu mendandakan hobi kita sama.

Dia juga memuji koleksi jam tangan mewahku merk Rolex, Tag Huer, Charles Jourdan, Ferraly dan lainnya, ternyata selera Kyu juga sama tingginya dengan seleraku.

Aku perhatikan setiap gerak dan langkah kyu membuat aku semakin ingin memeluknya dan berbuat sesuatu terhadapnya. Saat kyu membalikan badan menatapku lalu bertanya

"dimana kamar mandimu hyung?"

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsuku ini, aku bergegas membawa remote control untuk menutup tirai dan mengunci pintu kamarku secara otomatis lalu meredupkan lampu masih dengan remote yang sama.

Lalu menyalakan music klasik milik Mozart aku tarik Kyu lembut dalam dekapanku, aku lihat Kyu tersipu malu.

Tanpa membuang waktu aku lumat bibir Kyu yang tebal itu, aku hisap lidah Kyu dengan lembut, kita berdua memainkan lidah kita dan bertukar saliva kita.

Aku jilat leher dan aku gigit lebut daun telinga Kyu hingga Kyu merasa geli. Lalu aku turun menjilati dada Kyu yang sedikit basah, aku hisap putting Kyu lalu aku dengar Kyu berbisik

"hyung! Ah" mendengar itu aku semakin bergairah, aku segera menurunkan celana boxer Kyu juga underwearnya hingga kyu benar – benar nude.

Aku hisap batang kecil kyu sambil menjilati kepala batang itu. Aku hisap dan jilat hingga batang itu benar – benar mengeras dan membesar.

Aku merasa Kyu mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisi berdiri itu, aku lalu tarik tangan Kyu untuk berbaring dikasur, aku regangkan pahanya aku teruskan untuk meng-oral membernya dan semakin bergairah.

Aku dengar Kyu mendesah semakin berat tangannya meremas kepalaku dengan lembut lalu berbisik

"ahh hyung I like it" aku teruskan serv itu hingga cairan putih dari kepala batang itu keluar didadaku saat Kyu orgasme aku dengar dengan jelas kyu berbisik

"hyung you are the best".

Sekarang giliranku, aku balikan badan Kyu membelakangiku. Aku regangkan paha belakang Kyu. Aku usap sperma yang masih membasahi dadaku untuk mengolesi dan membasahi lubang nikmat itu,

"Kyu apa kamu siap" aku berbisik lembut pada Kyu

"do it hyung" jawab kyu lembut.

Aku masukan satu jariku sambil mengolesi kembali area itu dengan sperma kyu.

Lalu dua jariku, lalu tiga jariku dibantu dengan saliva dari mulutku, saat mulai relax aku mulai masukan memberku yang sudah ereksi sejak tadi.

Aku mulai melakukan gerakan maju mundur untuk mencari kenikmatan dari area belakang Kyu. Aku mulai merasakan nikmat itu.

Gerakanku semakin aku percepat dan aku dengar kyu merintih

"damn hyung its hurt!" Kyu menahan rasa sakit.

Aku tak mampu menahan gairah ini, rintihan Kyu tidak aku gubris sama sekali karena aku semakin merasakan nikmat itu.

Gerakanku semakin cepat dan cepat, aku dengar Kyu merintih semakin keras, aku terus mendorong dan mendorong lagi memberku masuk kedalam lubang kecil itu dan ahhh God it's great.

Aku gigit lembut punggung Kyu dan berbisik

"miane KYu make you hurt" aku peluk Kyu untuk berbaring bersama.

Kyu berbaring membelakangiku sambil tangannya tidak melepaskan rangkulanku. Aku peluk dengan penuh kehangatan Kyu dari belakang dan berbisik

"saranghae Kyuhyun-ah" aku kecup tengkuk Kyu

"nado hyung" jawab Kyu pelan.

Kami pun tertidur karena kelelahan setelah bertempur dimedan perang demi mencari kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun point of view

Ini merupakan pengalaman pertamaku bercinta dengan namja, bahkan aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan yeoja sekalipun. Walaupun aku pernah memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang yeoja saat kelas 10 lalu. Dia adalah yeoja yang manis yang pernah aku kenal. Sayang dia meninggal karena Leukimia yang diidapnya sebelum aku mengutarakan perasanku padanya.

Siwon hyung! Taukah kamu kalau apa yang telah kita lakukan baru saja, akan merubah pandanganku terhadap kehidupan ini.

Aku akan menghalalkan dan membenarkan hubungan terlarang ini. Walaupun tidak diterima masyarakat pada umumnya. Rasa cintaku pada dirimu akan semakin dalam setiap harinya, karena surga kenikmatan telah kau berikan padaku baru saja.

Aku sempat meragukan hubungan abnormal ini akan seperti apa rasanya? Apakah akan ada sebuah sensasi atau kenikmatan yang akan kita rasakan? Seperti apa kita akan mengungkapkan dan menunjukan passion kita karena kita sama – sama namja? Tapi kini kau telah menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dan aku akan semakin menggilaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu hyung.

Aku tatap wajah tampan Siwon Hyung yang tertidur dengan nyenyak dihadapanku. Aku sentuh wajahnya, alis matanya yang tebal itu, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya membuat dia kegelian

"kamu belum tidur Kyu?" pertanyaan hyung membuatku sedikit terkejut

"ahh hyung! Kamu mengagetkanku. Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku karena aku ingin menikmati pemandangan indah yang kini ada dihadapanku" jawabku jujur.

Siwon hyung memelukku dan mengecup keningku lembut

"tidurlah aku akan selalu ada buat kamu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Moment seperti ini masih akan terus dan terus kita alami lagi dikemudian hari. Itu sebabnya kamu harus tidur"

Siwon hyung melumat bibirku lembut, nafasnya masih terasa segar. Aku coba pejamkan mataku lalu aku rasakan kecupan lembut dikedua kelopak mataku. Akupun akhirnya dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Cleopatra point of view

Aku merasa takut saat ini, dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Kata – kata dokter kandungan tadi tidak bisa aku abaikan begitu saja. Aku takut hidupku akan berakhir karena profesiku ini. Walaupun kini aku membatasi tamuku tapi tetap saja aku merasa takut akan terror itu.

Aku lihat apotek besar itu masih buka walau sudah malam. Aku masuk dengan ragu tapi harus aku lakukan, aku hampiri apoteker yang sedang asyik memainkan ponsel pintarnya

"malam! Saya mencari obat,,," aku sebutkan merk obat yang tadi direkomendasikan dokter kandungan itu

"berapa banyak yang anda butuhkan?" apoteker itu balik bertanya

"untuk sebulan kedepan" jawabku lancar

"tunggu sebentar" apoteker itu segera membawakan obat itu untukku

"semuanya jadi 3,750,000" ujar apoteker itu. Aku segera membayar obat yang lumayan mahal itu dan segera keluar dari apotek itu.

Malam itu terasa begitu dingin, aku segera masuk kedalam mobil Audy TT yang tidak lama dibelikan seorang tamu langgananku bernama Jung Yunho.

Yunho adalah seorang psyco yang memiliki banyak uang. Dia sudah menjadi tamu eksklusive-ku sejak setahun kemarin. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sanggup melanyani nafsu bejadnya yang kerap menyiksaku saat berhubungan intim.

Yah yunho adalah seorang masodis, setiap kali dia datang dan bercinta denganku, maka akan ada luka memar disekitar tubuhku.

Walau diperlakukan seperti itu, aku tidak sanggup untuk menghindarinya karena dia kerap kali mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku tau dia memiliki istri yang sedang hamil juga seorang anak yeoja. Dia sering menceritakan masalah rumah tangganya padaku.

Pertemuan pertama kami adalah disaat perusahaan yang dia miliki sedang mengadakan acara perayaan peluncuran produk baru. Aku datang bersama mucikariku yang memang adalah rekan bisnis Jung Yunho. Mucikariku mengenalkan aku padanya malam itu. Dan sejak malam itulah Yunho menjadi penikmat tubuhku .

Selama menjadi budak sex keji dari Jung Yunho, kehidupan dan kelasku menjadi berubah, aku menjadi pelacur kelas kakap dan sangat terbatas melayani namja maniak sex yang hanya memiliki kocek tebal.

Yunho tidak pernah melarangku melayani tamu lain dengan syarat semua list tamu harus dia lihat. Dan dia akan mengijinkan aku melayani tamu yang dia kenal saja, diluar itu dia tidak mengijinkanku melayani mereka.

Sekarang ini aku hanya memiliki 5 tamu tetap dimana semuanya adalah para pengusaha dan konglomerat.

Jaejoong point a view

Kenapa belakangan ini aku sering merasa banyak sekali keluhan dengan kehamilanku ini? Rasanya aku sangatlah rapuh dan tidak memiliki energy untuk melakukan tugas dan kewajibanku sebagai istri, ibu juga pembantu dirumahku sendiri.

Aku sering merasakan kesepian dalam ranjangku, karena Yunho suamiku sering tidak pulang dan sudah beberapa hari ini dia berada di Jepang untuk perjalanan bisnisnya.

Kadang dalam sepi seperti ini, aku ingin sekali menelpon Donghae mantan pacarku selama kuliah dulu. Aku dan Donghae saling mencintai, kami memulai hubungan indah itu sejak kami mulai menjadi mahasiswa.

Kami satu jurusan dan kami jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama. Hubungan kami sangatlah indah dan banyak sekali kenangan manis didalamnya. Bahkan aku rela memberikan kehormatanku pada Lee Donghae.

Aku masih ingat kejadian malam itu. Saat itu kami baru saja pulang menonton konser Band asal Amerika Bon Jovi. Kami pulang lewat tengah malam.

Aku ragu jika harus pulang ke asrama karena ibu asrama dimana aku tinggal sangatlah cerewet dan banyak mengatur. Dalam keraguan itu akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pulang ke appartement Donghae.

Malam itu adalah pertama kali aku berkunjung ketempat Donghae. Dikamar itu kami saling menciuman mesra membagi kasih yang tengah kami rasakan.

Karena kami sangat menikmati moment itu, kami menjadi kebablasan dan akhirnya kami bercinta. Malam itu kami bercinta selama beberapa kali sampai kami berdua tidak sanggup melanjutkannya lagi.

Selang berapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku dipaksa orang tuaku untuk meninggalkan Donghae dan menikah dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal yang bernama Jung Yunho yang kini menjadi suamiku.

Padahal saat itu aku sedang hamil, yah aku hamil anak Donghae karena hampir setiap ada kesempatan kami melakukan hubungan intim layaknya suami istri.

Appa sama sekali tidak peduli walau aku mengaku aku sedang hamil anak Donghae appa malah menyuruh aku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku dan tetap menikah dengan Yunho.

Aku benar – benar tidak berdaya, apa yang appa kehendaki tidak bisa diganggu gugat, akhirnya aku ikuti keinginan appa untuk menggugurkan kandunganku dan segera menikah dengan Yunho.

Pernikahan kami sangatlah mewah dan dihadiri banyak tamu penting dan berkuasa di Seoul termasuk pasangan suami istri Choi Kangin dan Dr. Leeteuk yang kini menjadi dokter kandunganku sekaligus konsultan tumah tanggaku.

Malam pertama kami berlalu dengan sangat dramatis dan diakhiri dengan tragis. Yunho menjadi kalap dan sangat murka begitu mengetahui kalau aku ternyata bukanlah perawan.

Dia menyiksaku habis – habisan dan mengataiku aku lebih rendah dan hina dari seorang pelacur. Tapi walau menyiksaku dia juga tetap menyetubuhiku sambil menyiksaku.

Dari situlah penyakit masodisnya berawal dan malam itulah adalah awal dari penderitaanku.

Lee Donghae memutuskan untuk pindah kuliah ke Amerika dia patah hati karena pernikahananku. Lama dia berada di Amerika dan pulang untuk menjadi seorang artis.

Jung Yunho point a view

Tidak terasa hampir 3 jam aku berada dipesawat. Aku baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bisnisku di Jepang. Badan ini rasanya sudah tidak karuan, aku ingin segera merebahkan badanku setelah bercinta dengan pelacur sexyku Cleo.

Tidak ada niatku untuk segera pulang kerumah menemui anak dan yeoja sinting itu, yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah bercinta sepuasnya dengan Cleo.

Supir pribadiku sudah setia menungguku dan menyambutku. Aku berikan semua tas dan koperku untuk dia bawa menuju mobil.

"kita ke tempat Cleo" perintahku duduk dijok belakang dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahku disandaran kursi

"siap bos!" jawab supirku yang memang sudah sangat tau kebiasaanku mendatangi pelacur sexy itu.

Aku sudah berada didepan motel tempat dia menetap. Aku keluarkan ponselku meminta dia untuk keluar menemuiku dipelataran parkir motel itu.

Aku dengar dia akan segera turun karena dia memang sedang berada dikamarnya. 10 menit kemudian aku lihat seorang yeoja sexy nan cantik memakai gaun malam belahan dada rendah berwarna hitam keluar dari motel itu.

Yeoja itu menghampiri mobilku, ya dia adalah Cleopatra.

"masuklah! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melumatmu" aku suruh Cleo untuk segera masuk kedalam mobilku.

Aku tekan tombol untuk menutup akses dari tempat supir, tidak akan aku biarkan supir brengsek itu menyaksikan apa yang akan aku lakukan bersama Cleo dibelakang sini.

Aku segera melumat bibir sexy cleo yang merah itu, aku remas kasar payudaranya yang besar itu. Aku dengar Cleo mendesah kegelian.

Aku baringkan Cleo diatas jok yang luas itu, rok gaun aku naikkan keatas hingga aku dapat melihat celana dalamnya, aku segera menurunkan celana dalam brokat tranparan yang dia pakai lalu aku oral organ intimnya dan menikmati geliat juga desahan nafasnya.

Aku buka celana panjangku dan dalamanku, aku tarik kepala Cleo menuju memberku untuk dia oral hingga aku ereksi, selama dia mengoral memberku aku jambak rambutnya karena aku sangat menikmati cara dia melakukan oral itu.

Kepala Cleo aku angkat untuk berciuman denganku, aku sobek gaunnya menjadi beberapa helai dan Cleo tampak compang camping, aku suruh Cleo membelakangiku lalu aku borgol kedua tangannya kebelakang, borgol yang selalu ada didalam mobilku.

Aku lepas belt kulitku dari celana lalu aku pecutkan ke bokong pelacur itu hingga membekas. Setiap rintihan kesakitan yang dia keluarkan membuat libidoku semakin meninggi.

Aku memposisikan Cleo seperti anjing dengan tangan terikat borgol diatas bokongnya, aku rentangkan kedua kakinya hingga aku dapat melihat lubang senggamannya lalu aku masukan memberku kedalamnya, aku tekan tekan dan tekan hingga memberku masuk semakin dalam.

Aku dengar Cleo merintih semakin keras gerakan itu semakin gencar aku lakukan hingga aku bisa mencapai orgasme. saat hendak keluar sperma dari memberku, aku bakikan posisi Cleo untuk menghadapiku hingga wajahnya tepat didepan memberku. aku keluarkan spermaku tepat membasahi kewajah cantik itu.

Adengan panas itu kami lakukan didalam mobil Limo-ku dalam keadaan sedang melaju. Walau banyak ketidak nyamanan karena kepalaku tersantuk atap mobil tapi sensasi luar biasa yang bisa aku rasakan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan jika aku melakukannya bersama yeoja sinting itu.

Aku suruh supirku untuk mencari butik atau mall yang masih buka melalui telpon. Aku minta supirku membelikan gaun super mahal ukuran tubuh Cleo untuk mengganti gaun Cleo yang sudah aku sobek dan rusak.

Itu terjadi berulang kali, karena setiap bercinta aku pasti akan merusak gaunnya. Selama supirku turun membelikan gaun untuk Cleo, biasanya kami mengulang untuk bercinta kembali didalam mobil hingga aku terpuaskan.

Gaun itu akhirnya datang, aku pakaikan gaun itu ketubuh Cleo dan mendandaninya kembali cantik seperti semula. Didalam mobil Limoku selalu ada peralatan make-up lengkap khusus aku siapkan untuk mendandani Cleo jika selesai melayaniku.

Cleo sudah kembali cantik seperti semula, aku berikan segepok uang dalam amplop berjumlah 50 juta untuk biaya servisnya yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Aku tidak pernah merasa rugi memberikan Cleo sejumlah uang berapapun besarnya selama dia mampu memuaskan syahwatku.

Aku minta supir untuk mengantarkan Cleo kembali kedalam motelnya lalu segera pulang kerumah kembali menjadi seorang ayah yang sempurna dimata Ga In anakku.

**one month later**…

Dr. Leeteuk

pagi ini begitu dingin, aku sudah berada diruang praktekku karena aku baru saja membantu proses melahirkan salah satu pasienku.

Aku teguk hot chocolate buatan asistenku sambil menikmati pemandangan luar. Entah kenapa mataku tertuju pada motel dimana Cleo tinggal.

Beberapa hari ini aku memang senang sekali memperhatikan motel itu dan melihat setiap saat Cleo dijemput oleh mobil – mobil mewah yang bergantian setiap harinya juga namja yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Aku perhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar motel itu. Sampai mataku begitu tertarik untuk memperhatikan sebuah mobil Limo berhenti didepan motel itu. Tidak lama aku melihat seorang Yeoja keluar dari motel itu.

Dari atas aku lihat yeoja itu memakai mantel bulu yang aku yakin sangatlah malah, rambut coklatnya dia biarkan terurai begitu saja. Sepertinya aku mengenal yeoja itu dan aku yakin dia adalah Cleopatra.

Seorang supir keluar dari jok depan memberi anggukan hormat pada Cleo lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil itu, tak lama keluar seorang namja gagah dan sangat tegap memeluk dan mencium bibir Cleo begitu nafsunya.

Cleo begitu menikmati ciuman itu. Aku semakin penasaran dengan sosok namja itu yang sepertinya memang aku kenal. Aku berusaha untuk mengingat namja itu dan ternyata dia adalah Jung Yunho-shi rekan bisnis suamiku yang juga adalah suami Yoona pasienku. Aku lihat mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil itu lalu mobil itu berlalu entah kemana.

Aku jadi teringat pada Jaejoong pasienku, aku ingat bagaimana dia bercerita tentang penderitaannya disiksa suami setiap mereka berhubungan intim. Ada banyak luka memar dan lebam disekitar perut, punggung dan wajahnya.

Itu dia dapat setiap mereka bercinta. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong aku merekam setiap cerita darinya juga memasang kamera tersembunyi untuk merekam jejak memar dan lebam dari wajahnya Jaejoong.

Aku sudah sering menyarankan Jaejoong untuk melaporkan penganiayaan itu kepada pihak berwajib namun dia menolaknya dengan alasan Yunho tidak sepenuhnya kejam dia hanya memiliki penyakit masodis itu tapi sebenarnya Yunho sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya.

Jika benar Yunho menyayanginya, kenapa dia harus berselingkuh dengan seorang pelacur seperti Cleo? Atau saat bercinta dengan Cleo dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Cleo? Ah benar – benar memusingkan kehidupan setiap orang yang aku kenal.

Aku dengar assisten mengetuk pintu ruanganku, dia memberitahukan kalau aku sudah kedatangan seorang pasien. Dia adalah Jaejoong. Aku segera menyuruh assistenku untuk mengantar Jaejoong masuk. Tak lama aku lihat Jaejoong datang memakai sunglases tanpa melepaskannya walau dia berada didalam ruangan. Aku suruh assistenku untuk segera keluar meninggalkan kami berdua.

Jaejoong aku persilahkan duduk dikursi pasien, lalu dia menangis. Aku membantu dia melepaskan sunglassesnya dan ternyata kedua matanya lebam bekas pukulan.

Tak hanya disitu tulang pipinya memar berwarna ungu, Jaejoong juga menunjukan luka pecut diperut buncitnya. Saat aku Tanya kenapa bisa ada luka semacam itu diperutnya Jaejoong jawab Yunho semalam memecut punggung dan perutnya dengan menggunakan sabuk kulit miliknya.

Aku merinding mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong tanpa terasa aku meneteskan air mataku. Aku segera mengambil ponsel pintarku dan memotret semua bukti kekerasan itu, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak keberatan sepertinya dia sudah sadar bahwa kesabarannya tidak membawa kebaikan dalam kehidupannya.

Saat ini yang aku khawatirkan adalah nasib janin yang berada didalam rahim Jaejoong. Aku segera melakukan USG untuk mengetahui keadaan janin itu. Tuhan benar – benar maha kuasa, janin itu baik – baik saja, detak jantungnya normal seperti biasa juga keadaan fisiknya.

Aku berikan vitamin dan anti biotic khusus wanita hamil. Jaejoong pulang setelah aku berikan semua resep yang dia butuhkan dan beberapa wejangan dan nasehat untuk menghadapi Yunho.

Choi Siwon point a view

Hubunganku dengan kyu semakin intim saja. Rasa sayangku kepada Kyu semakin dalam. Kyu yang begitu naïf dan polos benar – benar telah mengalihkan duniaku.

Kami sudah beberapa kali bercinta dan selalu dirumahku karena banyak sekali kesempatan untuk melakukannya dirumahku.

Eomma yang sibuk mengurus pasiennya, appa yang sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Para pelayan dirumahku tampak tidak peduli akan kehadiaran Kyu dirumah juga dikamarku. Kami menjadi sangat leluasa melakukan itu tanpa takut diketahui orang rumah.

Siang ini rencananya aku akan menjemput Kyu kesekolahnya untuk aku ajak bermain squash dirumahku. Aku sudah menelpon Kyu dan Kyu menyetujuinya.

Aku sudah berada didepan sekolah Kyu. Tidak lama aku menunggu Kyu disana, Kyu keluar dengan seragamnya dia tampak sangat lucu dan imut dengan seragam itu.

Kyu segera masuk kedalam mobil Jaguard-ku. Selama diperjalanan Kyu banyak bercerita tentang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya disekolah.

Dia baru saja ditembak seorang yeoja cantik bernama Park Gyuri. Kyu langsung menolaknya dengan alasan Kyu sudah memiliki pacar.

Aku merasa sangat khawatir kalau tiba – tiba Kyu berubah dan mulai menyukai seorang yoeja. Kyu meyakinkan aku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan itu karena dia tidak akan pernah menduakan cintaku dengan namja atau yeoja manapun. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyu, aku menjadi tenang.

Kami sudah sampai dirumah dan seperti biasa tidak ada appa dan amma. Sedikit berbincang kami segera bermain squash didalam ruangan. Kami bermain penuh semangat sambil sesekali bercanda, permainan squash Kyu lumayan bagus, dia selalu mampu mengatasi bola dari ku, melihat Kyu seperti itu ada kesan yang lain yang Kyu tampilkan selain imut dan cerdas, ternyata Kyu juga sangatlah sportif.

Keringat deras keluar dari tubuh kami. Lelah sudah kami rasakan, aku putuskan untuk menyudahi permainan ini dan beristirahat didepan kolam renang menikmati angin diruang terbuka. Aku suruh pelayan membuatkan minuman dingin untukku dan Kyu juga cemilan buat kami.

Kami duduk santai dikursi malas depan kolam renang, dengan baju yang basah karena keringat. Kami berdua membuka baju kami hanya menyisakan celana boxer saja.

Aku perhatikan bagaimana Kyu berbaring menikmati hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya, dia tampak sangat menikmati angin itu.

Aku hampiri Kyu yang berbaring dikursinya itu, sadar aku berada didekatnya, kyu membuka matanya dan menatapku manja

"wae hyung?" kyu bertanya

"ani, aku hanya suka memandangmu saat kamu memejamkan matamu" jawabku membelai wajah Kyu yang lembut.

Kyu tersenyum manja dan kembali memejamkan matanya, dia menghela nafasnya dalam, melihat pemandangan indah itu aku tidak kuasa untuk menahan hasratku mencium bibir Kyu yang tebal dan merah itu.

Tanpa mengontrol keadaan dan lingkungan aku lumat bibir lembut Kyu dan memainkan lidahku didalammnya. Kami saling menghisap lidah kami penuh hasrat hingga libido ku semakin meninggi.

Aku berbisik ketelinga Kyu "kita lanjutkan ini dikamar?" aku tarik tangan Kyu lembut agar segera bangun dari kursinya, mengikuti langkahku kelantai atas menuju kamarku dan meneruskan pertempuran yang baru saja memanas.

Choi Kangin point of view

Kepulanganku dari China sungguh menyedihkan dan tragis. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai ayah juga sebagai suami. Aku nyaris tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mereka.

Aku lihat namja tampan chingunya Siwon sepertinya berasal dari keluarga yang hangat. Tidak seperti keluarga yang aku miliki. Tapi kenapa dia datang dalam kehidupan Siwon anakku seperti itu? Kenapa dia datang justru bukan menjadi penolong Siwon yang kesepian? Dia datang malah menjadi masalah yang sangat besar dan akan memberikan aib bagi nama baik yang sudah aku bangun selama ini.

Entah apa yang terjadi selama aku terlalu sibuk mencari nafkah untuk istri cantikku dan anak tunggalku? Bagaimana cara Teukie mendidik Wonie sampai Wonie seperti itu? Dihari kepulanganku dari China selama sebulan, aku harus menyaksikan anak tunggalku calon pewaris kerajaan perusahaanku berciuman mesra dengan sesama namja.

Aku harus menyaksikan penyimpangan yang dilakukan anak tunggalku anak yang sangat aku cintai dan kasihi. Siapa yang salah disini?

Aku perhatikan Wonie seperti namja normal pada umumnya. Tapi kenapa dia justru tertarik pada sesama namja? Kepalaku berat rasanya, aku sudah tidak kuat menopang dengan badanku yang masih berdiri. Aku baringkan tubuhku diatas kasur lalu mencoba memejamkan mataku.

"Yeobo! Sepertinya kamu sangat lelah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu malam ini" aku dengar Teukie berbicara

"aku sungguh sangat lelah padahal aku sangat merindukanmu" aku peluk Teukie dan membenamkan kepalanya diatas dadaku

"ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu, tapi aku takut kamu menjadi histeris saat mendengarnya" aku berusaha menyampaikan apa yang tadi sore aku lihat di kolam renang pada Teukie

"apa itu? katakan saja! Jangan membuat aku penasaran" Teukie tampak sangat penasaran.

Lama aku berfikir apakah aku harus mengatakannya pada Teukie atau aku hadapi sendiri? Tapi bagaimanapun Teukie adalah ibu kandungnya Wonnie. Dia harus tau apa yang dialami Wonie

"chagia sepertinya anak kita adalah seorang gay" singkat dan jelas aku beritahukan hal itu pada Teukie

"boo! Uri Wonnie gay?" Teuki syok mendengar apa yang baru saja aku sampaikan

"benar! Tadi sore aku menyaksikan Wonnie berciuman mesra dengan namja chingunya yang tadi makan malam bersama kita. Mereka melakukan itu didepan kolam renang" aku menghela nafas

"lalu apa yang kamu lakukan yeobo?" Teukie bertanya

"opso! Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku terlalu syok untuk bertindak. Wonie yang sempurna dimata kita ternyata memiliki penyimpagan sex yang serius, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apakah aku harus menyingkirkan namja itu dari kehidupan Wonie?" aku benar – benar bingung.

Teukie hanya menangis mendengar berita itu. Semalaman kami tidak dapat memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat dan tidur walam sekejap. Bayangan Wonnie yang seorang gay begitu memukul dan menempatkan kami ditepi jurang yang sangat dalam.

Begitu besar harapan yang kami sandarkan pada Wonnie yang merupakan pewaris tunggal kekayaan kami. Tapi ternyata wonnie hanyalah seorang gay.

tbc

sumpah nyesek bgt ff cleopatra dihapus ff

ini author publish ulang

jgn lupa reviewnya yah!


	2. Chapter 2

Penambahan tokoh dan karakter

**Lee Hyukjae**

seorang Designer muda langganan kaum sosialita juga pengusaha advertising yang kini menjadi "pelindung" baru dari Cleopatra. dia seorang gay dan sangat menyayangi Cleopatra. mucikari Cleo yang dulu ditangkap polisi karena kasus narkoba dia yang memang sangat perhatian pada Cleo dan menunjuk Hyukjae untuk melindunginya.

**Lee Donghae point a view**

Drama baru yang tengah aku jalani sekarang ini sangatlah melelahkan. Setiap hari aku harus menjalani syuting sampai jam 2 pagi. Tapi aku harus konsekwen dengan yang sudah aku komitkan dan produser sudah membayar mahal untukku.

Mata dan tubuh ini sudah tidak sanggup untuk menyetir mobilku hingga appartement, aku menyewa supir dadakan dari salah satu kru dilokasi. Aku membayarnya untuk mengantarku keapartement.

Baru setengah jalan aku hampir saja terlelap tiba – tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku baca caller id ternyata dari Jaejoong. Dia mantan pacarku dimasa lalu.

Belakangan ini rajin sekali menelponku untuk berkeluh kesah tentang masalah keluarganya. Aku memang masih sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya sampai saat ini. Jadi setiap panggilan darinya jam berapapun itu aku pasti akan segera mengangkatnya.

Aku menjawab panggilannya dan aku tidak mendengar Jaejoong berbicara sepatah katapun yang aku dengar hanyalah suara tagisan nya

"wae? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyaku dan Jaejoong malah semakin menangis membuatku semakin khawatir.

Aku yakin sekali dia pasti sudah mengalami penganiayaan dari suami psyco-nya

"Oppa bisakah kamu datang kerumah dan membawaku kedokter kandunganku" suara Jaejoong begitu lemah.

Aku segera meminta supir tembak itu menuju tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Singkat cerita aku sampai dirumah Jaejoong dan seorang penjaga rumahnya menghampiriku

"tuan cepat tolong nyonya! Dia mengalami pendarahan dan kami tidak bisa menghubungi suaminya" penjaga itu sepertinya tau bahwa kedatanganku adalah untuk menolong Jaejoong.

Aku segera masuk kedalam istana mewah itu diantar penjaga tadi. Jaejoong berada diruang keluarga bersimbah darah disekitar paha hingga kakinya, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup.

Aku segera mengangkat Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu seorang pelayan wanita memberikanku sebuah kartu nama seorang dokter kandungan

"tuan harus segera menemui dokter yang ada dikartu itu, karena dokter itu adalah dokter kandungan nyonya" ujar pelayan itu. Tanpa buang waktu aku segera membawa Jaejoong pergi menuju dokter Leeteuk.

Aku sangat khawatir melihat Jaejoong terbujur kaku didalam mobilku bersimbah darah dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah menimpanya.

Aku berusaha menghubungi dokter Leeteuk dan lama sekali dia mengangkat telponnya. Sampai aku berada didepan tempat prakteknya barulah dokter Leeteuk menjawab panggilanku

"dokter maaf ini kejadian darurat, teman saya Jaejoong mengalami pendarahan sekarang kami berada didepan klinik anda, bisakah anda segera datang" suaraku terdengar begitu panic.

Dokter Leeteuk menyanggupi untuk secepatnya datang dan memintaku untuk berusaha membuat Jaejoong tetap sadar.

Hanya 15 menit menunggu dokter Leeteuk datang, diantar seorang namja tampan dan masih muda sepertinya namja itu adalah anaknya.

Dokter segera membuka kliniknya

"Wonnie eomma minta tolong kamu keluarkan blankar untuk membawa pasien eomma kedalam" dokter Leeteuk tampak begitu gesit dan sigap.

Namja itu berlari kedalam klinik dan segera mengeluarkan blankar dan mendekati mobilku. Aku segera menganggakat Jaejoong dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam mobil dan membaringkannya diatas blankar.

Aku dan namja itu segera mendorong blankar tersebut kedalam klinik

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan istri anda tuan" Tanya namja itu menatap Jaejoong penuh iba

"dia temanku, aku bukan suaminya dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah menimpa dia" jawabku tetap panic.

Aku lihat dokter Leeteuk menelpon seseorang dan marah – marah kepada lawan bicaranya diseberang telpon. Rupanya dia menelpon assistennya

"Wonnie kamu masuk dan temani eomma didalam. Tuan anda tunggu saja diluar saya akan berusaha menyelamatkan nyonya Jaejoong" dokter Koyuki menutup ruang tindakannya ditemani namja bernama Wonnie itu.

Menunggu bukanlah hal yang sangat menyenangkan ditambah kepanikan yang yang mendera membuat aku stress dan putus asa. 30 menit berlalu dan akhirnya dokter Leeteuk keluar dengan wajah yang tampak lesu.

"maaf tuan saya tidak dapat menyelamatkan keduanya, dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah, bayi dalam kandungannya pun sudah tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Nyonya Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan ingin lepas dari penderitaannya" ucapan dokter Leeteuk membuatku gila dan tidak dapat berkata – kata.

Aku meneteskan air mataku walau sudah berusaha untuk menahanannya. Aku hantam tembok disampingku dengan kepalan tanganku hingga berdarah

"tuan anda harus sabar dan merelakan kepergian nyonya Jaejoong, dia sudah bahagia sekarang dan tidak akan merasakan penderitaan lagi" dokter Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan aku "tangan anda terluka biar saya mengobatinya. Wonnie ajak tuan ini masuk eomma harus mengobati lukanya" dokter Leeteuk berlalu meninggalkan aku dan namja itu masuk keruangan dimana Jaejoong terbaring dan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"apa maksud dokter dengan penderitaan yang Jaejoong alami?" tanyaku membuka percakapan saat dokter itu mengobati luka ditanganku

"apakah anda adalah Donghae-shi" dokter Leeteuk malah balik bertanya tentang siapa diriku

"darimana dokter tau nama saya" aku heran dia bisa tahu siapa diriku

"Jaejoong sering menceritakan anda kepada saya, masalalu dan apa yang dialaminya saat ini dia selalu menceritakannya. Penderitaan yang dialami Jaejoong adalah penyiksaan dan penganiayaan yang dilakukan suaminya sendiri, dia pasti akan mendapatkan luka setelah berhubungan intim dengan suaminya. Dan yang terjadi malam ini adalah akibat dari penganiayaan itu. Akan saya tunjukan pada anda" dokter Leeteuk melangkah mendekati jasad Jaejoong yang sudah terbujur kaku.

Dia membuka kain putih yang menutupi tubuh nude Jaejoong.

"Wonie periksa didepan siapa tahu polisi yang tadi eomma telpon sudah datang" dokter Leeteuk meminta anaknya keluar ruangan

"baik Eomma!" namja itu segera keluar meninggalkan kami

"polisi" tanyaku heran

"yah! Polisi. Ini adalah tindakan criminal dimana sudah ada korbannya. Lihat begian perut ini! Ada banyak luka lebam diakibatkan pukulan benda tumpul, lihat bahu ini! Ini adalah luka pecutan dari sebuah sabuk besi, dan lihat tangan ini! Memar seperti dihantam benda keras. Itu semua yang sering Jaejoong tunjukan pada saya setelah sebelumnya dia ditiduri suaminya" apa yang baru saja aku lihat benar – benar tidak bisa aku percaya.

Aku tidak menyangka kekejaman suami Jaejoong sampai sejauh itu.

"lalu bukti apa yang akan dokter berikan pada polisi untuk menangkap pelakunya?" aku meragukan rencana dokter Leeteuk

"ada banyak rekaman suara milik Jaejoong didalam ponsel saya, juga bukti foto yang menunjukan bekas luka disektar tubuhnya" aku lihat dokter Leeteuk begitu yakin.

"tapi entah berada dimana orang itu sekarang dok! Pelayannya bilang orang itu pergi sebelum mereka menemukan kondisi Jaejoong seperti itu" aku pandangi jasad Jejoong dengan haru

"ada orang yang bisa membantu kita! Hanya memberikannya sejumlah uang, saya yakin dia pasti mau membuka suaranya" dokter Leeteuk menatap jauh keluar ruangan.

Polisi datang sekitar jam 6 pagi ditemani Wonnie menghampiri kami. Dokter Leeteuk memberikan kesaksian juga menunjukan semua bukti dan hasil visum sementara yang sudah dilakukannya kepada para polisi itu.

Jasad Jaejoong juga bayinya dibawa polisi itu kerumah sakit untuk otopsi. Aku masih berada diruang praktek dokter itu untuk mendengarkan beberapa informasi dari sang dokter.

"eomma! Saya harus pulang karena ada kuliah!" Wonnie pamit pada eommanya karena jam didinding sudah menunjukan jam 8 lebih 45 menit

"pulanglah! Kamu pasti lelah. eomma masih harus menyelesaikan kasus ini karena polisi masih memerlukan kesaksian dari eomma" dokter Leeteuk menghampiri Wonnie dan memeluknya penuh kasih.

Wonnie pergi meninggalkan kami diruang praktek dokter Leeteuk

"kemarilah!" dokter Leeteuk memintaku menghampirinya mendekati jendela "

"perhatikan motel itu! Sebentar lagi akan keluar seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik juga sexy dijemput mobil mewah" dokter Leeteuk menunjukkan sebuah motel diseberang gedung tempat prakteknya

"siapa yeoja yang dokter maksud" tanyaku heran

"orang yang akan memberikan kita informasi dimana Jung Yunho berada" jawab dokter Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari motel itu

"apa hubungan yeoja itu dengan orang brengsek itu?" aku semakin penasaran dan aku ikut memperhatikan motel itu

"dia adalah seorang pelacur yang menjadi budak sex dari Jung Yunho. Saya sudah melihat Yunho datang menjemput pelacur itu tepat didepan motel dengan mobil Limonya" dokter Leeteuk menatapku serius.

Aku menarik nafas dalam berusaha untuk mengontrol diri juga pikiranku karena semua benar – benar diluar dugaanku.

"itu dia yeoja yang saya maksud!" dokter Leeteuk menunjuk seorang yeoja berambut coklat panjang terurai memakai gaun mini ketat berwarna merah maroon keluar dari motel itu disambut pelukan mesra seorang namja yang sudah tua.

Dari atas tampak tidak begitu jelas seperti apa wajah yeoja itu, namun jika melihat bentuk tubuhnya, yeoja itu tampak sangat sexy dan menarik.

"yeoja itu pernah datang menemui saya untuk berkonsultasi, dia mengaku dengan jujur kalau dia adalah seorang pelacur. Tanpa sengaja saya melihat Yunho mendatangi yeoja itu, mereka tampak begitu mesra dan tidak risih mengumbar nafsu dimuka umum. Oh ya nama yeoja itu Cleo, Cleopatra" dokter Leeteuk menatapku sepertinya memberiku sebuah teka – teki.

Aku pulang tepat jam 10 pagi karena aku harus melanjutkan syuting dramaku. Bayangan Jaejoong juga penderitaannya terus menggangguku dan membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

Cleopatra point of view

Mendengar berita kematian istri Yunho membuatku takut. Menurut berita yang menyebar, kematian istri Yunho disebabkan tindakan kekerasan sexual. Polisi masih mengejar Yunho yang sampai saat ini masih belum ditemukan.

Terakhir dia datang adalah seminggu yang lalu. Dia membawaku kevillanya di pulau Jeju, disana kami habiskan dengan bercinta seperti binatang, sangat liar dan penuh kekerasan, dia membayarku puluhan juta karena satu hari itu dia habiskan waktuku hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu bejadnya.

Dan setelah hari itu aku sakit dan tidak sanggup berjalan karena cara Yunho bercinta semakin aneh saja dan semakin menyakitkan.

Aku takut untuk keluar dan menerima tamuku, karena aku takut sewaktu – waktu Yunho datang memintaku menyembunyikannya dan mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya.

Sudah dua hari ini sejak mendengar berita itu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah keluar kamar menemui tamu yang sudah menungguku diluar motel. Aku hanya berbaring dan mengunci diri didalam kamar.

Saat sedang hening melamun aku dikagetkan oleh suara ponselku tanda ada panggilan. Nomernya tidak dikenal, aku ragu untuk mengangkatnya karena aku takut itu dari Yunho.

Aku abaikan panggilan itu, lalu terdengar kembali satu panggilan lagi saat aku lihat ternyata dari mucikariku. Aku segera mengangkatnya yang aku dengar hanyalah cacian dan makian dari mucikariku yang kecewa karena aku tidak melayani tamuku selama 2 hari ini. Dia memintaku keluar motel dan segera menemuinya diappartement miliknya.

Aku pergi Malam itu memakai sackdress bunga – bunga belahan dada rendah ditutup mantel polos berwarna coklat. Rambut seperti biasa aku urai begitu saja. Untuk menghilangkan jejakku jikalau Yunho ada disekitarku, aku pergi dengan menggunakan taxy.

Aku sudah tiba didepan pintu appartement mucikariku. Aku pijit bel dan tak lama mucikariku keluar

"masuklah!" dia menarik tanganku masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membantu membuka mantelku dan menggantungkannya digantungan.

Aku lihat ada seorang tamu duduk disofa tamu membelakangiku

"kenalkan! Dia tamu barumu!" mucikariku mengenalkan seorang namja yang sangat tampan dan wajahnya tidak asing dan seringkali aku lihat

"malam! Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Donghae!" namja itu mengecup tanganku dengan lembut.

Aku pandangi namja itu dengan senyum menggoda

"Cleo!" aku sebutkan namaku singkat dan aku terus saja menatap matanya hingga aku benar – benar yakin, namja itu sudah tertarik dengan pesonaku

"tuan muda ini adalah seorang artis yang sangat terkenal, kamu harus bisa menjaga privasinya dan tidak boleh berkata sepatah pun tentang tuan muda ini. Kamu harus datang menemuinya setiap menerima panggilan darinya. Dia tidak akan pernah datang untuk menjemputmu demi menghindari gossip yang beredar" mucikari memberitahukan semua persyaratan yang diinginkan tuan muda bernama Lee Donghae itu

"saya juga punya satu syarat!" aku tantang tuan muda itu

"silahkan" dia balik menantang

"saya tidak melayani tamu masodis!" jawabku lantang.

Donghae malah tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"saya lelaki yang sangat normal dan tidak memiliki kelainan seperti itu" dia tatap aku dengan sangat dingin.

Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan namja ini. Dia datang sepertinya bukan untuk menikmati tubuhku. Tidak ada passion yang dia tampakkan saat melihatku.

Tapi aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan dariku dan berapa yang akan dia keluarkan untuk bisa bersamaku

"anda sanggup membayar saya berapa untuk satu jamnya" tanyaku menantang

"mucikari anda sudah mengaturnya untuk anda" jawabnya tak kalah dingin dengan tadi

"kemarilah!" mucikariku menarik tanganku masuk keruang kerjanya

"kenapa kamu? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu memperlakukan tamu barumu seperti itu?" mucikariku memberikan beribu pertanyaan

"ahjussi tidakkah kamu melihat reaksi yang dia tampakan saat melihatku? Dia begitu dingin dan tidak ada passion sama sekali, sepertinya dia datang bukan untuk menikmati tubuhku, tapi aku masih penasaran sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan dariku?" aku duduk dikursi kerja miliknya dengan beringsut dimukaku

"kamu tidak perlu mempedulikannya! Tidak penting dia mau menidurimu atau hanya ingin berbincang denganmu, yang penting dia sanggup membayar kamu mahal. Dia sanggup membayarmu 10 juta setiap jamnya" mucikariku menarik tanganku untuk segera bangun dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk menemui Donghae-shi.

Transaksi sudah selesai. Saatnya aku pergi bersama tamu baruku ini. Dia mengajakku kerumahnya bukanlah ke hotel. Aku mengerti itu semua untuk menjaga privasinya. Mobil landcruiser sudah menanti dipelataran parkir, kami berdua masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu. Lalu mobil itu melaju membawa kami menuju appartement sang artis.

"apa yang tuan inginkan dari saya sebetulnya?" aku membuka percakapan karena Donghae sangat dingin dan kaku

"maksud kamu?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku

"saya sudah lama menjadi seorang pelacur, dan saya sudah bisa membedakan tamu mana yang benar – benar ingin menikmati tubuh saya dan yang tidak. Anda sama sekali tidak menginginkan tubuh saya, bahkan terkesan anda sangat dingin dan mungkin jijik dengan profesi yang saya geluti. Tapi karena anda sudah membayar saya, saya akan turuti apapun yang anda inginkan" aku tatap pemandangan jalan tol yang sepi didepan

"ternyata anda bukan pelacur biasa! Anda bisa menebak pikiran orang dengan sangat tepat" Donghae membelokan mobilnya kekanan keluar gerbang tol.

Kami sampai didepan sebuah rumah dengan bangunan kuno namuk terkesan sangat eksotis. Donghae turun mendahuluiku masuk kedalam rumah tua itu. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Akupun segera keluar dari mobil dan mengikutinya untuk masuk.

Rumah tua itu tak setua penampilannya dari luar, karena isi rumah itu sangatlah modern dan mewah

"duduklah!" Donghae menyuruhku duduk diseberang dimana dia duduk.

Aku menurutinya saja, duduk dengan manis tepat diseberangnya

"bagaimana kamu bisa tau kalau aku memang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menidurimu?" tanyanya ketus

"dari cara anda menatap saya dan memperlakukan saya" jawabku singkat

"kamu memang pintar dan layak menyandang gelar kakap diprofesimu" tatapan Donghae benar – benar membuatku takut

"bilang saja pelacur! Anda tidak perlu sopan dengan yeoja hina macam saya! Setinggi apapun kelas saya didunia hitam ini, tetaplah hina dimata namja terhormat seperti anda" aku palingkan mukaku dari tatapannya memperhatikan pemandangan disampingku

"kamu memang pintar" Donghae segera berdiri menuju mini bar dan membuatkan aku minuman.

"katakan apa yang anda inginkan dari saya?" aku berdiri menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi mini bar itu

"relax! Minumlah dulu, aku pasti akan memberitahu kamu apa yang aku inginkan darimu" Donghae memberikan minuman coctail untukku.

Aku teguk sedikit minuman itu dah memakan buah cerry merah yang berada didalam gelas itu

"aku bisa memberimu banyak hanya dengan sebuah informasi tanpa kamu harus menyerahkan tubuhmu" Donghae membuka suara

"informasi apa?" tanyaku singkat

"beritahu aku dimana Yunho berada?" pertanyaan Donghae sungguh membuat aku terkejut dan hampir saja memuntahkan cocktailku

"Yunho? Anda kenal Yunho?" tanyaku

"aku sahabat istrinya dan ingin sekali membunuh lelaki brengsek itu untuk membalaskan dendam istrinya" wajah Donghae tampak sangat menakutkan

"aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang" jawabku sambil turun dari kursi bar itu menuju sofa untuk mengambil tasku

"tunggu! Apa maksudmu tidak tahu? Bukankan kamu adalah budak pemuas sexnya?" Donghae menarik tanganku dengan kasar

"aku memang pelacur setianya! Tapi bukan pelindungnya! Jika aku diberikan keberanian lebih dan nekad, sudah lama aku ingin menghabisinya. Selama selahun lebih aku hidup dibawah ancamannya. Lihatlah foto – foto didalam ponselku ini" aku keluarkan ponselku dan membuka image dimana aku simpan semua bukti luka lebam, memar dan pecutan yang Yunho berikan ketubuhku, aku berikan ponsel itu kepada Donghae.

"kenapa kamu membiarkan dia melakukannya? Apa kamu sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghindarinya?" Donghae tampak sangat terganggu melihat foto – foto dalam ponselku

"aku hanyalah seorang pelacur yang membutuhkan uang. Dia sanggup membayarku banyak dan memberikan kelas buatku. Aku mampu bertahan dalam kesakitan itu karena uang yang sangat besar yang dia janjikan untukku! Seharusnya pertanyaan itu anda sampaikan pada mendiang nyonya Jaejoong! Kenapa dia mau bertahan menghadapi lelaki psyco macam Yunho? Dia punya orang tua yang kaya raya, dia punya banyak pilihan dalam hidupnya, dia bisa saja meninggalkan Yunho menyelamatkan diri juga anaknya pergi keluar negeri dengan uang yang dia miliki. Kenapa dia memilih untuk bertahan? Karena pasti dia juga punya alasan kenapa dia melakukannya, sama seperti saya yang juga punya alasan tapi pasti alasan kami berbeda. Alasanku bertahan hanyalah demi uang" aku ambil ponselku dari tangan Donghae yang termenung dan memasukan kembali penselku kedalam tasku.

"jadi kamu mengenal Jaejoong?" Tanya Donghae menghentikan langkahku

"dia pernah menemuiku satu kali! Dia berfikir aku adalah istri simpanan suaminya. Dia datang memintaku untuk meninggalkan suaminya dan dia mengaku sedang mengandung anak keduanya. Aku sungguh iba melihat penderitaannya, bisa anda bayangkan bagaimana nasib nyonya Jaejoong jika saya meninggalkan suaminya. Pasti suaminya akan memaksa dia untuk melayani nafsu bejadnya setiap saat dan menyiksanya. Yunho orang yang sakit, dia adalah maniak sex yang sangat gila. Aku sering dibuat tidak berdaya saat melayani nafsu bejadnya sampai aku tak sanggup untuk berjalan dan mengalami pendarahan hebat divaginaku, semua itu aku lakukan memang untuk uang dan untuk menyelamatkan nyonya Jaejoong dari kekejaman suaminya. Aku selalu mencari tau bagaimana keadaan nyonya Jaejoong dan semakin besar kehamilannya dia semakin sering teraniaya. Kematiannya karena perdarahan itu adalah salahku, saat itu aku menghindari keinginan Yunho bercinta dengan alasan aku sedang datang bulan. Padahal aku masih kesakitan karena terkahir kali bercinta dengannya vaginaku masih terluka dan belum siap untuk melakukannya lagi. Sepertinya nafsu birahinya itu dia lampiaskan pada nyonya Jaejoong yang sudah hamil tua. Aku sungguh menyesal tidak dapat menolongnya" diluar kendali aku menangis histeris menyesali kepergian nyonya Jaejoong yang baik dan cantik dengan sangat tragis

"sudahlah! Jangan menangis! kamu tidak bersalah sama sekali! Orang yang harus bertanggung jawab adalah namja bejad itu" Donghae reflex menyeka air mata dari pipiku dengan tangannya.

"jika anda sudah selesai dengan saya, ijinkan saya pulang!" aku mundur menjauhi Donghae untuk pamit

"2 jam ini anda tidak perlu membayarnya! Saya rela membagi 2 jam ini dengan anda secara gratis. Saya permisi pulang tuan, selamat malam" aku balikan badanku melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

"tunggu!" Donghae berlari menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku

"wae? Apa ada yang masih tuan inginkan dari saya?" tanyaku kaget

"ya! Ini" Donghae mendorong tubuhku kedinding dan mulai menciumiku dengan penuh nafsu "Donghae-shi! Apa yang anda lakukan?" aku berusaha menghindari ciuman dari Donghae

"bukankah aku sudah membayarmu? Kami pun melanjutkan ciuman itu lalu bercinta.

Aku pulang setelah berpakaian dan mengeringkan rambutku. Donghae-shi membayarku sesuai janjinya pada mucikariku

"berjanjilah kamu akan menjaga diri, dan tidak akan melayani tamu brengsek seperti Yunho lagi!" kalimat itu yang diucapkan Donghae-shi saat aku meninggalkannya.

Tidak ada harapan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi karena aku sadar Donghae-shi sama sekali tidak pernah punya niat untuk bercinta dengan pelacur seperti aku ini. Dia bisa memilih yeoja baik – baik dan terhormat untuk sekedar melapaskan nafsu birahinya tanpa harus menggunakan jasa seorang pelacur.

.

Sim Changmin

sahabat Siwon, diluar kampus. seorang namja yang normal yang tengah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Tiffany.

Tiffany

teman dekat Siwon di kampus menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Changmin

Yuri

sepupu Changmin yang seorang lesbian.

Jessica

pasangan yuri-nya Yuri

**Couple weeks later**

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Aku yakin eomma sudah mengetahui tentang aku yang seorang gay. Karena akhir – akhir ini eomma menemui Kyu dan memintanya untuk menjauhiku. eomma juga beberapa kali merencanakan kencan buta untukku dengan beberapa yeoja.

Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan dengan Kyu bukanlah hal yang wajar dan dapat diterima oleh masyarakat. Jika berita tentang aku adalah seorang gay menyebar dimasyarakat luas, pasti akan menghancurkan nama baik appa juga reputasi eomma sebagai dokter kandungan ternama.

Tapi bukankan sebagai orang tua tidakkah mereka bisa menerima dan memaklumi keinginan anaknya untuk bahagia? Kebahagiaan terbesarku adalah saat bersama Kyu. Jika mereka memang menyayangiku mereka bisa saja mengirimku keluar negeri kemana saja yang jauh dari Seoul dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan Kyu. Dengan begitu gossip tentang aku seorang gay tidak akan menyebar.

Sekarang juga saat sarapan aku akan menyampaikan keinginku ini pada appa dan eomma. Aku tidak akan memperdulikan reaksi mereka menolak dan menentang aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Appa dan umma masih belum turun untuk sarapan bersama. Aku akan menunggu mereka dan menjalankan rencanaku. Lebih baik aku duduk saja dulu dan menikmari sandwich yang sudah disiapkan pelayan aku menyantap gigitan pertama, umma dan appa akhirnya datang untuk sarapan bersama.

"pagi!" Sapaku berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalaku

"selamat pagi Wonie" balas mereka bergantian

"kamu sudah lama turun?" Tanya eomma menuangkan kopi kecangkir appa

"tidak lama sebelum kalian turun" jawabku menggigit kembali sandwichku

"bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya appa meneguk kopinya

"boring! Aku ingin keluar negeri" aku memanfaatkan pertanyaan appa untuk melaksanakan rencanaku

"wae? Mendadak sekali" reaksi eomma kaget

"tidak, aku menginginkannya sudah lama sekali tapi aku masih mempertimbangkannya dan sekarang aku yakin dengan keinginanku ini untuk pindah keluar negeri" jawabku memandangi appa dan eomma bergantian.

Mereka saling pandang dan sepertinya memikirkan banyak hal. eoumma ingin Kyu menjauhiku bukan?" tanyaku pada umma tiba – tiba

"Kyu menceritakan tentang pertemuan kami padamu?" eomma menatapku serius

"ya!" jawabku singkat

"wae Siwon?" eomma menatapku semakin dalam

"kenapa aku menyukai namja? Itu maksud eomma?" aku menaruh sandwichku

"ya! Begitu banyak yeoja yang cantik, menarik juga terhormat kenapa kamu malah memilih namja? Ada dengan kamu?" eomma mengerutkan keningnya

"karena aku seorang gay! Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan yeoja secantik apapun dia. Bukankah eomma seorang dokter? Yang pasti akan mengerti dan paham betul dengan penyimpanganku ini?" aku tatap eomma tak kalah seriusnya

"Siwon-ah! Apakah kamu sadar dengan apa yang kamu katakan barusan benar – benar menyakitkan kami?" appa membuka suaranya

"sebagai orang tua kami sudah berusaha memberikan kamu yang terbaik. Tidak bisakah kamu membalas itu semua hanya dengan menjalankan hidup dengan normal? Tidak banyak yang kami inginkan dari kamu. Tinggalkan Kyu dan mulailah berhubungan dengan seorang yeoja! Agama yang kita anut pun melarang apa yang kamu lakukan itu Wonnie" perkataan appa benar – benar menamparku.

"miane appa! Aku merasakan penyimpangan ini sudah sangat lama. Sejak peristiwa penculikanku dulu oleh mantan karyawan appa adalah penyebab penyimpanganku ini" aku membuka kembali luka lama yang sebenarnya ingin aku lupa

"maksud kamu?" eomma penasaran

"yah! Orang itu telah menyodomi aku 2 kali sebelum polisi akhirnya menangkapnya. Aku yang masih sangat kecil begitu ketakutan juga kesakitan dan tidak sanggup menceritakan pelecehan sexual itu pada kalian atau polisi. Aku juga menolak diperiksa dokter pribadi kita saat anusku masih terluka karena aku trauma takut jika ada seseorang menyentuh bagian belakangku lagi" aku meneteskan air mataku teringat kenangan buruk dimasa laluku

"oh Siwon-ah, miane! Appa tidak tau ternyata kamu mengalami traumatis seperti itu. Appa ingin sekali membunuh bedebah itu yang sudah melukai lahir dan batinmu" appa tampak begitu emosi

"jadi karena pelecehan yang kamu alami itu menyebabkan kamu menyukai sesame jenis?" eomma kini duduk berada disampingku.

"awalnya aku ingin sekali membalas dendam dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada namja yang tampak lemah dan lebih kecil dariku. Aku sering kali memiliki niat jahat melakukan hal itu kepada beberapa adik kelasku. Tapi tidak pernah aku wujudkan hanya sebatas khayalan saja. Berawal dari memperhatikan dan mengawasi namja yang menjadi targetku, lama – lama aku jadi menikmatinya dan mulai menyukai mereka. Hasratku terhadap yeoja sama sekali tidak pernah tumbuh dari aku memasuki masa pubertas hingga saat ini. Dan kehadiran Kyuhyun dalam hidupku menghapus sedikit demi sedikit trauma itu, Kyu memberikan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku, bersamanya aku merasa seperti terlahir kembali, tidak ada trauma dan niat jahat yang pernah ada dalam benakku" aku tatap eomma memelas.

Setelah mendengar pengakuanku itu, appa dan eomma tidak banyak bicara. Mereka lebih banyak berfikir dan merenung. Aku hanya berharap kejujuranku itu membuahkan hasil yang baik untuk aku juga untuk Kyuhyun, karena aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mempertahankan hubungan terlarang ini sampai kapanpun.

**Dr. Leeteuk point of view**

Siwon, kenapa kamu harus seperti ini sayang? Kenapa kamu harus mengalami masa kelam seperti itu? Kamu adalah anak seorang pengusaha yang sangat berkuasa, rasanya tidak mungkin ada orang yang berani melukaimu mengingat kekuasaan dan kekuatan yang dimiliki kakek dan appamu.

Tapi kamu justru mengalami pelecehan yang menyisakan trauma berat seumur hidupmu dan merubah hidupmu. eomma menaruh harapan yang tinggi sama kamu. Aku memikirkan tragedy anak tunggalku yang membuatnya menjadi seorang gay.

"Sora! Kemarilah!" aku panggil assistenku. Tak lama dia datang

"ada yang bisa saya bantu dok?" Tanya sora

"tolong kami cari file dari pasien bernama Cleo?" tanyaku

"akan saya carikan untuk anda dok!" Sora segera keluar untuk mencarikan file aku maksud.

Aku masih berpikir keras bagaimana cara menyembuhkan penyimpangan yang dialami Siwon anakku. Yang ada dalam benakku adalah mencari Cleo dan meminta bantuannya untuk merubah Siwon menjadi lelaki sejati.

Aku menaruh harapan besar pada Cleo, dia yeoja yang memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan berbagai macam namja dan dia pasti tau bagaimana menghadapi seorang gay.

Sora datang membawa file milik Cleo, disana tertulis alamat lengkap juga nomer ponselnya. Aku segera menelponnya dan membuat janji dengannya untuk bertemu sore ini sehabis praktekku disebuah café yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat praktekku juga motel dimana dai menetap.

Cleo menyanggupi dan berjanji akan datang sore ini keran dia memang sedang tidak memiliki janji dengan tamu manapun.

Aku datang lebih dulu dicafe yang sudah kita tentukan, aku memesan secangkir coffelatte untuk menemaniku menunggu Cleo. Diluar caffe memang turun hujan gerimis. Sepertinya itulah yang membuat Cleo terlambat datang.

Cleo datang 10 menit kemudian, dia memakai jeans ketat berwarna biru langit dipadu kemeja ketat model kerah tumpuk berwarna putih yang menonjolkan kesempurnaan dadanya, ditutup raincoat warna krem.

Rambut panjangnya dia gulung asal namun memberikan kesan sexy pada penampilannya. Hampir semua namja yang berada dicaffe itu memperhatikan dan menatap kedatangannya. Yah Cleo memang tampak sempurna dimata namja normal manapun. Tapi apakah daya tariknya itu akan berdampak pada Siwon anakku.

"miane saya terlambat datang! Tadi ada sedikit gangguan" Cleo membuka raincoatnya lalu melipatnya dan memnyimpannya dikursi yang kosong disampingnya.

"gwencana! Saya juga baru datang" jawabku member isyarat pada seorang pelayan untuk membawakan menu

"apa yang membuat dokter ingin menemui saya" tampaknya Cleo tidak suka membuang waktunya

"oh, miane saya hampir lupa kalau waktumu adalah hidupmu" aku tersenyum sedikit sinis

"bukan begitu dok! Miane kalau saya lancang. Saya hanya heran kenapa tiba – tiba dokter ingin bertemu dengan saya?" Cleo tampak kikuk

"kamu tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?" aku menawarkan menu pada Cleo

"hot cappuchino" Cleo menyerahkan buku menu pada pelayan.

"baiklah saya tidak ingin membuang waktu, to the point saja. Saya ingin memakai jasa kamu dan saya akan membayarnya. Tugas kamu bukanlah seperti apa yang biasa kamu lakukan, tapi kamu hanya harus berusaha untuk menggoda dan menarik perhatian anak saya" aku memelankan suaraku

"menggoda anak anda? Wae?" Cleo bertanya menatapku heran

"anak saya seorang gay. Dan saya ingin sekali mengeluarkannya dari dunia itu. Saya sudah berusaha mencarikan beberapa yeoja cantik untuknya dan berusaha menjauhkan namjachingu yang kini sedang kencan dengannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Harapan saya terkahir adalah meminta pertolonganmu untuk melakukannya. Aku menaruh harapan pada daya tarik dan pesonamu untuk dapat mengembalikan hasratnya terhadap yeoja" aku semakin memelankan suaraku.

"kenapa anda memilih saya untuk menggoda putra anda sendiri? Anda sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa saya dan apa profesi saya. Tidakkan anda khawatir jika sampai kami berhubungan intim? saya akan mengotori anak anda? Atau anda memang tidak begitu yakin saya mampu mengoda putra anda jadi anda merasa tenang karena pasti putra anda tidak akan menyentuh saya?" Cleo begitu dingin saat mengatakan kalimat itu

"jujur saya tidak rela putra tunggal saya bertemu dengan yeoja seperti kamu, apalagi sampai menjalin satu hubungan dan melakukan itu. Tapi saya merasa lebih tidak rela jika putra tunggal saya menyukai sesame jenis" aku tampak begitu putus asa.

"berapa anda akan membayar saya jika saya berhasil melakukannya?" Cleo meneguk hot cappuchinonya yang baru diantar pelayan

"berapapun yang kamu minta jika kamu berhasil melakukannya" jawabku lantang

"saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika akhirnya anak anda benar – benar jatuh cinta pada saya, apakah anda rela?" Cleo menatapku sepertinya menantang

"buktikan saja dulu kemampuanmu mengelurkan Siwon dari dunia itu" aku hampir saja tak mampu menahan emosiku menghadapi pelacur itu.

"ini foto anakku! Namanya Choi Siwon, Setiap pagi hingga sore dia akan berada dikampusnya di Universitas Inha, hari rabu dan jumat jam 4 hingga 6 sore akan dia habiskan di pusat kebugaran untuk membentuk badannya di World hotel, hari sabtu sore hingga minggu pagi pasti dia habiskan bersama namjachingunya itu tapi saya tidak tahu kemana mereka biasa pergi" aku memberikan informasi tentang Siwon pada Cleo.

"putra anda sungguh sangat tampan dan nyaris sempurna, siapa sangka dia menyimpan misteri dibalik pesonanya itu. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan akan melaporkan kepada anda setiap perkembangannya. Tapi ada syarat yang harus anda penuhi" Cleo memandangi foto Siwon

"katakan" aku menantang

"biarkan saya bekerja sendiri dan tidak ingin ada pengawasan dari anda, anda hanya menunggu laporan dari saya. Dan satu lagi saya ingin konsultasi gratis setiap bulan selama saya menjalankan tugas ini" Cleo menuntut

"baiklah! Itu bukan hal yang besar, kamu akan mendapatkannya" aku terima semua persyaratan yang diajukan Cleo.

**Cleopatra point of view**

Langkah awal yang harus aku lakukan adalah mulai mengawasi dan menjadi stalker dari Choi Siwon. Setiap hari aku harus datang kekampusnya hanya untuk mengawasi Siwon dari jauh, dengan siapa dia pergi dan apa saja yang dia lakukan disana. Ternyata Siwon sangatlah sempurna baik fisik maupun tingkat intelektualitasnya. Kasat mata tidak ada tanda – tanda bahwa dia adalah seorang gay, hubungan baiknya dengan para yeoja aku lihat terjalin dengan sangat baik.

Ada satu yeoja yang hampir setiap hari selalu mengikuti langkah Siwon kemanapun dia pergi. Aku selidiki nama yeoja itu adalah Tiffany, dia cantik dan menarik. Aku lihat Siwon begitu menikmati moment kedekatan mereka. Jika orang sepintas melihat mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang dilanda cinta. Aku jadi meragukan sifat gay yang dimiliki Siwon apakah benar adanya?.

Aku juga mengikuti jejak Siwon menuju pusat kebugaran. Disana aku lihat Siwon akrab sekali dengan namja bernama Shim Changmin. Aku pura – pura menjadi member ditempat itu hanya untuk mencari tahu kegiatan Siwon disana. Aku pernah berpapasan dengan Siwon saat kita sama – sama ingin memakai tread mile.

Dan aku sangat yakin ternyata Siwon memang seorang gay karena saat berpapasan itu Siwon sama sekali tidak melirikku apalagi sampai memperhatikanku. Sementara banyak namja disana yang tidak memalingkan wajahnya menatapku.

Selain pusat kebugaran ternyata Siwon juga sangat menyukai tempat bernama Boys Over Flower Club. Sebuah club dimana para namja metro sexual yang jets set dan super keren berkumpul. Siwon selalu membawa seorang namja yang sama, namja itu tampan namun terlihat ringkik karena postur tubuhnya yang kurus. Namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan belakangan ini baru aku tau kalau namja itu adalah kekasih dari Choi Siwon.

Namanya juga Boys Over Flower club, aku yang seorang yeoja tidak akan pernah bisa masuk kedalam club itu. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Siwon dan Kyuhyun lakukan disana. Kecuali jika aku datang melamar untuk menjadi stripper diclub malam itu.

Inilah saatnya aku membutuhkan bantuan Lee Hyukjae oppa pelindungku. Dengan pengaruh yang dia miliki di beberapa club elite seperti itu, aku pasti dengan sangat mudah bisa masuk dan menjadi penari striptis tetap disana. Aku putuskan untuk mendatanginya.

Aku sudah berada didepan pintu appartement mewahnya. Aku tekan bel lalu terdengar suara dari dalam kamar itu

"siapa?" suara Hyukjae oppa terdengar jelas

"Cleo oppa!" jawabku manja. Lama oppa tidak bersuara juga merespon, lalu 5 menit kemudian aku dengar suara kunci pintu dibuka

"masuklah" oppa mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Aku lihat oppa berpakaian seadanya seperti baru keluar dari kamar mandi atau mungkin dia tengah bercinta dengan seseorang

"apa aku datang tidak tepat waktu oppa?" tanyaku memperhatikan sekitar

"aku sedang ada tamu, tentu saja kamu datang mengganggu" jawabnya ketus

"jika begitu kenapa tadi oppa membukakan pintu untukku?" keluhku manja

"karena tamuku sudah akan pulang" jawabnya memandang kearah ruang tidur.

Belum aku utarakan maksudku, seorang namja mature yang sangat gagah dan tampan, keluar dari kamar oppa

"aku pulang yah! Ada panggilan darurat" namja itu menghampiri oppa lalu melumat bibir oppa tanpa memperdulikan kehadiranku disana

"yah! Datanglah lagi karena aku masih sangat merindukanmu" oppa berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti namja itu kearah pintu keluar.

Oppa kembali duduk disofa

"katakan apa yang kamu perlukan?" oppa duduk menyilangkan kakinya

"aku ingin dapat masuk ke club boys over flower" jawabku santai

"boo? Club itu? Buat apa?" oppa tampak kaget dengan niatku masuk ke club itu

"wae? Memangnya aku gak boleh masuk kesana?" aku merajuk manja

"club itu khusus untuk para gay dan lesbian. Boys Over Flower hanya nama kamoflase saja menutupi kondisi club itu yang sesungguhnya. Kamu mau apa datang kesana? Apa kamu sudah bosan melayani tamu seorang namja? Dan sekarang kamu ingin melayani tamu lesbian?" oppa bangkit dari duduknya melangkah kemini bar membuatkan aku minuman

"ani! Aku disewa seseorang untuk menaklukan hati seorang gay, dia membayar aku tinggi untuk tugas ini. Aku sudah mengawasi gerak – geriknya selama hampir 1 bulan ini. Dan setiap malam kamis dan malam minggu, namja ini selalu datang ke club itu dengan pasangan gaynya" jawabku meneguk minuman soju yang diberikan oppa

"kamu tertarik untuk melakukan tugas ini?" oppa bertanya karena ragu akan niatku

"yah karena aku merasa sangat tertantang" jawabku menatap oppa manja

"aku dapat berapa persen dari tugasmu ini?" oppa menggodaku

"aku akan carikan seme super duper keren buatmu oppa" jawabku balik menggodanya

"baiklah kamu akan aku masukan kedalam club itu dan bukan sebagai Cleopatra seorang pelacur kelas kakap, tapi sebagai penari striptis dan kamu akan mendapatkan bayaran yang layak setiap kamu tampil, dan kamu harus terima konsekwensinya jika sewaktu – waktu ada lesbian yang ingin bercinta denganmu" oppa menatapku memberikan aku tantangan

"aku adakan pengecualian untuk itu, aku tidak akan pernah melayani para lesbian" jawabku lantang.

"walau mereka membayarmu dengan fantastis?" oppa mengujiku

"tidak tertarik" jawabku lantang

Aku pulang setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari Hyukjae oppa kapan aku harus memulai memerankan seorang striper

**Shim Changmin point of view**

Keinginan eomma untuk segera menikahkan aku dengan Yuri sepupuku benar – benar membuatku stress. Hubunganku dengan Tiffani masih belum berakhir walau tidak pernah mendapatkan restu dari eomma. Eomma tidak pernah tahu kalau Yuri adalah seorang lesbian

Eomma memegang amanat mendiang orang tua Yuri yang meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun dan meminta eomma untuk membesarkan Yuri juga mengelola warisan sebuah cottage mewah di Bussan.

Saat Yuri memasuki usia 22 tahun, eomma harus mencarikan suami untuknya sebagai penerus usaha mendiang orang tuanya. Eomma yang matrealistis tidak ingin warisan Yuri jatuh ketangan orang lain lalu mengorbankan aku yang sebenarnya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Yuri untuk menjadi suaminya.

Aku tahu Yuri lesbian sejak SMU, yuri tidak pernah dekat dengan namja manapun selain aku adik sepupunya. Tapi Yuri lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jessica yang sampai saat ini menjadi pasangan lesbiannya. Eomma sama sekali tidak memperhatikan itu dia menganggap kedekatan Yuri dan Jessica adalah persahabatan sejati.

Awal aku mengetahui kalau mereka adalah pasangan lesbian saat eomma berada di Bussan mengontrol Cottage milik Yuri, aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

Aku yang memang sangat manja pada Yuri setiap pulang dari sekolah selalu mencari dan menerobos tanpa mengetuk pintu masuk kedalam kamar Yuri. Betapa kagetnya aku memergoki Yuri yang bugil sedang menikmati moment dimana Jessica sedang mengoral kelaminnya. Mereka berdua sama sama telanjang seperti layaknya pasangan sedang bercinta.

Yuri yang sadar sudah dipergoki aku, mengancamku untuk tutup mulut dan merahasiakan kejadian itu pada eomma, jika aku sampai membocorkannya Yuri akan mencelakai yeoja yang saat itu menjadi kekasihku.

Aku yang masih naïf dan polos begitu takut akan ancaman Yuri dan merahasiahkan kejadian itu kepada eomma sampai saat ini.

Sekarang ini seperti bom waktu yang siap meledakkanku kapan saja. Jika aku menolak keinginan eomma, itu tidaklah mungkin karena eomma sudah berjuang mati – matian untuk membesarkan aku tanpa didampingi seorang suami. Appaku pergi entah kemana setelah eomma melahirkanku.

Namun jika aku menuruti keinginan eomma, itu artinya aku harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama Yuri yang seorang lesbian dan aku sudah terlanjur takut padanya. Aku benar – benar bingung bagaimana aku harus keluar dari masalah ini.

Mungkin aku ceritakan saja masalahku ini pada sahabatku Siwon hyung. Dia adalah chingu terbaik yang pernah aku temui, dia pendengar yang baik dan _good advicer_. Setiap nasehat yang dia berikan padaku selalu tepat dan benar. Dia juga yang mempertemukan aku dengan Tiffany sahabatnya di Universitas Inha.

Aku mencoba menghubungi Siwon hyung dan ternyata dia mengangkat telponnya. Aku ajak Siwon hyung untuk bertemu di Caffe tempat biasa kita ngobrol dan nongkrong dan Siwon hyung bersedia untuk menemuiku disana.

Aku harus cepat pergi sebelum Siwon hyung tiba lebih dulu. Aku beranjak dari kasurku membawa kunci motor GPku dan mengambil jaket kulitku. Sampai digarasi aku lihat Yuri pulang dari kampusnya bersama Jessika, dia sedang memarkirkan BMWnya.

"Minnie mau kemana kamu?" Tanya Yuri menutup pintu mobilnya

"oh noona! Aku ada janji bertemu Siwon hyung" jawabku menstarter motorku

"ahjuma ada?" dia bertanya tentang eomma

"dia masih di Bussan dan pasti tidak akan pulang" jawabku memanaskan motorku

"kamu pulang jangan terlalu malam! Jadi saat ahjuma menelpon kamu sudah berada dirumah" pesannya menuntun tangan Jessica masuk kedalam rumah

"whatever bitch" jawabku dalam hati. Aku melaju kencang dengan motorku.

Aku sampai lebih dulu dari Siwon hyung. Lalu duduk dimeja yang berhadapan langsung ke stage dimana live music sedang berlangsung. Tidak ada penyanyi disana yang aku lihat seorang yeoja berambut pirang panjang sedang menunduk dan memainkan piano yang ada distage itu.

Wajah yeoja itu tidak jelas aku lihat, karena dia menunduk dan sebagian tubuhnya terhalangi ukuran piano klasik yang besar itu.

Yeoja itu sungguh mahir memainkan pianonya. Aku dengar lantunan dari dentingan piano itu sangatlah mallow sepertinya yeoja itu sedang patah hati mungkin dia sedang merasa sedih.

Saat menikmati irama dari alunan piano itu, aku dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Siwon hyung yang datang berdua bersama namjachingunya Cho Kyuhyun.

"kamu sudah lama datang Minnie-ah?" Tanya Siwon hyung duduk sama – sama dengan Kyuhyun

"baru saja!" jawabku kembali melirik kearah yeoja yang sedang bermain piano itu.

Sepertinya Siwon hyung menyadari ketertarikanku memperhatikan yeoja itu

"hmmm, hyung bilang Fanny kamu tau rasa" canda Siwon hyung menatap Kyuhyun dan mereka tertawa bersama

"hyung" keluhku sedikit manja

"kyaa Minnie-ah! Kamu tidak boleh manja sama Siwon hyung atau.." canda Kyuhyun menunjukan kepalan tangannya.

Kami bertiga tertawa bersama.

Setelah memesan makanan yang berbeda karena selera kita memang berbeda. Aku langsung mengutarakan keluhanku pada Siwon hyung.

Aku lihat Siwon hyung menghela nafas dalam lalu menatap Kyu dengan senyum penuh cinta pada Kyuhyun

"Minnie-ah! Menurut hyung kamu bilang pada eomma keadaan Yuri yang sejujurnya. Biar eomma kamu tau kamu tidak berhak menghabiskan hidup dengan yeoja lesbi seperti dia. Kamu namja yang normal dan sedang memiliki hubungan dengan yeoja yang normal juga, apa eommamu tidak akan tergerak hatinya? Kamu harus memperjuangkan cinta kamu dengan Tiffany. Masa kalah sama kami!"

"Lihatlah kami! Hyung tetap menjalankan hubungan terlarang ini bersama Kyu walau orang tua hyung sudah mengetahuinya dan bahkan sudah berusaha berkali – kali memisahkan kami. Tapi hyung tidak menyerah dan tetap pada pendirian hyung walau appa akhirnya akan mengancam mengeluarkan hyung dari daftar ahli warisnya, hyung akan tetap memilih hidup bersama Kyuhyun" Siwon hyung menatap Kyuhyun dalam sekali, Kyuhyun balas dengan senyuman manis.

Aku hanya menatap iri kemesraan mereka itu.

"kita hidup begitu singkat dan kita berhak hidup bahagia, kamu juga berhak bahagia Minnie-ah, dan carilah kebahagianmu itu lalu perjuangkan kamu harus bahagia. Entah dengan Fanny atau mungkin yeoja yang lainnya dan yang pasti kamu tidak akan pernah hidup bahagia dengan Yuri. Sama seperti hyung tidak akan pernah bahagia hidup bersama yeoja manapun karena tidak akan pernah ada cinta yang tumbuh dihati hyung selain buat Kyu" Siwon hyung meremas tangan Kyu penuh perasaan, Kyu menunduk sepertinya dia tersipu malu.

Pesanan kami datang dan kami langsung menyantapnya. Saat kami asyik bersantap menikmati makanan yang kami pesan, terdengan suara mc berkata

"berikan tepukan meriah buat yeoja sexy ini yang sudah menghibur kita dengan permainan pianonya yang begitu indah. Hadirin sekalian Cleopatra!"

mc itu menyebutkan nama yeoja yang tadi sempat mengalihkan pandanganku, berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan piano itu memberikan anggukan anggun dan saat dia mengangguk kami bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk indah payudaranya yang nyaris sempurna.

Yeoja itu sangat istimewa, dia nyaris sempurna tanpa cela, sore itu dia memakai rok mini berwarna baby pink dipadu blous bahan satin trasparan warna kren dengan belahan dada rendah, kami bisa melihat warna bra yang dia pakai adalah warna pink juga. Sungguh pemandangan indah yang memanjakan mata para namja.

Hampir semua namja tertarik untuk memperhatikannya termasuk aku dan kyuhyun yang tidak berkedip menatapnya kecuali Siwon hyung yang tetap bertahan untuk menikmati hidangannya tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah yeoja itu.

"Minnie-ah! Bukankan dia yeoja yang sangat cantik bukan?" Kyu menggodaku karena pandanganku tak mampu beralih dan terus menatap yeoja itu hingga duduk menghampiri namja flamboyant yang tengah duduk sendiri menunggunya.

"boo?" Siwon hyung baru bereaksi

"hyung! Lihat yeoja itu! Minnie sepertinya sangat tertarik pada yeoja itu, tapi sayang yeoja itu sudah bersama namja" Kyu menunjukan yeoja sexy itu pada kekasihnya

"hmm, yah dia memang cantik dan sangat sexy. Tapi tidak bisa menjadi alasan kamu mengkhianati Fanny bukan?" respon Siwon hyung dan sedikit mengancamku

"hyung juga tau siapa namja itu. Dia rekan bisnis appa, dia pengusaha advertising, yang juga seorang designer langganan eomma. appa sering meminta perusahaannya untuk mengiklankan produk barunya pada namja itu. Namanya Lee Hyukjae tapi yang hyung tau dia adalah seorang gay, kalau tidak salah dia salah satu pemegang saham Boys Over Flower club" Siwon hyung menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Dalam hati aku berfikir kalau benar namja itu gay artinya masih ada kesempatan untuk dapat berkenalan dengan yeoja itu. Saat ini Fanny tidak ada dalam pikiranku karena yeoja itu sudah mengalihkan pikiranku.

Belum sempat aku berkenalan dengan yeoja itu, sayang sekali yeoja itu berlalu bersama namja yang katanya seorang gay. Mereka pergi entah kemana. Apakah aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan yeoja itu?.

Yuri point a view

"sebernarnya aku sedang memiliki masalah yang sangat serius" aku membuka percakapan dengan Jessica setelah kami bercinta

"masalah apa itu" Tanya Jessi manja sambil tangannya memainkan putingku

"ahjuma ingin aku segera menikah. Dia bilang orang tuaku memberikan pesan jika aku sudah memasuki usia 22 tahun, dia harus mencarikan aku seorang namja yang tepat" aku belai rambut Jessi yang menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku

"siapa namja itu? Apa kamu mengenalnya?" Jessi menatapku manja

"sepertinya dia akan memilih Changmin anaknya sendiri untuk menikah denganku" aku menduga – duga

"wae? Changmin kan lebih muda dari kamu" Jessi meragukan dugaanku

"yah, ini bukan karena usia tapi lebih karena sebuah warisan. Ahjuma adalah orang yang serakah, dia tidak ingin warisan orang tuaku jatuh pada namja lain sementara dia yang sudah menjaganya sejak orang tuaku meninggal. Tapi jika memang namja itu adalah Changmin, maka aku lebih tenang dan rela, karena Changmin sangat takut padaku dan dia sudah tahu tentang kelaianan yang aku alami. Aku bisa memanfaatkan keluguannya untuk berpura – pura menikah dan bahagia walau kenyataannya aku tetap akan terus bersama kamu sayang" aku lumat bibir merah Jessica dengan nafsu yang masih tersisa.

"aku setuju denganmu! Saat bulan madu malam pertamamu kita buang Changmin dimana saja dan kita lakukan bulan madu untuk kita berdua" Jessica mulai mencumbuiku lagi dan kita kembali bercinta lagi.

"aku harus pulang sebelum Changmin kembali" Jessica beranjak dari tempat tidurku lalu kembali berpakaian

"wae? Bukankah kamu akan menginap malam ini?" aku terus memandangi tubuh sexynya saat berpakaian

"ani, aku sudah janji pada eomma untuk pulang cepat" Jessi sudah berpakaian lengkap

"baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" aku segera berpakaian

"tidak usah! Aku bisa pakai taxy sayang! Kamu pasti lelah setelah kita bercinta sampai 3 kali" Jessi memelukku

"baiklah aku akan mengantarmu sampai naik taxy" aku segera berpakaian.

Jessi baru saja berlalu saat Changmin kembali. Ini kesempatan aku bicara dengannya tentang rencana pernikahan yang ahjuma inginkan. Aku tunggu Changmin memarkirkan motornya digarasi. Dia masuk melalui pintu depan hingga tidak berpapasan denganku. Aku berlalu dan masuk kedalam untuk menemui Changmin.

Dia hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Changmin-ah! Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" aku setengah teriak memanggilnya karena aku khawatir dia tidak menendengar panggilanku

"tentang apa?" Changmin bertanya tanpa menoreh kearahku

"tentang pernikahan kita!" jawabku tegas.

Changmin berjalan menuju lemari es mengambil minuman lalu menghampiriku

"katakan! apa rencanamu? Aku yakin noona juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini bukan?" Changmin menatapku dingin

"yah kamu sudah tahu aku tidak tertarik dengan namja. Tapi bagaimanapun kita harus segera menikah demi mewujudkan keinginan ahjuma. Kita bisa berpura – pura hidup bahagia dan kamu bisa menguasai Cottage peninggalan orang tuaku. Aku hanya meminta satu hal dari kamu, biarkan aku melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Jessica, biarkan aku bebas dan kamu juga bisa hidup bebas dengan yeoja manapun yang kamu suka asalkan kita bisa menyembunyikannya dari ahjuma" aku mengutarakan semua ide gilaku

"apakah aku harus menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan kepura – puraan ini? Noona sama sekali tidak mencintaiku begitu juga aku! Bagaimana kita bisa hidup bersama sebagai suami istri? Aku ingin sekali hidup normal dan menikah dengan yeoja yang aku cintai" Changmin mengeluh

"sudah aku bilang kita hanya berpura – pura, mungkin 2 tahun kedepan kita bisa bercerai dan usiamu baru 22 tahun dan aku baru 24 tahun, kita masih sangat muda dan setelah kita bercerai kita kembali kekehidupan kita masing – masing dan hidup bahagia"

"Jadi untuk 2 tahun ini kamu harus berkorban dulu, tentu saja pengorbananmu tidak akan sia – sia. Kamu bisa memiliki setengah dari cottage mewah dan ahjuma tentu saja akan bahagia. Bagaimana menurutmu?" aku pandang Changmin dengan penuh keyakinan

"bagaimana jika eomma menanyakan soal keturunan?" Changmin bertanya hal yang aku tidak pernah pikirkan sama sekali.

Aku diam dan menerung memikirkan jalan keluar apa yang dipikirkan Changmin

"kita bisa berpura – pura juga!" jawabku mengentengkan masalah

"noona! Kamu benar sudah gila" Changmin mendelik

"kita pikirkan itu nanti! Sekarang bagaimana cara kita menyampaikan rencana pernikahan kita pada ahjuma" aku mendesak Changmin untuk menyetejui rencanaku

"baiklah kita pikirkan itu nanti, tapi ada satu syarat lagi yang ingin aku berikan pada noona" Changmin mulai terlihat menyebalkan

"apa itu? Katakan saja?" aku tampak tidak sabar

" ada yeoja yang sangat menggodaku sore tadi saat aku bertemu dengan Siwon hyung, aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengan yeoja itu, aku ingin noona mencari tahu dan mempertemukan aku dengan yeoja itu" syarat Changmin sungguh kekanakan

"yeoja yang mana? Bukankan kamu sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Fanny?" aku mulai tahu ternyata Changmin tak selugu apa yang dia tampilkan

"Fanny aku sangat menyayanginya dan tidak ingin merusaknya, tapi yeoja ini benar – benar telah mengalihkan pandanganku. Naluriku sebagai namja muncul sejak melihat yeoja itu, pikiran nakal terlintas begitu saja dan bahkan sejak melihat yeoja itu aku langsung berimaginasi yang tidak – tidak" Changmin sungguh terlihat bajingan dan sama brengseknya dengan appanya.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

Aku sungguh sangat merindukan Siwon hyung dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak lagi bisa berkunjung kerumah mewahnya karena orang tua hyung sudah mengetahui hubungan terlarang yang kami jalin.

Aku coba menghubunginya melalui ponselku.

"Kyuhyun-ah taukah kamu hyung sangat merindukanmu?" ujar hyung saat menjawab panggilanku

"nado hyung. Itulah sebabnya aku menelponmu" balasku memanjakan intonasiku

"sulit sekali untuk bisa bertemu dengan kamu saat – saat ini Kyu! Appa belakangan ini sering tinggal di Seoul. Hyung takut jika nekad menemuimu maka appa akan bertindak ekstrim. Itu sebabnya hyung menahan diri untuk tidak menemuimu dulu sampai appa pergi keluar negeri" Siwon hyung menjelaskan kendalanya

"gwencana hyung! Aku tidak takut dan merasa terancam. Aku malah merasa lebih tersiksa jika tidak melihatmu hyung? Temuilah aku disini dan kita nikmati lagi moment indah itu" aku keluarkan semua isi hatiku

"jinja? Apakah ini yang benar – benar kamu inginkan? Suara Siwon hyung penuh semangat

"nee! Cepatlah datang hyung aku akan menunggumu" ujarku profokatif

Siang ini kebetulan sekali appa dan eomma tidak ada dirumah. Aku akan sangat leluasa menikmati momen indah bersama hyung.

Aku sudah menunggunya dengan gelisah diteras rumahku. Karena sebelumnya hyung menelponku dan bilang dia sudah hapir sampai menuju rumahku.

Aku lihat mobil hyung datang dan mulai terparkir. Aku senang sekali walau yang baru aku lihat hanyalah mobilnya saja. Tak lama hyung keluar dari mobilnya.

Seperti biasa dia selalu tampak sempurna dan sangat tampan. Dia memakai kemeja flanel berwarna merah dan celana bermuda warna krem. Menenteng Iphonya melangkan menuju gerbang lalu membukanya.

Aku sudah tidak sabar dan berlari menghampirinya untuk memeluknya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu hyung" bisikku dalam pelukannya

"kamu tidak perlu mengatakannya Kyu! Rasa rindu yang hyung rasakan pasti jauh lebih besar" hyung memelukku lebih erat.

Aku tarik hyung masuk kedalam rumah setengah berlari. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah aku rasakan bersama hyung.

Untuk pertama kalinya hyung masuk kedalam kamarku. Kami seperti tidak lagi memilik waktu. Begitu masuk kedalam kamarku kami langsung melepaskan rasa rindu kami dengan berciuman panas dan penuh nafsu.

Beberapa kali bibir kami saling tersantuk gigi karena kami begitu bernafsu saat saling menghisap lidah kami. Aku langsung membuka resleting bermudanya lalu melakukan oral untuk membuat hyung ereksi.

Hyung merubah posisi kami, dia memintaku untuk berbaring diatas sofa dikamarku. Dia nurunkan celana boxerku juga underwearnya. Dia meregangkan kakiku. kali ini dialah yang melakukan oral padaku. _As always he did it with great_. Dia selalu bisa membuatku orgasme.

Sperma yang baru saja memberku muntahkan, membasahi bibir, dagu hingga leher hyung. Hyung menjilati yang ada dibibirnya. Dia lalu membalikkan badanku membelakanginya.

Dia mulai membasahi lubang anusku dengan sisa spermaku sendiri dicampur salivanya. Aku sudah biasa menghitung satu persatu jari hyung yang masuk kedalamnya hingga membernya.

Dia menggauliku dengan penuh gairah dan nafsu yang amat tinggi. Aku sudah mulai menikmatinya dan tidak lagi merasakan kesakitan.

"ohh Kyu you damn so hot" hyung mendesah saat mencapai orgasme lalu menjilati tengkukku membuat kissmark disana.

Kami mengatur nafas kami yang masih berderu karena hasrat itu. Hyung menindih tubuhku yang telungkup dan terus menjilati daun telingaku. Lalu kami dikejutkan oleh suara...

"Kyuhyun-ah! Lain kali jangan lupa mengunci pintu kamarmu, jangan sampai eommamu tahu hal ini" suara appa berhasil membekukan kami saat itu.

Appa kembali menutup pintu kamarku dan membiarkan aku bersama hyung didalam kamarku dalam posisi yang tidak pantas dan melanggar norma.

Kami segera berdiri dan memakan celana kami masing – masing.

"Kyu ottokeh?" wajah Siwon hyung tampak pucat pasi

"mola hyung!" jawabku kaku

"lebih baik kita hampiri appa dan bicara dengan jujur dan apa adanya" Siwon hyung menyarankan

"aku tidak yakin hyung" aku meragukan saran hyung

Kami saling bertatapan dalam kebingungan dan rasa cemas yang amat dalam.

"apa kalian sudah selesai?" suara appa terdengar kembali semakin membuat wajah kami memerah

"nee appa" jawabku bergetar

"boleh appa masuk?" tanya appa tanpa beban

Aku inisiatif untuk membukakan pintu kamaku untuk appa.

"sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan terlarang ini?" tanya appa tanpa memberi kami kesempatan untuk bernafas terlebih dahulu

"sudah hampir 8 bulan tuan" jawab Siwon hyung menundukan kembali wajahnya

"apa kalian sudah sering melakukan hal yang tadi appa lihat?" appa memandangi kami satu persatu

"miane appa" aku terus menundukan wajahku lebih dalam lagi

"aku hanyalah appa kamu yang menitipkan benihnya dirahim eommamu, hingga terciptalah kamu. Tugasku hanyalah membesarkanmu dan memberikan kamu hidup yang layak Kyuhyun-ah. Appa sudah memberikan kamu pandangan hidup mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, yang baik dan yang buruk, dosa juga hukumannya"

"kamu sudah dewasa Kyu! Kamu sudah bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang baik buat kamu dan yang tidak. Kamu sendiri yang memilih dan mengambil keputusan"

"ingat! Setiap tindakan itu ada konsekuensinya juga resikonya. Kamu sudah memilih dan kamu sendirilah yang akan menanggung resikonya"

"appa hanya minta satu hal! Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri juga pada eomma! Jangan jadi pengecut dengan sembunyi – sembunyi dan berpura – pura kamu adalah namja yang normal. Itu munafik namanya"

Appa menepuk keras bahuku lalu meninggalkan aku dan hyung dalam perasaan yang sangat tidak karuan.

"God! Kenapa appamu begitu mengagumkan? Dia adalah appa terhebat yang pernah aku temui Kyu! Kamu beruntung memiliki appa sehebat itu" Siwon hyung terus memandangi pintu kamarku sedari appa melewatinya.

Dengan reaksi appa yang seperti itu membuat aku menjadi semakin merasa bersalah pada appa. Appa memang sangat genius saat memperlakukanku dan menghukumku. Menyadarkan aku akan kesalahanku.

**Couple weeks later**

**Dr. Koyuki point of view**

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak tugas yang diberikan pada Cleo aku masih belum mendapatkan laporan darinya. Apakah dia sudah bertemu dengan Siwon? Apakah Siwon ada ketertarikan padanya? Ah semua Tanya itu tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya hanya Cleo yang bisa menjawabnya.

Suamiku sudah jarang menanyakan perkembangan Siwon dia seperti sudah masa bodoh dengan apa yang dialami Siwon karena dia memang sudah terlalu sibuk mempertahankan bisnisnya yang kini sudah mulai banyak yang mengancam kedudukannya. Akupun tidak ingin membebankan masalah Siwon dan menambah pikiran dalam benaknya.

Aku ragu untuk menghubungi Cleo karena dia sudah menegaskan aku tidak boleh mencarinya sebelum dia sendiri yang lebih dulu menghubunginya. Tapi semakin lama menunggu aku menjadi semakin penasaran dan gelisah.

Dalam kegelisahanku ini, assistenku masuk kedalam ruangan untuk memberitahukan ku bahwa pasien terakhir sudah siap untuk diperiksa

"persilahkan dia masuk!" aku mempersiapkan diri untuk memeriksa pasien terakhirku.

Ternyata pasien itu adalah Cleo. Dia tampak berubah karena baru saja merubah model rambutnya dan merubah warnanya, kini rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan model shaggy berponi, dia tampak seperti boneka Barbie cantik sekali. Aku sampai pangling melihat perubahannya

"Cleo! Kaukah itu?" aku terpesona dibuatnya

"benar dok! Inilah penampilan baruku untuk menjerat putra tunggalmu" jawabnya genit

"pelankan suaramu! Assistenku ada diluar" aku menutup pintu ruanganku

"saya harap kamu datang membawa kabar baik tentang Siwon" aku persilahkan Cleo duduk dikursi pasien.

"aku sudah mengawasinya 3 minggu terakhir ini. Boys Over Flower club-lah yang akan aku gunakan untuk dapat bertemu dengan putra anda secara continue. Aku tidak mungkin menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswi manis dan berpura – pura kuliah di Universitas super elit itu, aku juga tidak berhasil menarik perhatiannya saat menjadi member baru di pusat kebugaran hotel bintang 5 tempat dia membentuk tubuh sexy-nya. Langkah terakhir yang aku tempuh adalah menyamar menjadi penari striptis di club khusus para gay dan lesbian berkumpul" Cleo memberikan laporan yang mencengangkan.

"club khusus para gay?" aku mencoba meyakinkan diri dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar

"yah! Siwon-shi datang dengan pasangannya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun rutin setiap malam kamis dan malam minggu ke-club itu. Aku sudah mengawasinya, dan aku sudah masuk kedalam club itu untuk menjadi penari striptis dan disana aku akan menjalankan tugasku dengan sebaik mungkin untuk dapat menjerat Siwon-shi" Cleo berkata tanpa beban

"jadi Siwon sudah terang – terangan datang ketempat seperti itu juga sudah memplokamirkan diri kepada banyak orang kalau dia adalah seorang gay?" aku merasa ruangan ini berputar dan vertigoku terasa kembali

"dok! Gwencana?" Cleo tampaknya mengkhawatirkan aku

"tolong ambilkan aku air" aku meminta Cleo membawakan minuman untukku

"ini dok minumlah! Apakah anda perlu obat?" Cleo tampak sangat mengkhawatirkanku

"ani! Sebentar lagi sakit kepalaku ini akan hilang, teruskan laporanmu" aku pasrah mendengarkan apa yang akan Cleo katakan.

"maaf sekali dok! Berita anak anda seorang gay memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahkan dia sangat disegani para seme sebutan pasangan gay yang berperan sebagai lelaki dan dikagumi oleh para uke sebutan untuk pasangan gay yang berperan sebagai wanitanya. Siwon-shi sangat popular dikalangan para gay dan lesbian, club akan menjadi sangat ramai jika Siwon-shi datang. Itu sangatlah wajar karena Siwon-shi sangatlah sempurna dia begitu tampan dan tampak sangat intelek, popular dan berasal dari keluarga yang sangat settle, dia juga namja yang sangat sopan gerak tubuh dan gesturenya was extrimly highclass person and very gentleman. Dikalangan para stripper Siwon-shi as a prince dan mereka mengidolakannya" Cleo begitu memuji putraku yang memiliki kelainan yang sangat menggangguku.

"apakah dia sudah melihatmu?" aku sangat penasaran bagaimana respon Siwon saat bertemu yeoja sexy ini

"melihatku? Entahlah. Saat di gym kita pernah berpapasan tapi dia sama sekali tidak melirikku, saat di caffe seusai aku bermain piano dia malah asyik menyantap makanannya, sementara namjachingunya juga satu chingu yang lainnya menatapku tanpa berkedip. Dan di club saat pertama kali aku dikenalkan sebagai new stripper oleh pengelola, Siwon-shi tidak tampak mengagumiku dia lebih asyik memandangi pasangan gay-nya yang tampan itu" Cleo mengeluhkan sikap dan respon dari putraku

"apa menurutmu putraku sedemikian parahnya hingga yeoja sexy macam kamu dia sama sekali tidak tertarik" aku bertanya menguji sejauh mana Cleo berpengetahuan tentang dunia para namja

"menurut pendapatku Siwon-shi sudah memiliki penyakit itu sejak lama bahkan sejak dia masih kecil, kecantikan seorang yeoja sudah sering dia nikmati setiap hari dirumah yaitu anda sendiri dok! Aku yakin Siwon-shi mengagumi kecantikan anda sejak dulu dan mungkin menjadikan appereance yang anda miliki adalah patokan yeoja yang sempurna untuknya. Diluar bisa saja dia masih belum menemukan yeoja yang melebihi anda, memuaskan visualnya akan keindahan seorang yeoja. Ditambah kelainan yang sudah tumbuh akan pandangan dan tatapannya saat melihat namja. Itu semua bisa menjadi alasan kenapa Siwon-shi semakin nyaman dan mantap memilih untuk lebih bersama namja" jawaban Cleo sungguh diluar perkiraanku. Dia membuka mata dan hatiku yang tertutup karena pengakuan traumatis yang Siwon alami.

Ucapan Cleo mengingatkan aku akan masa lalu dimana Siwon sering kali berkata aku adalah bidadari yang paling cantik yang dia lihat. Dia berharap suatu saat dia bertemu dengan seorang putri yang memiliki kecantikan seperti aku karena dia selalu mengkhayalkan dirinya adalah seorang pangeran berkuda putih mencari seorang putri. Siwon sering memanggilku Snow White jika kami tidur bersama saat suamiku tidak pulang. Itu semua terjadi sebelum peristiwa penculikan itu.

Aku semakin tidak bisa menyepelekan Cleo, dia bisa menalar sejauh itu tentang kejiwaan seorang Choi Siwon, namja yang baru saja dia temui, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengecap pendidikan tinggi dalam bidang psycolog tapi dia mampu membaca seperti apa Siwon anakku.

"baiklah Cleo! Saya percayakan Siwon padamu. Saya yakin kamu punya cara yang tepat untuk dapat merubah pandangannya terhadap yeoja. Dan ini adalah imbalanmu untuk langkah awal yang sudah kamu tempuh" aku bubuhkan tanda tanganku diatas cek tanpa menuliskan nominalnya

"kenapa jumlah uangnya masih kosong dok" Cleo mengerutkan keningnya melihat cek itu

"kamu tuliskan semaumu terserah" jawabku menyandarkan punggungku disandaran kursi

"anda yakin?" Cleo menatap ragu padaku

"yakin" jawabku singkat

"baiklah saya ambil cek ini dan saya akan menuliskan jumlah nominalnya semau saya dan saya harap anda tidak menyesal" Cleo berdiri dan merapihkan tasnya lalu mengganggukan kepalanya pamit pulang.

Tiffany point of view

Kenapa semalam aku memimpikan Siwon oppa? Dan mimpi itu begitu melekat hingga aku terjaga aku jadi teringat pada Siwon oppa.

Begitu aneh karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bermimpi tentang Siwon oppa. Seharusnya aku memikirkan Changmin oppa kekasihku, aku dengar dia akan segera menikah dengan sepupu lesbinya demi membahagiakan ummanya.

Oppa memang sudah memberitahukan aku kondisi yang sebenarnya dan tentang kepura – puraan mereka saat memainkan drama pernikahan mereka tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak tenang oppa harus menikah dengan yeoja aneh itu.

Aku harus segera keperpustakaan untuk mencari referensi makalah yang akan aku presentasikan minggu depan didepan dosen killer itu. Astaga kenapa aku jadi berdebar dan tidak karuan saat melihat Siwon oppa melintas didepanku dengan mobil mewahnya menuju tempat parkir.

Apakah karena mimpi indahku semalam dengan oppa? Sudah jelas aku tahu bahwa oppa tidak tertarik pada yeoja kenapa aku berharap dia akan menyukaiku? Aku harus membuang jauh – jauh perasaan ini.

"Fanny-ah! Kamu mau kemana?" aku dengar suara milik Siwon oppa memanggilku

"oppa! Aku baru saja melihatmu memarkirkan mobilmu kenapa sekarang oppa sudah ada disini?" aku heran sekali kenapa Siwon oppa cepat sekali

"tadi kamu berdiri disini lama sekali mematung menatap kearah parkir. Kamu sedang memikirkan apa?" Siwon oppa merangkul bahuku seperti biasa.

Tapi rangkulannya saat ini terasa begitu beda buatku, aku merasa berdebar saat Siwon oppa melakukannya

"wae? Hari ini kamu tampak aneh, apa ada masalah dengan Changmin?" Siwon oppa bertanya

"ani, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing" jawabku asal.

Siwon oppa menatapku dan mengerutkan alis matanya dia tampak sangat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu

"oppa!" aku memanggilnya manja

"wae?" Siwon oppa menatapku manis

"apa menurut oppa aku ini cantik?" aku tiba – tiba tampak memalukan

"kamu benar – benar sedang pusing? Tiba – tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu" Siwon oppa memegang keningku

"oppa!" aku merajuk manja

"arra! Kamu cantik itu sebabnya aku kenalkan kamu pada Shim Changmin temanku dan dia begitu mencintaimu" jawaban oppa bukanlah seperti yang aku harapkan

"jika tidak ada Kyuhyun oppa apakah oppa akan mencintaiku?" aku semakin tampak menyedihkan

"ada apa dengan kamu Fanny-ah? Apa kamu putus asa tentang hubungan cintamu dengan Changmin?" Siwon hyung tampak heran melihatku

"aku bercanda hyung, aku hanya ingin tahu saja sebenarnya keberadaan aku buat hyung seperti apa?" aku mencoba mengalihkan

"kamu seperti dongsaeng ku yang sangat cantik, mungkin jika aku menyukai yeoja, aku akan suka yeoja seperti kamu. Manis, baik hati, manja dan energik aku suka yeoja seperti itu" Siwon hyung mencubit hidungku.

Aku harusnya sadar bahwa tidak mungkin buatku bisa menaklukan hati seorang Choi Siwon. Dia hanyalah khayalan bagiku tanpa bisa menyentuh hatinya. Dimata dan hatinya hanya ada Kyuhyun seorang. Namja yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta dan kasih dari Siwon hyung.

Choi Siwon point of view

Aku sebenarnya tau maksud pertanyaan dan sikap manja yang ditampilkan Fanny. Aku sudah lama menyadari kalau dia menaruh hati padaku dia tidak sekedar menganggap aku hyungnya saja tapi dia berharap lebih dari itu.

Aku pernah mencoba untuk bisa menyukainya lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng dan menganggap dia sebagai sosok yang menarik demi menyenangkan hati eomma dan appa. Tapi aku tidak berhasil, perasaanku terhadap Fanny datar saja tanpa ada perasaan gemetar atau sensasi yang seperti Kyuhyun berikan.

Untuk membuat Fanny melupakan aku, aku kenalkan dia pada Changmin teman baruku di gym, gayung bersambut Fanny dan Changmin saling jatuh hati dan niatku menjodohkan mereka berhasil. Aku bahagia melihat hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar dan aku akan semakin tenang melanjutkan hubunganku dengan pujaan hatiku Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-shi!" seseorang dari belakang memanggilku, aku menoreh ternyata seorang penjaga

"ada apa?" tanyaku pelan

"ada seorang yeoja cantik yang mencari anda, dia ada disana!" penjaga itu menunjukan seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk ditaman membelakangi aku

"siapa hyung?" Tanya Fanny cembertu

"entahlah! Apa aku mengenalnya?" aku memperhatikan yeoja itu dari belakang

"gumapta ahjussi saya akan menemui yeoja itu" aku persilahkan penjaga itu untuk pergi

"hyung aku ikut!" Suzy berlari mengikuti langkahku menemui yeoja itu,

Semakin dekat yeoja itu semakin jelas, dia cantik dan sangat sexy. Aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya karena wajahnya tidak asing buatku. Yeoja itu berdiri mengangguk begitu melihatku

"Siwon-shi! Miane menemui anda disini!" yeoja itu menyapaku

"ada perlu apa anda mencari saya dikampus? Dan apa saya mengenal anda?" aku bertanya masih berusaha mengingat yeoja itu

"saya sudah bisa menebaknya sejak awal, anda pasti tidak akan mengingat saya! Saya Cleo, penari di club" yeoja itu tampak kaku saat mengatakan penari club

"ahh ya saya ingat anda! Dari tadi saya mencoba untuk mengingat siapa anda akhirnya sekarang saya tahu. Ada perlu apa anda mencari saya?" aku puas akhirnya aku bisa ingat siapa yeoja cantik yang sedang berdiri didepanku ini.

"hyung! Kita harus segera masuk dosen akan segera datang!" Fanny menarik tanganku untuk pergi

"kamu duluan saja mungkin teman hyung ini ada perlu yang mendesak hingga dia menemui hyung disini" aku suruh Fanny untuk pergi lebih dulu

"hyung!" tolak Fanny manja

"ah saya rasa saya datang tidak tepat waktu Siwon-shi! Lebih baik saya kembali saja nanti" yeoja itu berniat untuk pergi

"tunggu! Anda sudah datang kesini saya yakin anda pasti ada sesuatu yang mendesak hingga harus menemui saya disini" aku sangat penasaran pada yeoja ini sampai dia nekad menemui saya dikampus

"aku pergi hyung!" Fanny berlalu membawa amarah.

"katakan ada perlu apa anda datang menemui saya disini?" aku ajak yeoja itu duduk dibangku taman

"saya bingung dari mana saya harus memulainya" yeoja itu menunduk

"wae? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyaku penasaran

"tadi malam saat saya hendak muntah, saya mendengar sebuah percakapan rahasia dilorong belakang club tapi saya tidak begitu jelas siapa orang yang berbicara tersebut. Dalam percakapan itu saya mendengar mereka berniat untuk mencelakai kekasih anda Cho Kyuhyun, mereka mengatakan ingin memberikan pelajaran yang sangat berharga buat kekasih anda. Saya tidak tahu apa sebabnya hingga mereka memiliki niat buruk itu. Saya ingin segera memberitahu anda karena saya merasa memiliki beban moral dan saya tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pasangan yang membuat iri seisi club" informasi yang diberikan yeoja itu membuatku syok berat.

"apa anda memiliki bukti percakapan mereka itu?" aku menatap dalam pada yeoja itu

"saya berhasil merekamnya Siwon-shi! Tapi hasil rekamannya tidak begitu jelas karena saat itu ada motor yang lewat, tapi cobalah untuk mendengarnya sendiri" yeoja itu memberikan ponsel pintarnya padaku.

Aku dengar percakapan biadab antara dua orang namja yang memang merencanakan untuk mencelakai Kyuhyun

"brengsek! Aku harus menemui Kyuhyun segera" aku berlalu menuju mobilku tanpa sadar meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian ditaman.

Saat sadar aku hampiri yeoja itu kembali

"kenapa anda diam saja? Ayo ikuti saya" aku tarik tangan yeoja itu untuk pergi bersamaku.

"Siwon-shi! Miane anda membuat tangan saya sakit" yeoja itu meringis kesakitan karena genggaman tanganku terlalu keras

"miane aku terlalu emosi" aku lemaskan genggaman tanganku.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju areal parkir, hampir setiap namja yang berpapasan dengan kami menatap dan memandangi yeoja yang sedang aku gandeng ini dengan tatapan kagum, suka bahkan nafsu.

Ternyata yeoja ini memiliki daya tarik yang sangat tinggi hingga hampir membuat seisi kampus heboh membicarakannya. Mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang tidak menyadari itu karena aku telah terhipnotis oleh pesona Kyuhyun.

"kalau boleh saya tahu anda hendak membawa saya kemana Siwon-shi?" Tanya yeoja itu memasang sabuk pengaman

"pergi menemui Kyuhyun" jawabku menstarter mobil Jaguardku

"kenapa saya harus ikut?" yeoja itu kembali bertanya

"entahlah! Aku merasa kamu harus ikut" jawabku bingung.

karena aku sendiri merasa heran kenapa aku ajak yeoja itu masuk kedalam mobilku.

"gumawao Siwon-shi! Saya belum sempat mengucapkannya saat anda menolong saya saat menolak tampil bugil saat menari" yeoja itu berterima kasih terhadap hal yang aku sendiri tidak ingat

"ahh saya sudah lupa! Terima kasih Tentang apa?" tanyaku meneruskan percakapan

"saya memang dibayar untuk menari dengan sensual, tapi dalam kontrak sudah tercatat dengan jelas kalau saya tidak bersedia tampil bugil dan vulgar, malam itu banyak tamu yang mabuk berat dan memaksa saya untuk melepaskan semua pakaian yang saya pakai, saya berusaha menolaknya tapi ada tamu yang nekad naik keatas stage memaksa dan merobek lingery saya hingga dada saya hampir terlihat, lalu anda spontan naik keatas stage memukul orang brengsek itu dan melepaskan jas anda menutup dada saya yang hampir terlihat. Kejadian itu tidak akan pernah saya lupakan seumur hidup saya. Rekaman itu adalah sedikit dari rasa berterima kasih saya kepada anda Siwon-shi" yeoja itu menatap jauh kejalanan.

"yah saya ingat! Saat itu yang ada dalam benak saya adalah bagaimana jika pelecehan itu terjadi pada eomma saya? eomma saya adalah yeoja yang tercantik yang pernah saya lihat, kejadian itu mengingatkan saya pada kenangan masa lalu saat eomma menjemput saya di TK, ada seorang ahjussi yang mabuk berat meremas dada eomma lalu berlari saat kami hendak masuk kedalam mobil, eomma meneriaki ahjussi itu dengan kata – kata kotor dan menyumpahi ahjussi itu. Saya sangat menyesal tidak bisa mengejar ahjussi itu untuk memberinya hukuman karena sudah melecehkan eomma. saya masih kecil saat itu. Saya hanya ikut menangis saat eomma menangis didalam mobil" aku jelaskan alasan kenapa aku menolongnya.

"apapun alasan anda menolong saya, saya sangat berterima kasih" yeoja itu tersenyum manis sekali padaku

"boleh aku bertanya?" aku mencoba mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang yeoja itu

"apa?" Yeoja itu tampak sedang menulis pesan melalui ponselnya

"kenapa anda menjadi penari striptis diclub itu?" tanyaku membelokan mobil keluar gerbang tol

"saya hanya yeoja miskin dengan pendidikan rendah dan harus menghidupi eomma saya di pulau Jeju" jawab yeoja itu memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas

"pulau Jeju?" tanyaku heran.

"yah! Awalnya saya datang kesini adalah ingin menjadi seorang artis. Saya melamar pada sebuah agency penyalur bakat, konon katanya mereka menyalurkan remaja muda yang menarik dan berbakat untuk dididik menjadi seorang artis dan dikirim ke ibu kota"

"Saya menunjukan bakat saya dalam music khususnya memainkan piano, dan saya berhasil melewati audisi. Tapi sesampainya saya disini bukanlah artis pekerjaan yang harus saya jalani tapi saya dipaksa melayani lelaki hidung belang. Mereka menjual saya dan menjadikan saya sebagai pelacur."

"Saya berusaha untuk berontak tapi para namja bertubuh kekar itu memukuli saya hingga pendengaran sebelah kiri saya rusak. Mereka menyekap saya dan menyiksa saya jika tidak mengikuti perintah mereka. Saya takut mati saat itu dan terpaksa saya mengikuti perintah mereka melayani seorang ahjussi berdasi. Mereka menjual keperawanan saya sebesar 5 juta dan saya hanya mendapatkan 1 juta saja, sisanya menjadi hak mereka"

"2 bulan berlalu saya hidup dalam kehidupan malam dan nista hingga saya bertemu dengan tuan Kim Joong Woon, kami bertemu tidak sengaja saat saya berusaha kabur dari hotel karena saya tidak ingin melayani 2 orang tamu sekaligus dalam salah satu kamar dihotel itu"

"Saya pura – pura ketinggalan kondom dan hendak membelinya dan kedua tamu itu mengijinkan saya untuk keluar, dan saya kabur sambil menagis dan ketakutan, saat didalam lift entah dilantai berapa saya lupa, tuan Kim masuk dan bertanya pada saya kenapa saya menagis, entah kenapa saya merasa percaya pada tuan Kim dan menceritakan semuanya pada beliau"

"Diluar dugaan beliau berniat menebus saya dari mucikari kejam itu dan merawat saya, memperlakukan saya layaknya manusia, mengajari saya etika dan manner. Saya sempat berfikir mungkin tuan Kim jatuh cinta pada saya dan ingin memiliki saya seutuhnya ternyata saya salah beliau seorang gay sama seperti anda"

"Tapi begitu tahu tuan Kim seorang gay, saya malah merasa semakin nyaman dan percaya padanya, dia tidak akan mencelakai saya seperti namja normal lainnya. Dialah yang berjasa memasukan saya kedalam club dan menuliskan kontrak eksclusive hanya saya satu – satunya penari yang tidak diperbolehkan tampil bugil" yeoja itu menceritakan masa lalunya juga tragis.

Sejak mendengar pengakuan yeoja itu aku menjadi iba dan haru dengan perjuangannya untuk menghidupi eomma di ibu kota. walau caranya dengan memamerkan tubuh sexynya tapi itu semua adalah jalan yang harus dia tempuh. Aku berjanji pada diriku akan menolong yeoja ini kapanpun dia membutuhkan pertolongan.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Penambahan tokoh dan karakter

**Hankyung**

manager club Boys Over Flower dan mengatur semua striper yang bekerja di club itu

Kim Ryewook

seorang host yang bekerja di club Boys Over Flower yang sangat perhatian pada Cleopatra

**Xiah Junsu**

stripper namja satu - satunya di club Boys Over Flower menjadi partner Cleo menari sexy di club itu

**Flash back to moment Siwon helping Cleo**

**Cleopatra point of View**

Malam ini jujur aku sungguh malas untuk menjalankan peranku sebagai striper. Aku yang baru saja sembuh dari flu berat yang menyerangku beberapa hari terakhir mempengaruhi moodku.  
Tapi tetap harus aku lakukan demi menjalankan tugas yang telah dokter Leeteuk berikan. Ada beban moral jika aku tidak melakukannya karena aku sudah memerasnya sangat banyak saat menuliskan jumlah uang dalam cek yang telah diberikannya.  
Malam ini club tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Hanya Striper yang sudah punya kelas yang tampil malam ini. Aku sedikit tenang karena aku memang belum mencapai tingkat setinggi itu, sudah pasti aku tidak dipilih untuk tampil.  
Ternyata dugaanku salah, Hankyung sang manager malah menunjukku untuk mengisi acara puncak yang bertajuk The Sexy Rain. Aku harus mengenakan bikini berwarna merah ditutup lingery transparan warna broken white berbahan satin.  
Aku akan menari couple dengan striper namja berbadan sexy seperti Siwon bernama Xiah Junsu di main stage khusus kelas VVIP. Xiah Junsu adalah satu – satunya striper namja dan sangat digemari oleh kaum gay pengunjung club nista ini. Ditemani tiang besi dan pancuran air yang akan membasahi tubuh kami selama aku menari. Jika aku berhasil membuat tamu hanyut maka kelasku akan segera naik.  
Tentu saja aku dengan cepat menolaknya. Gila aku harus berbasah ria selama aku menari dengan kondisi aku yang tidak fit, sendirian tanpa ditemani stripe lainnya.  
"jika kamu menolak kamu boleh pulang dan tidak perlu kembali lagi kemari" ancam Hankyung tegas  
"baiklah akan saya lakukan" jawabku ketus dan mulai berdandan mempercantik diri  
"ingat! Kamu harus tampil maksimal. Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu, biarkan rambutmu terurai dan tidak perlu menyisirnya. Kesan sensualnya lebih dapat jika rambutmu tampak sedikit kusut" saran Hankyung berlalu dari ruang make up.  
Dari ruang make dapat aku dengar dengan jelas riuhnya suara tamu disana. Siulan tepukan dan teriakan terdengar bergantian. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat gugup malam ini.  
"Cleo siap – siap!" salah satu staff memerintahku untuk mempersiapkan diri  
"nee" jawabku singkat  
Langkahku terasa berat saat memasuki club. Aku tarik nafas dalam sekali dan aku pejamkan mataku membayangkan sejumlah uang yang sudah aku ambil dari dokter Leeteuk dan semangatku kembali datang.  
"baiklah akan saya berikan untuk anda semua inilah acara puncaknya THE SEXY RAIN with Cleopatra and Xiah Junsu" Kim Ryeowook yang berperan sebagai MC memanggil namaku dan partnerku.  
Aku dengar tepukan dan siulan penonton juga lagu Crazy naughty bitchy me mengiringi langkah kami. Aku segera berlenggak lenggok melangkah menuju main stage melewati pasangan gay juga lesbian jets set. kami sudah berada diatas stage yang memiliki hujan buatan yang dan mulai menari sexy.  
Air hujan buatan itu mulai membasahi tubuhku. Bikini merah yang aku pakai mulai terlihat jelas. Aku dengar suara teriakan juga siulan mengiringi gerakanku.  
Aku mulai bermain dengan tiang besi. Berputar pelan mengelilingnya, menempelkan payudaraku pada besi itu dengan pose wajah yang sangat menantang dan mengundang syahwat. Kembali aku dengar suara siulan juga teriakan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.  
Aku mulai menikmati sambutan yang meriah itu. Mataku terus saja mencari dimana pasangan gay bernama Choi siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun berada. Dan aku temukan juga. Mereka duduk dikursi center arah jam 12 dari tempatku menari.  
Aku melihat pasangan gay itu asyik sendiri dengan dunianya. Mereka malah asyik berciuman mesra dan penuh hasrat tanpa mempedulikan aku yang tengan menari dengan sensualnya. Dalam hati aku menggerutu "Choi Siwon go to the hell" dan meneruskan gerakanku bersama Junsu.  
Suasana semakin panas karena banyak tamu yang meminta aku untuk melepaskan semua yang aku pakai. Mereka memintaku untuk bugil karena Jungsu sudah melepaskan celana jeansnya dan menyisakan underwearnya. Aku lihat member Junsu terbentuk sempurna dengan ukuran yang dahsyat. Aku yakin sekali mereka kaum gay pasti sudah meleleh melihat Junsu malam itu.  
Kim Ryewook segera menjelaskan kalo lady Rain tidak diperkenankan untuk tampil bugil. Tapi para tamu nakal tidak menggubrisnya dan malah menantang akan membayar lebih jika aku bugil. Junsu mulai kebingungan dan menatapku seperti bertanya.  
"lepas pakaianmu bitch!" teriak seorang tamu berlari segera naik keatas stage merobek lingery-ku hingga tali bra-ku.  
Hampir saja payudara kananku terlihat oleh semua tamu. Aku segera menutupnya dengan tanganku. Junsu menarik lenganku kebelakangnya untuk melindungiku namun namja itu malah mendorong Junsu kesamping hingga terjatuh dari stage.  
Teriakan terdengar lebih keras. Aku kini berhadapan dengan namja gila itu sendirian diatas stage. Namja itu mencoba menarik tanganku yang menutupi payudaraku. Aku berteriak menatap Wookie yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.  
Lalu tiba – tiba aku dengar "buk" seperti suara pukulan. Aku kembali menoreh kearah namja gila yang sedang menarik tanganku. Ternyata Choi Siwon berada ditengan – tengah kami. Memukul namja itu dengan keras hingga dia tersungkur dan melepaskan pegangannya dari tanganku.  
Dia mulai melepaskan jas Armani-nya yang berwarna coklat muda dan memakaikannya padaku. Dia memapahku untuk turun dari stage. Membawaku kebelakang stage. Kim Ryeowook mengikuti kami  
"nona gwencana?' pertanyaan Siwon-ssi membuatku tersentak  
"nona?" dia memanggilku  
"ah gwencana" jawabku gugup  
"gantilah pakaianmu dan keringkan tubuhmu" Siwon-ssi menyerahkan aku pada Wookie.  
Dia berlalu begitu saja tanpa meminta jas mahalnya kembali. Berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu gagah meninggalkanku, membuatku diam tak berkedip.  
"Cleo-ssi ganti pakaianmu!" Wookie mengajakku keruang make up.  
Itulah pertama kalinya aku bisa begitu dekat dengan namja gay yang memiliki fisik begitu sempurna. Aku tidak sempat berterima kasih padanya karena aku terhanyut akan pesonanya yang luar biasa.

Back to Siwon point of view  
Aku sudah sampai didepan rumah Kyuhyun kekasihku. Aku segera menelponnya lalu aku dengar Kyu menjawab  
"Kyu hyung saat ini ada didepan rumahmu. Apakah kamu bisa keluar sebentar? Tanyaku  
"ah hyung baru saja aku akan menelponmu, tunggulah aku akan segera keluar" jawab Kyu dari seberang telpon.  
Aku masih memperhatikan rumah Kyu dan aku melihat Kyu keluar dari rumahnya membuka gerbang berlari menghampiri menuju mobilku.  
"Cleo miane! Bisa kamu pindah kebelakang?" aku meminta Cleo untuk pindah posisi karena kursi yang dia duduki adalah milik Kyuhyun kekasihku  
"tentu saja!" Cleo segera membuka sabuk pengamannya lalu segera keluar.  
Aku lihat Kyu tampak kaget melihat Cleo keluar dari mobilku. Aku segera keluar untuk menyambutnya  
"hyung! Kenapa Cleo-ssi bisa bersamamu?" tatapan Kyu tak lepas dari Cleo  
"kita masuk dulu" aku mengajak Kyu dan Cleo masuk kedalam mobilku  
"Cleo memberitahukan hyung kalau ada orang yang ingin mencelakaimu kyu! Dia punya buktinya berupa percakapan dua namja" aku jelaskan tentang kehadiran Cleo diantara kami  
"jinja? Siapa orang yang ingin mencelakaiku itu hyung?" Kyu bertanya  
"mola! Hyung akan mencari tahu" jawabku membelai wajah Kyu  
"Siwon-ssi! Sepertinya kehadiran saya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi bukan? Lebih baik saya pulang" Cleo pasti merasa tidak nyaman pada kami berdua  
"tunggu! Apa kamu melihat wajah namja itu dengan jelas?" Kyu bertanya hal yang tidak sempat aku fikirkan  
"satu namja saja karena dia memang berdiri menghadap kearahku" jawab Cleo  
"apa kamu mengenalnya?" giliran aku yang bertanya  
"ani! Baru pertama kali lihat" jawab Cleo  
"Kyu! Kamu tahu betapa hyung sangat mencemaskanmu? Mendengar masalah ini dari Cleo, hyung hampir menjadi gila" aku peluk Kyu tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Cleo dibelakang  
"hal yang paling aku takutkan bukanlah ancaman itu hyung! Tapi aku takut tidak lagi bisa bersama kamu" Kyu menatapku haru  
"saya pergi" Cleo membuka pintu mobil membiarkan kami berdua didalam mobil.  
Aku segera mencium Kyu dan melumat bibir tebalnya dengan hasrat yang sama tingginya dengan rasa khawatirku terhadapnya. Tangan kami saling sibuk membuka resleting celana kami. Aku mulai memainkan member Kyu dengan tanganku. Begitu juga yang dilakukan Kyu terhadapku.  
Cleo, aku yakin dia pasti sangat mengerti situasi seperti ini. Dan sepertinya dia sudah meninggalkan kami karena aku sudah tidak melihatnya lagi saat kami sudah selesai dengan urusan syahwat kami.

Cleopatra poin of view  
Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh namja manapun. Walau aku orang kampung dan tidak berpendidikan tinggi, tapi sejak aku tumbuh menjadi yeoja belia tidak pernah ada namja yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan aku.  
Choi Siwon memang bocah tengik yang tidak waras. Dia mengabaikan yeoja cantik seperti aku dan malah terpesona oleh mayat hidup yang tampan. Dunia ini memang sudah aneh sehingga banyak penghuninya yang gila juga.  
Aku berjalan mencari taxy yang bisa mengantarku kembali kemotel. Lelah sudah melangkah akhirnya aku temukan juga satu taxy yang kebetulan melintas melewatiku.  
Dalam perjalanan menuju pulang, otakku berfikir keras bagaimana cara aku menjerat seorang Choi Siwon yang gay sejati bisa menyukai aku seorang yeoja penari striptis.  
Aku punya beberapa teman gay selama aku menggeluti dunia prostitusi. Kaum gay cenderung lebih possesif pada pasangannya. Mereka akan sangat emosi dan banyak yang brutal saat dikhianati pasangan sejenisnya.  
Aku melihat hubungan terlarang antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangatlah kuat. Cinta diantara mereka bukan isapan jempol semata. Mereka saling mencintai dengan sangat dalam. Aku harus memisahkan mereka terlebih dulu dan membuat Choi Siwon patah hati.  
Langkah selanjutnya yang harus aku tempuh adalah memberikan godaan untuk Kyuhyun. Tentu saja bukan aku yang akan melakukannya. Tapi aku akan meminta orang lain melakukannya untukku. Aku akan meminta Hyukjae oppa untuk menolongku mencari solusinya.  
Niatku untuk pulang ke motel aku batalkan seketika. Aku suruh supir taxy mengantarku ke appartement oppa.  
Aku sudah sampai diappartement Hyukjae oppa. Keberuntungan memang masih berpihak padaku. Oppa ada diappartemnetnya sedang membuat rancangan gaun malam yang sangat indah dan exclusive untuk seorang yaoja sosialita.  
Aku ceritakan masalah yang ingin aku tuntaskan pada oppa. Tanpa menyebutkan nama Siwon atau Kyuhyun didalamnya.  
"apa peran namja yang menjadi targetmu dengan pasangannya? Apakah dia sebagai uke? Atau sebagai seme?" tanya oppa sambil terus menggambar  
"seme oppa" jawabku meneguk colaku  
"jadi yang akan kamu goda itu seorang seme?" oppa kembali bertanya  
"nee! Seme yang akan aku jerat. Tapi sang ukelah yang harus aku bereskan terlebih dahulu oppa. Aku harus mencari orang yang bisa menggoda sang uke" aku menerangkan  
"well! Untuk kami kaum gay. Terkadang kami bosan dengan peran kami sendiri. Kami sering memiliki keinginan untuk bertukar tempat. Misalnya nih oppa kan uke, pengen dong suatu saat oppa jadi seme" oppa meragakan agyeonya

"jadi intinya aku harus mencarikan uke buat menggoda seorang Kyuhyun? Begitu maksud oppa?" aku menebak  
"kamu memang pintar Cleo my princess! Carikan uke yang maniiiiis yang kamu bisa" oppa mulai memotong pola  
"oppa punya rekomendasi?" aku kedipkan mataku berkali – kali menggoda oppa  
"tunggu! Sepertinya ada" oppa mulai mengingat – ingat seseorang  
"ahaaa Lee Sungmin" oppa menyebutkan sebuah nama  
"Lee Sungmin!" aku mengulang menyebutkan nama namja itu  
"tepat sekali! Sungmin orang yang paling tepat untuk melakukannya untukmu" oppa mulai membuka – buka kontak di ponselnya  
"dimana dia tinggal oppa?" aku bertanya antusias  
"dekat tapi jauh" jawab oppa membingungkan  
"tolong ucapkan dengan kalimat yang bisa saya cerna oppa" protesku ketus  
"the boy next door! Tapi dia jarang sekali ada disini" jawab oppa meneruskan kerjaannya  
"disini? Maksud oppa digedung ini?" tanyaku lebih bersemangat  
"yah dia tetangga oppa" oppa mulai menelpon seseorang  
"Minnie-ah! Apa kabar? Dimana kamu sekarang? Jinja? bisa kamu ke appartementku sebentar! Ada job untuk kamu" oppa tersambung dengan namja bernama Lee Sungmin  
"kamu berhutang banyak padaku Cleo" oppa menggodaku  
"akan aku bayar dengan cinta" aku bentuk bibirku seolah hendak menciumnya  
Pintu appartement oppa diketuk seseorang. Oppa segera membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Tak lama masuklah seorang namja yang...  
Aku sungguh tidak bisa menebak dan namja yang satu ini. Dia tampak sangat charming dengan pesonanya yang misterius. Kesan imut yang dimilikinya tapi ada kesan manly mengiringi kesan imutnya.  
Sekilas namja ini tampak manis dan cantik. Tapi semakin lama aku pandang namja ini juga terlihat tampan. Aku memiliki keyakinan dia akan berhasil menjerat Kyu dari pelukan Siwon.  
"job apa yang akan kamu tawarkan padaku Hyukjae?" tanya Sungmin duduk kalem dengan posisi duduk yang elegan  
"dia yang akan menjelaskannya" oppa menyerahkan Sungmin padaku  
"baiklah aku tidak ingin membuang waktu dan akan aku beritahu apa tugas oppa. Saya ingin oppa menggoda seseorang. Oppa harus berhasil merebut orang itu dari kekasihnya" jawabku tegas  
"yeoja?" Sungmin bertanya  
"namja" jawabku dengan tatapan yang tegas  
"baiklah! Dimana saya bisa bertemu dengan namja itu?" Sungmin tampak sangat cool saat mengucapkan kalimat itu  
Dia tampak seperti aku namun dalam versi namja. Aku seperti mendapatkan partner in crime.  
"apa saja hal yang bisa oppa lakukan? Bela diri? Musik? Atau apa?" aku seperti sedang melakukan interview pada pelamar  
"martial art! Piano, drum dan gitar adalah alat musik yang aku kuasai. Menari striptis aku juga bisa melakukannya jika memang kamu ingin tahu banyak tentang aku" jawaban Lee Sungmin menambah daftar kekagumanku padanya  
Aku sudah memikirkan dimana menempatkan Sungmin agar bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.  
"oppa! Apa oppa bisa mengatur agar Sungmin oppa masuk menjadi stripper di club?" aku kembali merajuk pada oppa  
"oppa memiliki saham yang besar di club itu bagaimana mungkin oppa tidak bisa melakukannya" Hyukjae oppa memang selalu membuatku kagum  
"kamu bersedia menjadi stripper Minnie-ah?" Hyukjae oppa ingin mendapatkan kepastian dari Sungmin  
"berapa aku akan dibayar dalam tugas ini?" aku kontan terkekeh saat mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan  
"sangat besar jika Kyu berhasil oppa dapatkan" jawabku arogan  
Aku seperti sedang bercermin dan melihat refleksi dari cermin itu melalui sosok Sungmin. Dalam hati aku ingin sekali loncat kegirangan sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan.  
"oppa akan segera menghubungi Hankyung dan mengatur posisi Minnie disana! Club memang masih membutuhkan stripper namja karena hanya memiliki Xiah Junso" oppa terus mengguntik pola rancangannya.  
Aku pamit pulang untuk menikmati hari liburku dari club setelah merancang misi dengan Lee Sungmin partner in crime ku. Dengan menggunakan taxy aku tiba didepan motelku.  
Belum juga masuk kedalam motel dr. Leeteuk menelponku dan memintaku untuk segera datang ketempat prakteknya. Tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung pergi untuk menemuinya. Sudah tidak ada pasien disana, bahkan assistennya juga tidak ada. Aku ketuk ruang prakteknya dan aku dengar suara dr. Leeteuk menyuruhku untuk segera masuk.  
"sore dok!" aku menyapa sambil menutup pintunya  
"bagaimana sekarang?" dr. Leeteuk tampaknya sudah tidak sabar dengan perkembangan anaknya  
"saya sudah mulai akrab dengan Siwon-shi. Tadi pagi saya berada didalam mobil mewahnya Siwon-shi untuk menemui Kyuhyun-shi dirumahnya" jawabku duduk dikursi pasien  
"jinja? Kok bisa?" dr. Koyuki meragukanku  
"saya sudah bilang mudah sekali buat saya bisa akrab dengan namja manapun, meski gay sekalipun. Dan kelihatannya Siwon-shi mulai menyukai saya sebagai teman. Bahkan Siwon-ssi pernah menolong saya saat terjadi sedikit accident di club"  
"tapi memang sangat sulit memisahkan Siwon-ssi dengan kekasihnya. Mereka saling mencintai dan tidak bisa kita sepelekan begitu saja. Saya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Siwon-ssi sangat melindungi Kyuhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Kyuhyun sangat mengagumi dan mengagungkan sosok Siwon dalam hidupnya" aku tatap dokter Leeteuk dengan dahi mengerut  
"lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" dokter Koyuki menopang dagu dengan tangannya  
"saya akan membereskan Kyuhyun dengan memberinya namja lain yang akan memikat dia. Saya yakin namja ini akan berhasil melakukannya" aku utarakan rencanaku pada dokter Leeteuk  
"apapun itu asal Siwon tidak bersama namja itu lagi" dokter Leeteuk kembali mengeluarkan cek dan mulai menulis diatasnya  
"kali ini biar saya yang menuliskan nominalnya. Ternyata kamu memang seorang pemeras" canda dokter Leeteuk menahan senyum.  
Aku pulang setelah memberikan laporan pada dr. Leeteuk. Dalam perjalanan pulang ponselku kembali berbunyi, aku lihat dari nomer yang tidak dikenal  
"yeobseo! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" aku jawab panggilan itu  
"Cleo! Ternyata kamu tidak merubah nomermu" jawab namja yang menelponku  
"yah! Ini siapa?" tanyaku penasaran  
"Lee Donghae" jawab namja itu membuat hatiku girang  
"ahh Donghae-shi! Apa kabar?" Tanyaku ceria  
"tidak begitu baik Cleo! Kamu bisa datang ketempat terakhir kita bertemu?" Donghae memintaku  
"ahh ya tentu saja! Saya akan segera kesana?" jawabku langsung menyetop taxy dan meminta supir itu untuk mengantarkan aku ketempat Donghae-shi.  
"aku rindu kamu Cleo!" aku merasa aneh mendengar Donghae-shi berkata seperti itu  
"wae? Anda sedang sakit?" tanyaku  
"ani! Aku hanya terlalu banyak minum" jawabnya sesegukan  
"jangan melakukan apapun disana! Tunggu sampai saya tiba. Saya takut anda terluka" aku sok memberi perhatian  
"palli! Aku rindu kamu Cleo" jawabnya menutup telpon.  
Aku sudah berada didepan bangunan klasik itu, aku bayar supir taxy itu lalu segera masuk kedalam bangunan itu.  
"Donghae-shi!" sapaku begitu membuka pintu  
"hai Cleo!" Donghae-shi menghampiriku dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Malam itu dia memakai sweater model v neck berwarna hijau muda dipadu celana jeans warna putih.  
"kemarilah!" Donghae-shi menarik tanganku masuk keruang keluarga  
"lama tidak berjumpa" aku berbasa – basi  
"yah! Aku lama di Hongkong untuk keperluan syuting. Aku baru kembali kemarin malam" Donghae-shi membuatkan aku minuman dibar mininya  
"drama baru?" tanyaku duduk menyilangkan kakiku  
"yah! Drama mandarin" jawabnya berjalan menghampiriku dan memberiku minuman  
"tidak sabar ingin segera melihat anda bermain didrama itu" aku meneguk minuman yang diberikan Donghae-shi.  
"kamu ganti model rambut yah?" Donghae-shi begitu memperhatikan  
"ah iya sudah lama" jawabku mengusap rambutku  
"kamu tambah cantik saja" Donghae-shi menatapku tersenyum  
"gumawao!" jawabku gugup  
"ikut aku!" Donghae-shi menuntunku masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya.  
Donghae-shi menutup kembali pintu kamarnya lalu memelukku dari belakang  
"hmm kamu wangi sekali" Donghae-shi menciumi leherku membuatku merinding  
"Donghae-shi" aku membalikan badan menghadapnya  
"kamu sudah siap?" Donghae-shi mulai mencium bibirku lalu menghisap lidahku dan memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutku. Aku pejamkan mataku pasrah dengan apa yang dia lakukan.  
Tangannya mulai menyentuh dadaku, membuka kancing kemejaku, dan menurunkan paksa bra lalu memainkan putingnya. Dia lepaskan bibirnya dengan lembut dari bibirku lalu mulai menghisap putingku bergiliran kiri dan kanan aku sungguh terbuai dan mendesah.  
Donghae-shi menatap wajahku dan memintaku untuk mengoral membernya, aku turun berlutut wajahku tepat berhadapan dengan membernya lalu aku mulai membuka resleting celana jeans putih itu, menurunkannya lalu underwearnya aku turunkan juga hingga member yang sudah mulai membesar tampak terlihat.  
Aku mainkan batang membernya dengan mengocoknya, aku jilati kepala batang itu hingga batang itu memanjang dan mengeras. Aku dengar Donghae-shi mendesah, tangannya meremas lembut rambutku.  
Membernya sudah pada kondisi yang maksimal untuk bertarung. Donghae-shi mengangkatku kembali berdiri, dia melepaskan kemejaku dan bra yang tadi sudah terbuka, melemparkannya kemana yang dia suka, membuka kancing celana jeansku, menurunkannya dan aku bantu untuk melepaskannya hingga yang tersisa hanya underwear brokatku yang berwarna hitam menerawang.  
Tangan kanannya masuk kedalam underwear dan jari – jarinya memainkan intimku membuatku terangsang dan intimku basah mengeluarkan lendir, bibirnya kembali menciumi bibirku dan badannya mendorongku hingga aku terbaring diatas kasur.  
Tangannya mulai melepaskan underwearku, dan meregangkan kedua pahaku, lalu dia menjilati intimku dengan lidahnya hingga aku mendesah reaksi kenikmatan yang dia berikan.  
Dia berbaring disampingku memintaku untuk membelakanginya. Tangannya berusaha memasukan membernya kedalam intimku dan setelah masuk kita mulai melakukan gerakan maju mundur mencari kembali rasa nikmat itu kedua tangannya meremas payudaraku dengan lembut dan lidahnya menjilati tengkukku.  
Donghae-shi benar – benar sedang ingin mencumbuiku. Aku merasakan gerakan dan mendengar desahan nafasnya sunggu bersemangat. Tangannya begitu aktif menyentuh dan memainkan bagian sensitifku. Aku sungguh terpuaskan dengan sentuhannya, sehingga aku berfikir sebenarnya siapa yang harus membayar malam yang indah dan nikmat ini? Aku atau dia.  
Gerakan kami semakin cepat dan kami berdua mendesah semakin kencang. Aku merasa dia menggigit lembut punggungku. Dan aku merasa kami akan mencapai klimaks, dia semakin lincah bergerak dan semakin mendorong membernya hingga menyentuh G-spotku lalu croot spermanya keluar begitu deras masuk dan membasahi vaginaku.  
"ahh God You bless me" Dia mendesah. Tangannya merangkulku memelukku erat sekali seolah dia tidak ingin melepaskannya  
"gumawao Cleo kamu sungguh memuaskan" dia berbisik ditelingaku.  
Kita berdua terlelap karena lelah setelah bertarung diatas kasur itu. Aku lebih dulu terjaga karena mendengar bunyi ponsel milik Donghae-shi. Aku lihat jam diponsel itu menunjukan pukul 5 pagi, aku segera bangun dan mulai mencari pakaian dan underwearku yang berserakan dimana – mana.  
Aku pakai satu persatu hingga aku kembali berpakaian lengkap. Aku rapihkan rambutku dan mengikatnya dengan asal. Aku melangkah pelan keluar kamar  
"Cleo! Kamu mau kemana?" tiba – tiba suara serak Donghae-shi terdengar  
"ah, miane saya harus segera pergi" jawabku menengok kearahnya  
"kemarilah!" Donghae-shi memintaku menghampirinya.  
Aku kembali menghampirinya yang masih berbaring  
"aku belum membayarmu, kenapa kamu hendak pergi?" Donghae-shi berusaha membuka matanya yang masih berat  
"ah saya tidak ingat" jawabku kikuk karena aku memang tidak berharap dia akan membayarku  
"tolong ambilkan dompetku diatas meja itu" Donghae-shi menunjukan dompetnya diatas meja kerja.  
Aku turuti dan membawakan dompet miliknya.  
Donghae-shi mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang lebih banyak dari transaksi waktu itu  
"ini buatmu!" Donghae-shi menyerahkan uang itu padaku  
"gumawao Donghae-shi! Saya pergi" aku pamit menganggukan kepalaku  
"Cleo! Mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita!" Donghae-shi turun dari kasur itu dan berjalan kearahku dengan tubuh bugilnya  
"wae?" tanyaku singkat  
"aku akan segera menikah dengan yeoja Cina yang menjadi lawan mainku di drama Mandarin itu. Aku nekad menikahinya demi mencapai puncak popularitas di Negara itu karena yeoja itu sangat terkenal juga berpengaruh besar pada karierku dimasa depan" Donghae-shi tampak tidak bahagia memberitakan rencana besarnya  
"anda mencintainya?" tanyaku menatapnya dengan penasaran  
"cinta yang aku rasakan sudah mati mengiringi kepergian Jaejoong, dialah yeoja satu – satunya yang aku cintai didunia itu Cleo. Cinta sudah tidak penting lagi buatku" Donghae-shi membalikan badanku membelakanginya lalu memelukku dari belakang  
"lalu malam tadi adalah semacam pesta bujang buat anda?" tanyaku kembali  
"ani! Aku teringat Jaejoong dan sangat merindukannya. Tapi aku sudah tidak mungkin dapat bertemu lagi dengannya. Lalu aku teringat kamu karena Jaejoong aku mengenal kamu, sehingga aku putuskan untuk bertemu denganmu" pelukan Donghae-shi semakin erat  
"nyonya Jaejoong sudah beristirahat dengan tenang disana. Beliau pasti turut bahagia dengan pernikahan anda Donghae-shi" aku berusaha menghiburnya  
"impian terbesarku dalam hidup ini adalah menikah dengan Jaejoong, aku bahkan rela menunggu dia menjadi janda. Tapi semua harapan itu sirna karena kematian Jaejoong yang amat tragis, lalu aku bertemu kamu Cleo, seorang yeoja penghibur pria kesepian seperti aku. Saat bercinta denganmu aku merasakan kehadiran Jaejoong disana dan aku bisa merasakan nikmat saat bercinta denganmu sama nikmatnya seperti bercinta dengannya"  
"Aku sudah mencoba bercinta dengan banyak yeoja lawan mainku di beberapa drama demi melupakan Jaejoong, tapi untuk bisa membuat memberku ereksi aku harus menghayal dan membayangkan kalau aku sedang bercinta bersama Jaejoong. Untuk mencapai orgasme aku memerlukan perjuangan yang sangat panjang, aku harus memejamkan mataku membayangkan Jaejoong dan menyangkal semua yeoja yang sedang aku cumbui"  
"aku berhayal semua yeoja itu adalah Jaejoong. Tapi saat bercinta denganmu untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak perlu membayangkan dan mengkhayalkannya lagi, karena jaejoong ada bersamamu dan bercinta denganku. Dan malam tadi, aku tidak lagi melihat Jaejoong bersamamu, hanya kamu sendiri dan aku sangat menikmatinya.  
"aku bisa ereksi dan mencapai orgasme hingga klimaks tanpa harus menghayal dan membayangkan Jaejoong. Itu semua bisa aku lakukan denganmu Cleo" Donghae-shi semakin erat memelukku air matanya menetes dibahuku  
"Donghae-shi! Gwencana?" aku melepaskan rangkulannya dan membalikan badan menghadapnya.  
Donghae-shi kembali memelukku dan menangis  
"anda harus bahagia Donghae-shi! Lupakan masalalu anda dengan nyonya Jaejoong. jika anda memang berniat untuk menikahi yeoja itu, berusahalah untuk dapat mencintainya walau sedikit saja. Lihatlah semua kelebihan dan kebaikan yang dimiliki yeoja itu dan anda bandingkan dengan semua kekurangan juga rasa sakit yang pernah nyonya Jaejoong berikan pada anda"  
"itu akan mempermudah anda untuk dapat menerima yeoja itu dan perlahan anda dapat melupakan nyonya Jaejoong. Jangan sia – siakan hidup anda yang begitu berharga ini, anda seorang namja yang sangat tampan, memiliki karier yang cemerlang, tingkat social anda tinggi anda nyaris memiliki segalanya"  
"Itu semua akan sia – sia jika anda hanya berjalan ditempat terus mengenang masalalu anda dengan orang yang sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Saya hanya seorang pelacur yang hina, tidak memiliki karier terpuji dan juga banyak dihujat masyarakat, tapi saya tidak ingin membuat hidup saya sia – sia, saya ingin menikmati hidup yang singkat ini dan selalu berusaha untuk lebih baik dan lebih baik setiap harinya"  
"Dan saya yakin suatu hari saya akan keluar dari kehidupan kelam ini. Kenapa anda tidak melakukannya? Bangkitlah raih kebahagiaan anda, capai masa depan anda bersama calon istri anda! Saya yakin anda pasti akan bahagia" aku berlagak sok pintar dan tahu segalanya  
"gumawao Cleopatra" Donghae-shi melumat bibirku lembut diiringi tangis yang pilu  
"Donghae-shi!" aku tatap dia penuh haru  
"jika kamu bukan seorang yeoja penghibur aku pasti sudah akan menikahi kamu" Donghae-shi memelukku  
"this is me. Dengan semua kelebihan dan kekurangan saya. Saya tidak bisa dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh namja manapun, mungkin untuk banyak orang saya adalah musibah dan malapetaka juga begitu hina dan nista tapi untuk segelintir orang saya bisa memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan dan keceriaan dalam sepenggal hidup mereka yang singkat"  
"Saya akan merasa sangat bahagia jika saya pernah membuat anda merasa bahagia walau hanya sesaat" aku lepaskan lembut rangkulan Donghae-shi  
"gumawao Cleo-shi, saya pernah merasakan bahagia bersama kamu. Gumawao kamu pernah hadir dalam hidup saya walau hanya sebentar" Donghae-shi mengecup dahiku  
"gumawao! Saya benar – benar harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa! Saya harap anda bahagia" aku pamit  
"jangan pergi Cleo" Donghae-ssi memelukku jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya.  
Kali ini dia memang benar – benar sedang menangis begitu lirih. Aku bisa merasakan dukanya yang begitu dalam tanpa terasa air mataku ikut menetes dipipiku.  
"Jika hidup saya ini akan segera berakhir, maka biarkan saat terakhir itu saya habiskan denganmu Cleopatra" Donghae-ssi semakin tenggelam dalam tangisnya  
"apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda Donghae-ssi" aku dekap kedua tangannya yang masih memelukku  
"tinggalah bersamaku semalam lagi. Aku benar – benar membutuhkan kamu Cleo-ssi" Donghae-ssi mulai mencumbuiku lagi dan kamipun teruskan adegan itu diranjang nya yang masih kusut sisa kami bertempur tadi malam.

T B C

analisa tentang yaoi yang ingin bertukar peran itu hanya analisa author as a writter yah! *author yang sootooooy

jangan dianggap kalau itu nyata coz author g tau *authorkan bukan yaoi* plak digeplak reader


	5. Chapter 5

**warning ooc Sungmin**

penambahan karakter

**Lee Sungmin**

namja yang disewa Cleo untuk menjerat hati Kyuhyun. namja dengan pribadi yang unik dan misterius.

Kangta

kekasih Lee Hyukjae

Zhou Mi

model catwalk yang juga seroang gay

**In the club**

**Cleopatra point of view**

Hari ini Sungmin oppa akan memulai aksinya sebagai striper di club. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat aksinya yang menurut Hyukjae oppa Sungmin itu _his the man_.

Karena pertempuran dengan Donghae-ssi berlanjut diluar dugaanku, aku menjadi datang terlambat ke club dimana rencana sebelumnya aku akan menjemput Sungmin oppa diappartementnya dan menyusun strategi bersama.

Aku sudah menghubungi Sungmin oppa ternyata dia sudah lebih dulu sampai di club. Aku segera memarkirkan mobil baru dibasement. Mobil pemberian Yunho sudah aku jual dan menggantinya dengan mobil yang lebih bagus dan mewah.

Aku segera keluar dari mobilku dan menguncinya. Saat aku melangkah menuju lift, aku melihat dengan namja yang dulu pernah berencana untuk mencelakai Kyuhyun-ssi berjalan searah denganku.

Namja yang berperawakan subur itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Kesan seram semakin kuat karena penampilannya yang serba hitam juga jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam.

Aku pelankan langkahku berpura – pura mengubek – ubek isi tasku seolah aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Aku bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan lawan bicaranya.

"jadi anda ingin semua berjalan sesuai rencana? Baiklah akan saya lakukan sebaik mungkin" Itulah kalimat yang dia ucapkan pada lawan bicaranya.

Aku percepat langkahku menuju lift berharap tidak berada satu lift dengan namja itu. Tapi aku salah namja itu masuk kedalam lift yang sama denganku.  
Kami hanya berdua didalam lift. Aku menjadi gelisah dan sangat tidak karuan karena namja itu sangatlah menyeramkan. Sesekali aku melihat namja itu memperhatikan aku. Aku berharap lift segera naik kelantai 6 agar aku segera berpisah dengan namja itu.

Kami sudah sampai dilantai 6. Aku segera keluar begitu pintu lift mulai terbuka. Aku percepat langkahku untuk masuk kedalam club yang sudah mulai ramai.  
"Cleo-ssi! Hankyung-ssi menunggumu diruangannya" Ryeowook memberitahukan aku saat kami berpapasan

"nee, arraseo" jawabku membalas dengan senyuman

Aku segera hampiri Hankyung diruangannya. Dan ternyata sudah ada Sungmin oppa. Hyukjae oppa dan namja tampan yang saat itu aku lihat diappartement Hyukjae oppa.

"kamu baru datang?" Hyukjae oppa bertanya padaku  
"nee! Mianata" jawabku

"chukkae Cleo-ssi! Akhirnya kamu mendapatkan gelar The Sexiest Lady Rain In da Club" Hankyung-ssi memberitahukanku tentang gelar baruku

"jinja? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan gelar itu?" tanyaku seolah tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja aku dengar

"yah malam itu saat kamu menjadi Lady Rain untuk pertama kalinya, kami melakukan polling pada semua tamu. Ternyata banyak dari mereka memilihmu

sebagai yang paling sexy. Kamu tahu mereka yang memilihmu kebanyakan dari kamu gay? ternyata pesonamu mampu menyentuh mereka" Hankyung memujiku

"lalu keuntungan apa yang aku dapatkan dari gelar itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"yang pertama kamu akan selalu tampil pada acara puncak dan acara – acara spesial dan yang kedua kamu berhak memilih tamu mana saja yang pantas menyaksikan tarian erotismu dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal" jawab Hankyung

"lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin oppa?" aku malah menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu aku tanyakan

"dia akan aku pasangkan dengan Junsu untuk menghibur kaum gay" jawaban Hankyung-ssi membuatku tercengang  
"berpasangan?" aku ingin meyakinkan

"yes! Berpasangan. Junsu sang seme dan Sungmin sang uke" ujar Hankyung tanpa beban

Aku tatap Sungmin oppa yang tampak sangat tenang saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hankyung.  
"bagaimana pendapatmu Minnie-ah?" Hyukjae oppa akhirnya bersuara

"pasti akan menyenangkan" jawabnya singkat, padat dan tanpa beban

"baiklah! Lebih baik kalian segera mempersiapkan diri sehebat mungkin. Sungmin-ssi celana itu yang akan kamu pakai malam ini" Hankyung menunjukan sebuah celana bahan kulit mengkilat dan tampak ketat yang sedang dipegang staff untuk dipakai Sungmin oppa

"tunggu apalagi? Segera keruang make up dan berdandanlah" Hankyung memerintahkan

Kami para stripper memang sudah terbiasa berada dalam satu ruangan saat harus mengganti pakaian kami. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihat Junsu bugil saat mengganti beberapa yeoja lainnya. Telanjang tanpa berpakaian bukanlah hal yang aneh diruang make-up.

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Sungmin oppa menuju ruang make-up. Dia tampak selalu tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Aku putuskan untuk membuka percakapan lebih dahulu

"oppa! Apa oppa sudah siap?" tanyaku sok ramah

"tentu saja! Ini bukanlah hal yang sulit buat oppa" jawabnya dengan senyuman manis

"oppa harus ingat! Kita punya misi khusus kenapa kita berada ditempat ini" aku kembali mengingatkannya

"apakah namja itu akan hadir malam ini?" Sungmin oppa mulai membuka kemejanya saat kamu sudah berada diruang make-up

Aku perhatikan kulitnya yang putih dan sangat mulus hampir menyamai kulitku yang seorang yeoja. Dia mulai membuka resleting celana jeansnya yang robek – robek itu dan mulai melepaskannya.

Tatapanku tepat pada yang menonjol dibelakang underwearnya yang berwarna hitam itu. Ukuran dan bentuknya begitu sempurna.  
Dalam hati aku sempat ragu apakah dia seorang uke? Yaoi? Atau bisex? Ahh pikiran yang tidak – tidak terlintas dalam benakku.

"apakah kamu seorang lesbian?" tiba – tiba Sungmin oppa bertanya padaku yang mulai membuka sackdressku

"ani! Aku yeoja yang sangat normal" jawabku sepontan dan mulai menanggalkan sackdressku menggantinya dengan gaun malam yang sexy warna maroon berbahan sutra.

Gaun itu yang akan aku pakai malam ini untuk menghibur manusia – manusia aneh diluar sana. Belahan dada yang sangat rendah, dan bagian punggung yang terbuka seperti pakaian yang kehabisan bahan.

"kamu memiliki fisik yang sangat sempurna Cleo-ssi" puji Sungmin menatapku seolah ingin menelanjangiku

"apakah oppa seorang gay?" aku balik bertanya karena aku merasa terganggu dengan cara dia menatapku

"aku menyukai seme dan sangat menikmati peranku sebagai uke. Tapi kadang aku juga menyukai yeoja sexy seperti kamu!" tatapannya tidak lepas dariku

Aku segera berpaling menghindari tatapannya yang membuatku merinding. Aku merasa Sungmin lebih menyeramkan dibanding Yunho dan lebih aneh dibanding Siwon juga Kyuhyun.

"apa Sungmin-ssi sudah siap" kegugupannku terselamatkan oleh staff yang memanggil Sungmin  
"nee" jawabnya segera melangkah meninggalkan aku

Perasaanku menjadi sedikit aneh dan terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Entahlah apa yang sebenarnya menggangu pikiranku saat ini. Aku merasa apa yang aku rencanakan dengan menghadirkan Sungmin disini bukanlah hal yang tepat. Ada perasaan cemas dan sedikit khawatir. Aku mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu.

"Cleo-ssi giliran anda tampil di main stage" staff yang tadi memanggil Sungmin oppa kembali

"nee, arraseo" jawabku kembali menatap cermin memastikan wajahku sudah sempurna

Aku melangkah pasti menuju stage dan Ryeowook menghentikan langkahku

"Cleo-ssi! Diluar dugaan! namja bernama Sungmin itu daebakkk! Dia mampu menguasai panggung menjadi miliknya sendiri. Dia langsung bisa masuk dan bisa mengimbangi Junso. Khusus malam ini kita harus merubah konsep"

"kamu naik keatas panggung dan menari sehebat mungkin untuk bisa mengimbangi Junsu dan Sungmin! Konsep kita trisum khusus untuk malam ini. Jika berhasil dan sangat diminati maka konsep ini akan berlanjut dimalam – malam berikutnya" mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ryeowook benar – benar membuat kepalaku pusing

"lihatlah mereka berdua! They own the stage" Ryeowook menunjukkan padaku bagaimana Junsu dan Sungmin menari dengan sensualnya dari balik panggung  
Aku seperti terbius oleh pesona Sungmin diatas panggung. Likuk dan gerakan tubuhnya sungguh sempurna. Sungmin menguasai Junsu dan mampu memberikan jalan pada Junsu untuk berfikir akan gerakan apa yang harus dia lakukan berikutnya.

Mereka berdua menari seperti sepasang kekasih.  
Suara tepukan dan siulan penonton terdengar sangat meriah. Mereka begitu menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Cleo-ssi sekarang anda keluar dan lakukan yang terbaik yang bisa anda lakukan! Saya percaya anda pasti bisa melakukannya" Ryeowook menyuruhku untuk segera keluar

Dadaku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya saat hendak tampil diatas panggung bersama Junso dan Sungmin. Aku tarik nafas dalam membayangkan jumlah uang yang akan aku terima dari dokter Leeteuk dan semangat itu kembali datang.

Musik berubah menjadi musik instrumental saat aku datang. Aku mulai menggerakan tubuhku mengikuti alunan musik melow itu. Aku pejamkan mataku menikmati musik dan terus menari se sensual mungkin. Aku merasa sedang menari sendiri tanpa menghiraukan Junsu dan Sungmin disitu.  
Aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh tanganku lalu pinggulku. Aku buka mataku ternyata dia adalah Sungmin-ssi.

"menarilah seolah kita adalah sepasang kekasih! Kamu harus ingat aku adalah "bi" disini. Menarilah seolah panggung ini adalah kehidupan cinta segitigamu. Dimana aku mengkhianati kamu dengan seorang namja" bisik Sungmin ditelingaku sambil terus menari.

"Gila" kata itu yang paling tepat yang harus aku berikan saat memujinya. Aku menjadi lebih semangat dan dapat menjiwai tarianku.

Disisi lain, Junsu terus menari tak kalah sensualnya sendirian. Dia memanfaatkan tiang besi sebagai partnernya. Sementara aku dan Sungmin menari berpasangan, melakukan gerakan walts dance yang sangat romantis.

"sekarang aku akan menghampiri Junsu dan teruskan gerakanmu! Ingat gerakanmu harus seperti seorang yang sedang patah hati" Sungmin kembali mengguruiku

Aku teruskan gerakanku sambil sesekali melihat kearah tamu. Seperti biasa aku mencari Siwon disana. Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak sangat antusias dan sangat menikmati melihat tarian dan gerakan dari Sungmin dan Junsu bukan kearahku.

Aku kembali fokus untuk terus menari. Aku melihat bagaimana gilanya gerakan Sungmin dan Junsu yang mulai sedikit porno. Sesekali Sungmin menyentuh member Junsu dalam gerakan tarinya. Begitu juga Junsu yang menjilati leher Sungmin saat mereka saling mendekap.

Junsu beberapa kali mengusap bokong Sungmin juga menepuknya dan menempel – nempelkan membernya kebokong Sungmin. Siulan, teriakan dan tepukan mengiringi setiap adegan porno itu. Aku menjadi mati gaya dan seperti orang bodoh disana.

Aku berhenti bergerak dan beku melihat saat Sungmin dan Junsu melakukan adegan ciuman dalam tariannya. Aku terbawa suasana dan berlari memisahkan mereka.

Sungmin menarikku lembut ketempat tadi aku menari dan mulai melakukan gerakan lagi.

"teruslah menari dan jangan berhenti suasa sudah semakin panas" perintah Sungmin  
Aku ikuti perintahnya dan kembali menari bersana Sungmin. Saat ini aku menari menempelkan punggungku didadanya. Diluar dugaan tangannya bergerak disekitar dadaku dan membalikan posisiku berhadapan dengannya.

Kami berdua berhenti menari dan kami saling bertatapan. Sungmin lalu melumat bibirku dengan lembut dan musikpun berhenti terdengar.

Semua tamu berdiri memberikan standing applause pada pertunjukan yang baru saja kami mainkan. Aku berdiri ditengah Junso dan Sungmin lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada semua tamu. Aku melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun ikut berdiri memberikan kami tepukan.

Kami bertiga kembali masuk kedalam ruang make-up untuk mengganti kostum kami. Aku merasa sedikit senang karena pertunjukan kami sukses berkat Sungmin. Namun dalam hati aku masih merasa sedikit takut dengan semua kelebihan dan ambisi yang Sungmin miliki.

"Sungmin-ssi! Bagaimana kamu bisa melakukannya sehebat itu?" puji Junsu sambil memakai pakaiannya kembali

"karena anda adalah partnernya saya bisa melakukannya dengan baik" jawabnya merendah

"Cleo-ssi bagaimana pendapatmu?" Junsu meminta pendapatku

"Sungmin oppa memang sangat hebat" jawabku merapihkan sackdress-ku yang sudah kupakai kembali

"kalian bertiga ditunggu diclub! Tuan Hyukjae dan kekasihnya yang ingin menjamu kalian" seorang staff memberi tahu  
Selesai berganti pakaian.

kami bertiga kembali masuk kedalam club yang masih dipadati tamu. Aku melihat mereka menyambut kedatangan kami dengan tepukan dan ucapan selamat karena kami sudah tampil dahsyat malam ini.

Hyukjae oppa melambaikan tangannya pada kami. Dia sedang duduk berdua dimeja VVIP yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kami segera menghampiri Hyukjae oppa.

"daebak! Kalian memang daebak" puji Hyukjae oppa pada kami

"gumawao" jawab kami berbarengan

"kenalkan! Ini adalah Kangta kekasihku" Hyukjae oppa mengenalkan Kangta pada kami

"annyeong Cleo imnida" aku memperkenalkan diri secara resmi padalah kami memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Diikuti Junsu dan Sungmin mengenalkan diri mereka masing – masing pada Kangta.

Aku duduk disebelah Sungmin oppa menghadap kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedatangan Sungmin.  
Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak sangat menikmati pemandangan baru dari namja ini. Benar juga firasatku sedari tadi. Sungmin oppa aku datangkan bukan untuk membantuku, dia malah memberikan masalah baru buatku.

Aku melihat sekali bagaimana Siwon menatap kagum pada Sungmin. Begitu juga pasangan gay-nya Kyuhyun. Mereka seperti bocah yang mendapatkan balon atau permen pertama dalam hidupnya. Sungmin sungguh telah mempesonakan mereka berdua.

Brengsek! Bisikku dalam hati. Aku menjadi tidak lagi bersemangat menikmati jamuan mewah dari Hyukjae oppa. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa memiliki pesaing yang tangguh. Namun bukanlah seorang yeoja tapi namja labil yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dalam hidupnya.  
Aku tekuk wajahku cemberut melihat Siwon beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin.

Bukan perasaan cemburu karena asmara yang membuatku dongkol tapi perasaan menyesal karena akan semakin susah aku menjalankan misi ini dan semakin lama aku mendapatkan uang itu.

Aku sudah tidak ingin menyamar menjadi penari striptis lagi. Aku ingin kembali keduniaku dulu menjadi pelacur kakap bernama Cleopatra. Tapi keinginan itu akan menjadi semakin lama karena kehadiran Sungmin disini.

"Cleo-ssi kenapa kamu cemberut seperti itu? Apa kamu tidak suka merayakan keberhasilan penampilanmu tadi" tanya Hyukjae oppa

"ani! Aku hanya sedikit bosan oppa" jawabku tanpa aku pikirkan

"wae?" Sungmin malah bertanya membuatku semakin kesal

Diam sejenak tanpa memberikan Sungmin jawaban. Aku tatap Sungmin tanpa berkata memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Akhirnya aku sudah memikirkannya

"Sungmin oppa! Kamu lihat najma dimeja itu?" bisikku menunjukan meja dimana Kyuhyun berada

"namja yang sangat gagah dan sangat tampan duduk berdua dengan namja tampan dan mempesona. Wae?" dia balik bertanya

"dia targetmu oppa" jawabku singkat

"yang mana?" dia menatap keduanya

"mayat hidup itu! Namja yang pucat" jawabku

Aku lihat ekspresi Sungmin diluar dugaanku saat menatap Kyuhyun. Dia diam membisu dan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun. Tatapannya sedikit aneh dan agak menakutkan.

"oppa!" aku berusaha mengalihkannya

"dia harus aku dapatkan" Sungmin oppa berkata tanpa berkedip

Aku melihat Siwon sepertinya menyadari kalau Sungmin tengah memperhatikan kekasihnya. Sungmin menjadi sangat aneh saat melihat Kyuhyun. Pandangannya tidak berpaling sedetikpun dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Dia berdiri melangkah dari mejanya berjalan menuju tempat kami.

"apa yang kamu pikirkan saat menatap kekasihku?" tanya Siwon sedikit emosi sesaat dia sampai dimeja kami

"hyung! Apa yang kamu lakukan" Kyuhyun mengikuti kekasihnya

"opso" jawab Sungmin menunduk tanpa melihat wajah Siwon

"Siwon-ssi! Mianata kalau anda merasa terganggu" Hyukjae oppa mencoba mencairkan suasana

"tidak jika namja ini berhenti memandangi kekasih saya" Siwon kembali kemejanya menuntun tangan Kyuhyun

"oppa! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" aku bertanya karena aku memang ingin tahu kenapa dia melakukannya

"miane! Saya harus segera pergi" Sungmin berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Pertanyaan yang sangat besar yang kini menggelayut dalam fikiranku. Apa yang sebenarnya Sungmin fikirkan saat melihat Kyuhyun? Pertanyaan itulah yang akan aku coba cari jawabannya.

**Lee Sungmin point of view**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa saat melihat namja tampan itu aku menjadi seperti ini? Pesona namja itu sudah memikatku sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya.

Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mendapatkan namja tampan itu. Dia akan aku jadikan semeku untuk selamanya. Aku benar – benar jatuh cinta pada namja tampan itu. Aku menjadi terobsesi dan berambisi sekali untuk bisa mendapatkanya.

Namun ada satu namja yang bisa membuat keinginanku menjadi sulit untuk aku dapatkan. Yah namja yang tadi dengan tidak sopannya menghampiriku. Aku harus membereskan namja itu terlebih dahulu. Dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan namja pujaan hatiku. Seme sejatiku.

Aku sudah memanfaatkan Cleo untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang namja tampan itu. Aku akan berpura – pura untuk menjalankan misiku sesuai perintahnya. dan kini aku sudah mengantongi alamat rumahnya juga nomer ponselnya. kini aku juga sudah tahu siapa nama namja itu Cho Kyuhyun.

Cleo memberiku informasi lain tentang Kyuhyun. Dia masih tercatat sebagai siswa SMU yang sudah pasti usianya 4 tahun dibawahku. Cleo juga memberi tahukan aku kalau dia hanya datang ke club 2 kali dalam seminggu bersama kekasihnya bernama Siwon. Itu berarti aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya malam ini di club.

nomer ponselnya terus aku pandangi. aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menelponnya.

"yeobseo!" aku dengar suaranya begitu berat dan berkesan sexy

"yeobseo Sungmin imnida! penari baru diclub yang tadi malam kamu datangi" balasku

"ohh yah saya ingat! kamu hebat sekali tadi malam" aku dengar dia memujiku

"tapi dari mana kamu tahu nomer telponku?" dia mulai curiga

"ah saya berjuang keras untuk mendapatkanya" jawabku berbohong

"ouw! lalu apa tujuan kamu menelpon saya sekarang?" dia terus bertanya

"saya ingin meminta maaf karena sudah membuat kekasih anda tersinggung tadi malam" jawabku berpura - pura

"ohh hyung memang sangat possesif memperlakukan saya. maaf juga karena hyung sudah kasar tadi malam"

"Apakah saya boleh menelponmu lain kali?" aku berhawap

"tentu saja! Telponlah kapanpun kamu mau" jawab Kyuhyun

"gumawao Kyuhyun-ssi. Annyeong!" aku segera menutup telponku

Ternyata tidak sulit untuk bisa melakukan pendekatan pada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah membuka jalan komunikasi buatku. Walau hanya sebatas pertemanan tapi aku yakin aku bisa merebut hatinya tidak lama lagi.

Cho Kyuhyun point of view

Aku tidak pernah menduga. Namja sexy yang tadi malam memberikan pertunjukan spectakuler dan menjadi pusat perhatian para seme, akan menelpon hari ini.

Kenapa aku begitu senang setelah berbicara dengannya? Dia bilang dia sudah berjuang untuk mendapatkan nomer telponku. Itu membuat aku tersanjung. Dia berniat sekali menelponku hanya untuk meminta maaf pada Siwon hyung.

Jika memang karena ingin mendapatkan maaf dari Siwon hyung kenapa dia malah menelponku? Kenapa dia tidak menelpon Siwon hyung langsung dan meminta maaf darinya. Ah aku jadi menduga – duga. Dan aku jadi senyum – senyum sendirian.

Namja itu datang disaat hubunganku dengan Siwon hyung mulai mencapai titik jenuh. Aku tidak suka bagaimana dia membatasi pergaulanku dengan chingudeul. Semua yang aku lakukan harus atas persetujuannya dan diketahuinya.

Semua berawal sejak kami masuk club itu. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan begitu banyak pengagum rahasianya. Di club dia begitu dikagumi dan diperhatikan para yaoi. Tidak ada lagi kenyamanan dalam hubungan ini, karena sebagai pasangan gay-nya, aku turut juga menjadi perhatian banyak orang dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena aku bisa menaklukan hati seorang Choi Siwon.

Andai kita tidak pernah datang ke club itu, mungkin semakin lama aku akan semakin mencintai Siwon hyung tanpa ada gangguan dari para pengagum rahasianya. Aku mencintai Siwon hyung apa adanya bukan karena siapa dia dan dari mana dia berasal. Aku tetap akan mencintai dia sebagai pribadinya. Namun sekarang aku merasa perasaan ini semakin hambar karena Siwon hyung bukan lagi seutuhnya milikku.

Aku seperti tidak mengenal Siwon hyung lagi. Siwon hyung yang dulu aku kenal dan aku cintai kini berubah. Dia menjadi semakin possesif tapi dia sendiri sibuk dengan semua kegiatannya sendiri walau terkadang dia mengajak untuk mendampinginya, tetap saja aku merasa Siwon hyung begitu jauh dariku.

Seharusnya ajakan Siwon hyung pindah keluar negeri aku turuti saja saat itu. Dia sudah begitu nekad ingin mengajakku lari dan hidup bersama di Amerika namun aku tolak karena aku ingin menyelesaikan dulu pendidikanku disini. baru akan aku lanjutkan setelah lulus sehingga aku tidak akan mengecewakan orang tuaku.

Belakang aku juga mendapatkan surat kaleng yang isinya berupa ancaman bahwa aku harus meninggalkan Siwon hyung jika aku ingin selamat. Aku tidak berani menyampaikan ancaman itu karena aku takut Siwon hyung akan semakin possesif padaku. Walau sejujurnya aku sedikit takut akan ancaman itu. Ditambah informasi dari penari striptis itu tempo hari.

Aku berharap perkenalanku dengan namja imut bernama Lee Sungmin diclub itu akan membawa perubahan dalam kehidupanku. Aku ingin memiliki teman baru dan bukan teman yang ditunjuk oleh Siwon hyung. Aku akan menjalin komunikasi dengannya walau hanya lewat telpon. Tentu saja itu semua akan aku lakukan dibelakang Siwon hyung.

**Cleopatra point of view**

Kehadiran Sungmin dalam misiku ini memang banyak membantu. Dia sudah semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Walau masih dalam hubungan pertemanan. Komunikasi yang terjalin diantara mereka terjalin dengan intens. Malah terakhir aku dengar Sungmin diam – diam pernah berkunjung kerumah Kyuhyun tanpa Siwon ketahui.

Seminggu ini pada malam Kamis dan malam Minggu, Siwon absen. Dia tidak terlihat datang ke club, padahal club sedang mengadakan acara spesial. Apalagi setelah Sungmin bergabung menjadi stripper. Club menjadi sangat hapenning. Aku sempat merasa kehilangan kemana targetku itu.

Siang ini Hyukjae oppa memintaku untuk menemuinya di caffe milik Kangta kekasihnya. Oppa bilang dia akan mengenalkan aku pada calon tamuku yang baru pengganti Yunho. Sejak Yunho ditangkap polisi karena kasus kematian Jaejoong, aku hanya melayani 4 tamu tetapku yang exclusive.

Aku sudah sampai dicaffe miliki Kangta oppa. Aku segera masuk kedalam caffe itu dan menghampiri Hyukjae oppa yang sedang duduk mesra bersama Kangta.

"oppa! Miane aku datang terlambat" sapaku

"gwencana, tamuku belum datang. Duduklah!" oppa menyuruhku duduk diseberangnya

"aku rapihkan dulu riasanku oppa" aku pamit menuju toilet.

Dilorong aku berpapasan dengan namja yang ingin mencelakai Kyuhyun. Namja itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja yang tinggi, agak kurus dan lumayan tampan.

Aku teruskan langkahku melewati kedua namja itu. dan sepertinya mereka tidak menghiraukan kehadiranku disana. aku lewati mereka yang tengah bercakap. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena percakapan itu tentang rencana untuk mencelakai Kyuhyun

"lakukan seperti yang aku perintahkan. Aku ingin kamu menghabisi namja bernama Kyuhyun itu" aku dengar kalimat itu keluar dari namja yang tinggi dan kurus itu.

"secepatnya akan aku lakukan dengan syarat kamu harus membayar semua hutangku" jawab namja yang satunya

Spontan aku hentikan langkahku karena aku sangat syok mendengar percakan mereka yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari percakapan yang dulu pernah aku rekam. Aku teruskan langkahku menuju toilet.

Selesai dengan keperluanku didalam toilet, aku segera keluar dan kembali kemeja Hyukjae oppa. Aku sudah tidak melihat kedua namja itu dilorong. Kemana mereka sekarang? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Kekagetanku bertambah saat melihat namja kurus dan tinggi itu sedang berbincang akrab sekali bersama Hyukjae oppa.

"andwee! Aku tidak ingin namjai tu yang akan menjadi tamuku" teriakku dalam hati. Aku pelankan langkahku dan aku melihat namja itu berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae oppa.

Aku segera hampiri Hyukjae oppa untuk menanyakan siapa namja itu.

"oppa! Siapa namja yang tadi sedang mengobrol bersama oppa?" tanyaku penasaran

"yang barusan?" oppa balik bertanya

"nee! Siapa dia oppa?" tanyaku semakin antusias

"dia Zhoumi seorang model catwalk. Dulu dia langganan club. Tapi sekarang sudah jarang datang sejak ditolak Choi Siwon" jawaban Hyukjae oppa mengagetkanku

"boo? Ditolak?" aku tampak terkejut

"nee! Dia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Siwon saat diclub dulu. Tapi Siwon menolaknya karena dia sudah memiliki Cho Kyuhyun" Kangta oppa menjawabkan pertanyaanku

"aku harus pergi oppa!" aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae oppa

"Cleo! Kamu mau kemana?" aku dengar Hyukjae oppa berteriak

"aku akan menelponmu oppa! Miane" jawabku berlari menuju mobilku yang terparkir didepan caffe.

Aku langsung menstarter mobilku berlalu meninggalkan caffe. Aku buka ponselku hendak menelpon Siwon dan memberitahukan tentang rencana jahat itu

"Siwon-ssi anda ada dimana sekarang?" aku bertanya saat dia menerima panggilanku

"aku akan menemuimu disana tolong tunggulah aku" aku tutup telpon dan mengemudikan menuju kampus dimana dia berada sekarang

Aku sudah sampai didepan Inha University. Aku parkirkan mobilku lalu segera menelpon Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi saya sudah berada didepan kampus. Bisa anda menemui saya diluar?" suaraku terdengar seperti kehabisan nafas

Aku menunggu Siwon didepan mobilku. Perhatianku tertuju pada pintu gerbang dan berharap Siwon segera keluar. Namja abnormal itu memang selalu tampil sempurna. Dia selalu tampan dimataku. Siang itu dia memakai kaos ketat berwarna abu dan menggulung bagian lengannya sampe siku. Dipadu jeans warna biru.

"apa yang kamu inginkan dari saya? Sampai kamu harus menyusul saya kekampus untuk kedua kalinya?" tanya Siwon saat dia menghampiriku

"apa anda mengenal Zhoumi? Seorang model catwalk?" tanyaku langsung pada intinya

"tidak akrab tapi aku sempat mengenalnya?" jawab Siwon mencoba mengingat

"aku tahu sekarang dialah yang ingin mencelakain Kyuhyun-ssi" ujarku lancar tanpa beban

"boo! Ottokeh? Kita harus memberitahukan Kyuhyun segera" aku lihat ekspresi Siwon tampak sangat panik

"masuklah! Kita temui Kyuhyun-ssi" aku menawarkan dia untuk memakai mobilku untuk menemui Kyuhyun

Siwon langsung naik kemobilku tanpa berfikir panjang. Dia duduk dijok samping kemudi. Akupun segera masuk kedalam mobilku lalu menutup pintunya.

"kemana kita?" tanyaku menstarter mobilku

"aku yakin Kyu sedang berada dirumahnya. Kita pergi kerumahnya" jawab Siwon tanpa menoreh kearahku

Aku segera lajukan mobilku menuju rumah Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Kejadian ini seperti dejavu buatku.

Choi Siwon point of view

Kami sudah sampai didepan rumah Kyuhyun kekasihku. Aku segera menelponnya lalu aku dengar Kyu menerima panggilanku

"kamu ada dimana Kyu? Tanyaku

"ah hyung aku sedang berada diluar, aku sedang bersama eomma kebetulan dia cuti dan tidak mengajar" jawab Kyu dari seberang telpon.

Aku masih memperhatikan rumah Kyu dan aku melihat Kyu keluar dari rumahnya membuka gerbang berlari menghampiri seorang namja yang tidak asing buatku. Dia stripper baru dulu pernah menarik perhatianku

"kamu ada dimana Kyu?" aku kembali bertanya memastikan jawaban apa yang akan Kyu berikan

"aku sedang mengantar eomma hyung! Nanti aku telpon balik! Saranghe!" Kyu menutup telponnya dan masuk kedalam mobil bersama namja itu.

Aku tidak sanggup berkata apapun menyaksikan Kyu membohongiku demi pergi bersama namja lain yang hanya seorang stripper. Aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku agar tidak meledak dihadapan Cleo.

"brengsek!" akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulutku

"Siwon-shi! Ada apa?" tanya Cleo tanpak khawatir

"Kyuhyun mulai membohongiku. Dia berani membohongiku hanya untuk bisa jalan dengan stripper yang pernah menari denganmu" aku ceritakan luka hatiku pada Cleo

"tenanglah dulu Siwon-shi! Mungkin Kyu tidak bermaksud membohongi anda dia pasti punya alasan kuat kenapa melakukannya, mungkin saja hanya berteman. Jika dia jujur mengatakan dia akan pergi dengan namjachingu apa anda akan mengijinkan?" Cleo itu mencoba menenangkan aku

"tidak akan pernah!" jawabku tegas

"nah itu sebabnya kenapa Kyuhyun-shi memilih untuk membohongi anda, karena dia tahu dengan pasti anda akan melarangnya pergi jika dia jujur. katakan pada saya! saat anda menelponnya apa ada kalimat indah yang dia ucapkan pada anda? Semacam saranghe?" CLeo kembali bertanya

"yah! Dia masih mengucapkannya" jawabku menatap Cleo

"apa saat dia mengucapkannya tepat dihadapan namja itu?" Cleo terus mendesakku

"yah!" jawabku pelan

"jika begitu anda harus percaya bahwa Kyuhyun-shi tidak sedang mengkhianati anda, dia hanya ingin merasakan kebebasan dirinya tanpa anda yang setiap hari mengawasinya. Anda harus lebih relax dan santai, saya tahu dengan jelas anda sangat mencintai Kyuhyun-shi tapi bukan berarti anda berhak membatasi gerak dan lingkungannya"

" Jika anda tetap bersikap seperti itu saya yakin Kyuhyun-shi akan pergi meninggalkan anda! Tapi jika anda mau berubah dan memberikan dia sedikit kebebasan, ingat perkataan saya Kyuhyun-shi akan lebih mencintai anda dari sebelumnya" Cleo itu tersenyum penuh damai padaku dan membuat aku menjadi tenang

"gumawao! Kamu telah membuka mata dan hati saya" aku sangat berterima kasih pada Cleo.

"lebih baik sekarang anda kembali menelpon Kyuhyun-ssi untuk berhati – hati dan beritahu dia anda begitu ingin melindunginya dan mengkhawatirkannya" Cleo menasihati

"saya antar anda kembali kekampus" ujar Cleo

"gumawao Cleo-ssi" jawabku pelan.

Aku mencoba menelpon kembali Kyuhyun dan mengatakan apa yang Cleo perintahkan. tapi dia menolaknya dan langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Aku menjadi semakin curiga dengan tingkah lakunya. Sejak kapan dia menjadi akrab dengan stripper itu? kenapa mereka bisa jalan bersama?

"Cleo-ssi! Sebenarnya siapa penari itu? seperti apa dia?" aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang penari itu pada Cleo yang merupakan teman se-profesinya

"saya tidak tahu banyak tentang dia. Dia orang baru diclub dan kami jarang terlibat percakapan yang intim" jawab Cleo terus mengemudikan mobilnya

"apa dia juga seorang gay?" aku terus mencari tahu

"mungkin "bi" jawabnya singkat

"bi?" aku ingin meyakinkan diri

"dia pernah menggoda saya sekali. Dan saat dia menggoda saya tatapan matanya terlihat jelas kalau dia adalah namja yang normal" Cleo menjelaskan

Aku semakin khawatir dengan Kyuhyun kekasihku yang saat ini sedang bersamanya. Jika saja mereka ada dihadapanku saat ini. Aku ingin sekali memukul penari itu.

**Lee Sungmin point of view**

Aku senang sekali saat mendengar Kyuhyun-shi akhirnya mau jalan berdua denganku. Aku sudah jatuh sejak awal melihatnya. Aku masih tidak percaya saat ini Kyuhyun-shi ada didekatku bersama denganku. Rencana awal aku ingin mengenalkan dia tentang martial art dan unjuk kebolehanku. Berharap dia akan terpesona padaku.

"Kyuhyun-shi apakah rencana kita mengunjungi tempat pelatian martial art berlanjut?" tanyaku ragu

"menurut hyung bagaimana?" dia malah balik bertanya

"menurutku saat ini lebih baik pergi ketempat yang lebih menyenangkan nukan tempat yang membosankan" ajakku penuh harap

"boleh! Rasanya aku ingin pergi kepantai" keinginan Kyu sama persis dengan keinginanku.

Aku masuk gerbang tol untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju pantai. Kurang lebih 2 jam perjalanan yang akan kami tempuh untuk sampai kepantai. Itu artinya akan banyak percakapan yang terjadi didalam mobil ini.

"apa yang paling kamu sukai dalam hidup ini Kyu?" tanyaku membuka percakapan

"banyak hal yang aku sukai salah satunya mendengarkan musik" jawab Kyu "musik? Apa kamu menguasai alat musik Kyu?" tanyaku penasaran

"aku bisa menyanyi dan bermain harmonika" jawab Kyu sedikit bangga

"hyung ingin sekali mendengar kamu menanyi Kyu" pintaku

"jangan hyung" jawab Kyu tersenyum

"wae?" tanyaku

"hyung bisa jatuh cinta padaku begitu mendengarku menyanyi" Kyu mencoba bercanda dengaku

"hyung memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu Kyu sejak pertama kali melihatmu" aku tatap mata Kyu penuh makna

"hyung?" Kyu menatapku mengerutkan dahinya

"saraghae Kyu" aku menatapnya semakin dalam

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Dia tampak sangat gelisah..

"miane kalau hyung membuatmu tidak nyaman Kyu" aku mencoba membuat Kyuhyun lebih tenang

"gwencana hyung" Kyu menatapku sedikit tersenyum

"hyung sudah tahu dengan pasti aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintaiku, begitu juga aku sangat mencintainya" Kyu kembali berkata

"yah hyung tahu itu! hyung hanya ingin mencoba untuk jujur saja" aku belokan mobilku keluar tol

"sejujurnya, hubunganku dengan Siwon hyung belakangan ini tidak begitu baik. Aku mulai merasakan ketidak nyamanan bersamanya" Kyu mulai bercerita

"apa hyung tahu apa penyebab utama kenapa aku mulai ragu dan tidak nyaman dengan hubungan lamaku?" Kyu menatap jauh kedepan

"mola!" jawabku singkat

"karena aku bertemu denganmu hyung! Tadi pagi saat hyung datang menjemputku aku menerima telpon dari kekasihku, untuk pertama kalinya aku berbohong padanya adalah semata karena kamu hyung. Aku bilang aku sedang bersama eomma padahal aku sedang bersamamu hyung"

"Aku mulai meragukan hubungan antara aku dengannya karena terlali banyak yang membuatku semakin tidak nyaman terutama sikap possesifnya."

"aku ingin menjalani hubungan baru dengan kamu hyung" jawaban Kyu ibarat angin sejuk ditengah gurun yang panas

"jinja? Apakah kamu ingin menjalin hubungan denganku Kyu" aku ingin memastikan

"ya hyung, tapi dengan kondisi hyung harus bersabar sampai aku benar – benar mengakhiri hubunganku dengan dia. Dia adalah orang yang posesif dan berkuasa dia sangat mencintaiku dan rela melakukan apapun untukku. Dia sering menunjukannya dengan banyak cara yaitu melawan orang tuanya dan mengajaku lari keluar negeri"

"Dulu aku begitu menyayangi dan mencintainya, tapi ketenaran dan popularitasnya juga sikap possesipnya membuatku tidak nyaman. Dia anak orang kaya di Seoul appanya seorang kongomerat dan eommanya seorang dokter kandungan ternama. Itu beban yang sangat besar buatku karena gerak – gerikku selalu diawasi"

"Aku ingin lepas dari lingkungan seperti itu dan memulai hidup baru dengan kamu hyung" Kyu menjelaskan panjang lebar

"baiklah Kyu, aku akan bersabar memberikan kamu kesempatan unutk menyelesaikan hubunganmu dengannya hingga benar – benar usai setelah itu kita baru bisa hidup bahagia" aku genggam tangan Kyu dengan senyum bahagia.

**Choi Siwon of view**

Kyuhyun-ah apa kamu tahu aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kamu? Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk kamu walau harus kehilangan hak warisku jika orang tuaku mengusirku karena aku menjalin hubungan dengan kamu aku rela asal kau selalu ada disampingku. Sebesar itulah cintaku untukmu Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku nantinya jika kamu meninggalkan aku? Apakah aku masih bisa meneruskan hidupku tanpa kamu Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan pernah pergi dariku dan jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku.

Hatiku berbisik lirih jika aku sedang merasakan rindu yang dalam pada Kyuhyun kekasihku yang sudah lebih setahun ini setia mendampingiku. sore ini aku sungguh tidak dapat menahan rasa rindu ini. Aku akan pergi menemuinya. dan meminta penjelasannya tentang penari striptis itu.

Belum sampai garasi appa sudah menegurku

"Siwon-ah! Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya appa meletakkan korannya dimeja

"keluar sebentar appa!" jawabku menghentikan langkahku

"sore ini kamu pake mobil appa saja dulu! Tadi eomma pake mobil kamu ke klinik soalnya mobil eomma masih diservise ganti oli" ternyata appa tidak berniat melarangku keluar

"nee appa! Saya pergi" aku pamit pada appa.

Mobil Lambhorgini milik appa siapa yang mampu menolaknya? Aku memang pernah ingin sekali meminjam mobil ini sama appa, tapi beruntung belum sampai aku meminjam appa sudah menawarkannya lebih dulu. Aku akan memberikan kejutan buat Kyuhyun dengan mobil ini, dia tidak akan menyangka kalau aku yang datang menemuinya.

Rumah Kyuhyun tampak begitu sepi dari luar, aku lihat ada sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumah Kyuhyun dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil itu. Tak lama keluar penari brengsek. aku lihat Kyu keluar dari rumahnya menghampiri penari itu yang mencium pipi kanan Kyu. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai berlalu. Aku putuskan untuk mengikuti mobil itu dari jauh dan aku yakin Kyu tidak akan curiga karena mobil yang aku pakai untuk mengikutinya adalah mobil appa.

Aku coba untuk menelpon Kyu apakah dia akan berkata jujur padaku ataukah dia akan kembali berbohong?

"halo hyung!" jawab Kyu dari seberang telpon

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kamu sedang apa?" tanyaku pelan

"oh, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas hyung!" jawabnya terdengar gugup

"dimana?" tanyaku lagi

"dikamar hyung" jawabnya pelan

"aku rindu kamu Kyu! Bisakah kita bertemu?" aku berusaha menutupi emosiku

"miane hyung! Aku benar – benar pusing dengan semua tugas ini! Aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya, jadi kita tunda dulu pertemuan kita hyung! Aku janji besok malam kita bertemu di club seperti biasa" Kyu semakin membuatku emosi

"nee. Arraseo kita ketemu besok di club saja Kyu! Kamu harus tepati janji kamu, arra!" aku berkata tegas

"arraseo hyung! Aneyong" Kyu menutup telponnya.

Wajahku memerah dan hatiku terasa panas terbakar api cemburu. Menyaksikan dengan mataku sendiri kebohongan yang Kyu berikan padaku. Aku terus membuntuti mobil itu untuk memastikan akan kemana mobil itu. Ternyata mereka pergi kebukit untuk melihat City of light dari atas bukit karena saat itu langit sudah mulai gelap dan jam Tagheueur ditangan kiriku sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam. Aku memelankan mobilku karena takut mereka curiga diikuti olehku, hingga ada mobil lain yang masuk setelah mereka diikuti aku. Aku lihat ada 4 mobil terparkir ditepi bukit dan pemandangan kota sudah mulai indah dengan lampu – lampunya. Aku parkirkan mobilku tepat disamping mobil yang ditumpangi Kyu.

Aku sungguh penasaran dan ingin segera menarik Kyu keluar dari mobil itu, aku menduga – duga apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana? Mataku tidak dapat berpaling dari mobil sedan itu. Mereka mematikan lampu depan dan lampu dalam sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang mereka lakukan disana. Setengah jam berlalu aku semakin penasaran dan aku perhatikan mobil itu bergoyang pelan lalu mataku melongo saat melihat mobil itu bergoyang. Aku spontan keluar dari mobilku untuk mendekati mobil itu. Semakin dekat mobil itu bergoyang semakin cepat seiring dengan detak dadaku yang semakin kencang. Aku sudah dekat dengan mobil itu tapi lututku lemas dan tak sanggup menopang badanku aku ambruk dipinggir mobil itu dan aku bersandar lemas dipintu belakang mobil itu.

Aku dengar suara Kyu mendesah dan berkata

"Sungmin hyung bertahanlah aku akan mencapai klimaks" hatiku semakin panas dan air mataku menetes dikedua pipiku. Aku dengar suara namja itu merintih sedikit mendesah

"you so damn kyu! Its hurt" aku menengok kearah kaca mobil itu namun sangat gelap tiba – tiba aku kembali mendengar suara Kyu

"ohh hyung kamu sungguh hebat! Gumawao aku terpuaskan dan aku harap hyung juga demikian" suara Kyu mendesah

"aku juga puas Kyuhyun-ah sarangheo" suara namja itu terdengar

"nado hyung!" suara Kyu membuatku terasa sangat sakit.

Tersambar petir mungkin seperti ini rasanya. Aku harus mendengar desahan nikmat dari kekasih yang sangat aku cintai dan sayangi tetapi nikmat yang dia dapat bukanlah bersamaku melainkan dengan orang lain.

Kyuhyun-ah kamu sungguh tega melakukan itu padaku. Aku tulus mencintai kamu tapi ternyata kamu tidak tulus, kamu berubah setelah menjadi orang yang menakutkan sejak kenal dengan namja brengsek itu. Kamu menjadi orang asing yang menakutkan penuh tipu muslihat dan sangat jahat. Dibalik wajah tampan, tatapan mata yang teduh dan senyum yang lembut itu ternyata kamu lebih buruk dari iblis.

**Cho Kyuhyun point if view**

Miane Siwon hyung aku kembali membohongimu untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak sedang belajar atau mengerjakan tugas tapi saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang indah bersama kekasih baruku yaitu Lee Sungmin. Aku janji besok aku akan menemuimu dan melepaskan rindumu walau hasrat itu sudah mulai berkurang padamu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin hyung menatapku sambil terus melajukan mobilnya

"nee, ada apa hyung?" tanyaku balik menatapnya

"yang barusan menelponmu pasti dari Siwon-shi kan?" Sungmin hyung bertanya

"nee. Dia yang menelpon jawabku memalingkan muka kesamping

"apa kamu merasa tidak nyaman dengan cinta segitiga ini Kyu?" Sungmin hyung bertanya lagi

"ani, gwencana" jawabku singkat menatapnya

"kalau kamu merasa tidak nyaman dan merasa berat terhadap Siwon-shi, aku rela mundur Kyu" perkataan Sungmin hyung membuatku tersentak

"andwee! Hyung aku sangat menghargai hubungan yang sedang kita jalin ini. Aku justru ingin segera mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Siwon hyung. Aku merasa lebih nyaman dan bahagia bersamamu hyung" aku berkata sejujurnya

"jinja?" Sungmin hyung tampak ragu

"ya hyung aku berkata jujur" jawabku menggegam tangannya dan mengecupnya

"gumawao Kyu" Sungmin hyung tersenyum bahagia.

Tidak terasa kami sudah sampai di bukit, rencana kami untuk menyaksikan City of light tampaknya akan tercapai. Langit begitu cerah dan mulai gelap, bulan menerangi dan bertaburan bintang disekitarnya. Sungmin hyung memarkirkan mobilnya paling pinggir diantara dua mobil yang sudah terparkir lebih dulu. Dan aku lihat ada dua mobil lagi menyusul dan yang satu terparkir disebelah mobil Sungmin hyung.

"indah bukan pemandangan kota jika dilihat dari sini Kyu!" Sungmin hyung tampak mengagumi lampu – lampu kota yang tampak seperti permata jika diliat dari kejauhan

"indah sekali hyung! Aku menyukainya" aku ikut menikmati pemandangan itu

"Kyu! Maukan kau memelukku?" Sungmin hyung meminta sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku lakukan padanya

"tentu saja hyung" aku segera memeluknya dengan erat.

Aku merasakan detak jantung Sungmin hyung berdebar kencang

"hyung! Taukah kamu, moment seperti inilah yang selalu ingin aku nikmati bersamamu" aku sedikit menggombal

"nado Kyu" Sungmin hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku lalu memejamkan matanya.

Aku tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan untuk dapat mencium bibir tipisnya. Aku lumat bibir itu dan aku hisap lidahnya dan memainkan lidahku didalam mulutnya. Sungmin hyung perlahan melepaskan ciumannya

"apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang Kyu?" Sungmin hyung tampak menantang

"jika hyung menginginkannya kita lakukan sekarang?" jawabku spontan

"kita pindah ke jok belakang Kyu" Sungmin hyung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mulai pindah kebelakang meninggalkan aku.

Aku ikuti dia pindah kejok belakang. Dan mulai melumat kembali bibirnya. Tangan Sungmin hyung mencoba membuka kancing celanaku dan menurunkan reseltingku. Setelah berhasil dia mulai memasukan tangan lembutnya kedalam underwearku dan memainkan memberku

"hyung! Kamu percaya padaku kan?" aku tatap Sungmin hyung penuh cinta

"tentu saja Kyu" jawabnya manja

"aku akan memberikan kenikmatan untukmu maka pasrahlah dan hanya nikmati apa yang akan aku lakukan buat kamu hyung" aku mulai membuka celana jeans yang dia pakai, menurunkan underwearnya sehingga membernya terlihat jelas.

Aku genggam batang yang mulai mengeras itu lalu aku turun dari jok, berlutut dipijakan kaki jok belakang lalu kepalaku aku turunkan tepat kearah membernya lalu mulai menjilati kepala batang itu. Aku kocok perlahan maju mundur sama seperti yang Siwon hyung lalukan padaku dulu.

Aku hisap kepala itu dan membuat Sungmin hyung mendesah nikmat

"ahh Kyu! Ahh" itulah desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku kocok terus batang itu sambil aku jilat bagian kepalanya hingga hampir orgasme

"oh Kyu itu sungguh menyenangkan ahh" Sungmin hyung kembali mendesah.

Aku terus mengocoknya lalu keluarlah cairan putih dari kepala batang itu membasahi jok juga bajuku

"miane Kyu! Aku mengotori bajumu" Sungmin hyung mengambil kertas tisue yang ada disitu berusaha membersihkan cairan sperma yang membasahi bajuku

"gwencana hyung!" aku genggam tangan Sungmin hyung lalu kembali menciumi bibir tipisnya

"hyung sekarang giliranku" aku lepas perlahan bibirku yang menempel dibibirnya

"ya Kyu!" Sungmin hyung merubah posisinya seperti posisiku tadi dan menyuruhku untuk duduk diatas jok dia lalu menurunkan celanaku juga underwearku.

Dia mulai mengoral memberku membuatnya menjadi lebih tegang dan membesar

"yah hyung seperti itu" aku remas lembut rambut Sungmin hyung.

Dia lebih mahir saat melakukannya dibanding aku.

"hentikan hyung" aku memintanya untuk menghentikan oralnya

"wae?" Sungmin hyung terkejut

"kemarilah" aku angkat Sungmin hyung yang berlutut dan memintanya untuk menungging diatas jok

"ahh ternyata kamu ingin seperti ini Kyu" Sungmin hyung menyamankan posisi nunggingnya biar lebih santai dan nyaman.

Aku basahi jari tangan kiriku dengan salivaku untuk membasahi anusnya, aku coba masukan satu jariku seperti yang Siwon hyung selalu lakukan padaku, dua jari masuk dan Sungmin hyung hanya bereaksi sedikit terkejut, tiga jari masuk aku rasa otot sekitar anusnya sudah mulai relax lalu aku masukan memberku dan reaksi Sungmin hyung terkejut

"ah damn!" itu yang aku dengar dari mulutnya.

Aku mulai medorong keluar masuk memberku dilubang itu dan aku merasakan sensasi luar biasa, semakin cepat semakin nikmat

"ouw fuck! terus Kyu" Sungmin hyung merintih pelan

"Sungmin hyung bertahanlah aku akan mencapai klimaks" aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku maju mundur dilubang itu

"you so damn Kyu! deeper kyu" Sungmin hyung merintih. Aku merasakan nikmat luar biasa dan aku akan mencapai orgasme

"ohh hyung kamu sungguh hebat! Gumawao aku terpuaskan dan aku harap hyung juga demikian" kalimat yang aku ucapkan saat klimaks itu datang

"aku juga puas Kyuhyun-ah sarangheo" Sungmin hyung duduk lemas disebelahku yang sedang membersikan sisa spermaku disekitar selangkanganku

"nado hyung!" aku kecup kening Sungmin hyung dan menghela nafas panjang.

entah kenapa saat bercinta dengan Sungmin hyung, bayangan wajah Siwon hyung semakin sering terlintas dalam benakku. apakah karena saat bercinta dengan Sungmin hyung posisiku sama sepertinya? ternyata berada diposisimu itu jauh lebih menyenangkan hyung.

Kami pulang setelah membersihkan sisa – sisa cairan itu yang mengotori jok belakang mobil Sungmin hyung dan kembali memakai celana kami. Hanya tinggal satu mobil yang masih bertahan disana dan membuatku penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu didalam mobil Lambhorgini itu.

T B C


	6. Chapter 6

penambahan karakter

**Kim Soo Hyun**

namja metro sexual gay, yang berhasil menikmati malam indahnya dengan Sungmin. dia berprofesi sebagai seorang chef profesional

**Sim Changmin point of view**

Pernikahan itu tidak lama lagi akan berlangsung waktu berlalu terasa begitu cepat. Fanny sudah meninggalkaku dia memutuskanku secara sepihak dan tidak mau mendengarkan alasanku menikah dengan Yuri noona.

Hidupku terasa semakin tidak menggairahkan. Aku harus menikah dengan seorang lesbian dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya hanya untuk membahagiakan eommaku.

Malam berlalu begitu cepat aku menatap keluar jendela tak terasa langit sudah mulai terang. Aku terjaga semalaman dan sama sekali tidak memejamkan mataku walau sesaat. Aku dengar ponselku bunyi menerima panggilan. Siapa yang menelponku sepagi ini? Aku penasaran dan melihat layar ponselku ternyata dari Siwon hyung. Ada apa dia sepagi ini menelponku. Aku segera menjawab panggilan itu.

Siwon hyung memintaku datang kebukit untuk menjemputnya karena dia tidak sanggup menyetir mobil untuk pulang kerumah. Anehnya dia sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya sampai dia tidak sanggup menyetir dan apa yang dia lakukan semalaman berada dibukit? Apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan? Demi persahabatan yang sudah terjalin aku putuskan untuk menjemput Siwon hyung.

Aku harus mencari taxy karena saat turun dari bukit nanti aku akan menyetir mobil Siwon hyung. Pagi – pagi begini taxy memang sulit didapat. Aku harus jalan lebih jauh lagi untuk menemukan taxy, dan beruntung aku mendapatkannya. Aku suruh supir itu mengantarku kebukit yang Siwon hyung maksud.

Dalam perjalanan menuju bukit, kabut tebal menutupi jarak pandang kami. Supir taxy tidak berani naik karena kabut itu begitu tebal dan akan membahayakan nyawa kami berdua.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku harus berjalan kaki untuk mencapai puncak bukit itu. Ada beberapa petani lewat berpasan denganku, membuatku tenang ternyata aku tidak sendiri dibukit ini. Aku putuskan menelpon Siwon hyung

"Changmin-ah" suara Siwon hyung terdengar parau

"kamu dimana hyung?" tanyaku

"aku tepat berada dipuncak. Palli! Aku kedinginan" suara Siwon hyung terdengar menggigil

"nee! Aku sebentar lagi sampai.

Aku lihat kabut mulai menipis seiring terbitnya matahari pagi. Aku sudah sampai dipuncak dan aku lihat sebuah mobil Lambhorgini terparkir disitu.

Apakah Siwon hyung mengganti mobilnya? Aku hampiri mobil itu dan ternyata memang benar Siwon hyung ada didalamnya dibelakang stir mobil dan menggigil kedinginan

"Siwon hyung! Gwencana?" aku bertanya panik karena wajah Siwon hyung begitu pucat dengan bibir membiru kedinginan

"Changmin-ah kamu datang!" Siwon hyung membuka pintu mobilnya

"apa yang terjadi hyung? Kenapa kamu seperti ini" aku memapahnya keluar dari mobil dan memakaikan jacketku untuk menghangatkannya

"bawa aku pergi dari bukit ini Minnie-ah" suara Siwon hyung semakin lemah

"baiklah" aku memapah Siwon hyung masuk kembali kedalam mobil untuk duduk disamping jok supir.

Dan aku segera masuk setelah memastikan Siwon hyung duduk dengan nyaman.

"wae? Apa yang terjadi hyung?" aku terus bertanya karena penasaran

"Kyuhyun mengkhianati aku. Dia punya kekasih baru dan semalam aku melihat mereka berdua kencan dibukit ini" Siwon hyung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"apa? Kyuhyun selingkuh?" aku tidak yakin

"nee. Dia sudah berani mengkhianati aku demi namja bernama Sungmin" Siwon hyung meneteskan air matanya

"hyung!" aku tepuk pundaknya pelan berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya

"aku sudah memiliki rencana indah yang akan aku rajut dengannya. Aku akan pindah ke Eropa dan menetap disana hidup bahagia bersama dia" Siwon hyung menarik nafas panjang

"dimana Kyu kenal namja itu? Apakah namja itu teman satu sekolah?" aku bertanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari Siwon hyung

"namja itu seorang stripper di club yang biasa kami kunjungi" Siwon hyung semakin tidak bersemangat.

"apa hyung ingin pulang sekarang?" tanyaku berhati – hati saat menuruni bukit itu

"ani! Aku ingin menemui seseorang" SIwon hyung membuka ponselnya seperti hendak menelpon seseorang

"Cleo-shi! Kamu dimana?" aku dengar Siwon hyung membuka percakapan

"aku harus menemuimu sekarang. bisa?" Siwon hyung memelas

"gumawao Cleo-shi! Kirim melalui pesan alamat tempat tinggalmu" Siwon hyung menutup telponnya

"siapa dia hyung? Apa dia seorang yeoja?" tanyaku penasaran

"nee, dia yeoja yang sangat unik dan aku membutuhkannya saat ini" jawab Siwon hyung dengan senyum tersungging diwajahnya

"yeoja itu pasti sangat istimewa sehingga hyung ingin menemuinya disaat hyung sedang terluka" aku penasaran dan membayangkan seperti apa wajah yeoja itu

"antarkan aku kealamat ini" Siwon hyung menunjukan sebuah alamat melalui ponselnya yang baru saja mendapatkan pesan singkat

"berangkat!" jawabku melajukan mobilnya.

Alamat itu ternyata tidak begitu jauh dari klinik dokter Leeteuk. Sebuah motel mewah terdiri dari 5 lantai yang mana penghuninya kebanyakan adalah keluarga kecil.

"kita sudah sampai hyung!" aku melihat kembali alamat dalam ponsel itu

"gumawao! Kamu bawa saja mobilku dan jemput aku nanti" Siwon hyung bergegas keluar namun hampir terjatuh

"hyung! Gwencana?" aku menyusulnya keluar dan memapahnya

"biar aku antar hyung keatas" aku papah Siwon hyung yang lemas dan mulai menyusuri tangga.

Kamar 306 sudah didepan mata, aku tekan bel dipintu lalu terdengar suara merdu seorang yeoja dari dalam

"siapa?" Tanya yeoja itu "uri, Siwon-shi" jawabku sedikit keras.

Tak lama pintu dibuka lalu keluarlah seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik rambut panjang terurai, mata coklat bening, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan dia begitu wangi.

Dia memakai celana pajama juga t-shirt ketat berwarna putih polos menonjolkan ukuran dadanya yang hmmm membuat namja normal sepertiku terangsang.

"Siwon-shi! Anda kenapa? Sepertinya anda tidak sehat!" yeoja cantik itu hanya mempedulikan Siwon hyung dan tidak menghiraukan kehadiranku

"Siwon hyung memang kurang sehat nona" aku terus menatap wajahnya

"ah! Miane saya mengabaikan anda! Saya Cleo" yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya

"Shim Changmin" aku sambut tangan yeoja itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Cleo-shi boleh aku masuk?" Siwon hyung menginterupsi percakapan kami

"tentu saja Siwon-shi" Cleo membantuku memapah Siwon hyung masuk kedalam.

Kami membaringkan Siwon hyung diatas soffa panjang depan ruang tv

"gumawao" Siwon hyung berterima kasih pada aku dan Cleo

"saya buatkan minum untuk kalian" Cleo berlalu kedapur kecil yang bisa terlihat dari ruangan dimana kami duduk

"hyung! Dimana kamu mengenal yeoja cantik itu?" tanyaku pelan takut Cleo mendengarnya

"dia penari di club Boys Over Flower. Aku mengenalnya disana" jawab Siwon hyung sama pelannya

"apa dia yeoja yang normal?" tanyaku semakin penasaran karena aku tahu club itu adalah club tempat berkumpul para gay dan lesbian

"entahlah! Sepupumu Yuri juga mengenalnya dan aku rasa dia juga menyukainya" jawab Siwon hyung membuatku kecewa

"Yuri menyukainya?" tanyaku memastikan

"mungkin!" jawab Siwon hyung datar.

"silahkan! Miane hanya ada hot chocolate" Cleo menyuguhkan dua cangkir besar coklat panas

"gumawao Cleo-shi" jawabku menatapnya

"changmin-ah! Kamu boleh pergi. Aku perlu bicara berdua dengan Cleo kamu tidak keberatan kan?" Siwon hyung benar – benar memuakan

"nee, arraseo hyung. Bagaimana dengan mobilmu?" tanyaku

"terserah kamu. Kamu bawa atau tinggalkan saja" jawabnya memejamkan mata dan air mata menetes dipipinya

"aku tinggalkan saja hyung. Biar aku pulang pakai taxy saja karena rumahku dekat dari sini" aku simpan kunci mobil milik Siwon hyung diatas meja kaca

"Cleo-shi! Saya pulang, tolong jaga hyung saya" aku pamit pada Cleo

"nee, anda tidak perlu khawatir" Cleo-shi mengantarku sampai pintu.

Bayangan wajah cantik yeoja itu aku bawa hingga kerumah. Aku baru ingat Cleo adalah yeoja yang aku lihat di caffe waktu itu, seorang yeoja anggun yang bermain piano menghibur para pengunjung caffe.

"Changmin-ah! Kamu dari mana?" suara Yuri mengagetkanku

"hmm, menemui Siwon hyung" jawabku singkat dan hendak meninggalkannya tapi aku hentikan langkahku saat aku teringat Cleo

"noona! Apa kamu mengenal seorang yeoja bernama Cleo?" tanyaku antusias

"yah! Wae?" jawab Yuri menatapku heran

"aku baru saja mengenalnya hari ini, Siwon hyung yang mengenalkan kami" aku berjalan mendekati Yuri

"yah aku lihat Siwon oppa memang dekat dengan penari itu. Wae?" Yuri kembali bertanya

"dia yeoja yang sangat cantik dan aku menyukainya" aku berkata jujur

"boo? Kamu menyukainya? Fanny?" Yuri menepuk bahuku kencang

"kami sudah putus, dia meninggalkan aku karena aku akan segera menikahimu" aku hempaskan tubuhku di sofa empuk

"miane Changmin-ah. Lalu apa yang kamu inginkan dari Cleo?" Yuri duduk disampingku

"noona, aku pernah memintamu satu hal sebagai syarat aku mau menikahimu. Apa noona masih ingat?" aku tatap Yuri

"nee, wae?" Yuri menatapku cemberut

"aku menginginkan Cleo dan noona harus mengabulkannya" aku tatap Yuri dengan wajah serius

"boo? Kamu tahu dia seorang penari striptis? Dan aku dengar dia adalah seorang pelacur juga" Yuri benar – benar membuatku syok

"jingja? Dia seorang pelacur?" tanyaku memastikan apa yang baru aku dengar

"nee. Itu kabar yang aku dengar tentang dia" jawab Yuri datar

"gwencana! Itu lebih bagus, aku ingin saat bulan madu nanti, bercinta dengan Cleo. Noona pasti akan mengajak Jessi bukan? Jadi noona juga harus bisa membawakan Cleo untuk menemaniku dan memuaskanku saat bulan madu nanti" aku memberikan syaratku pada Yuri

"kamu sudah gila dongsaeng-ah! Tapi akan aku kabulkan persyaratanmu itu" Yuri berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Cleopatra point of view

Aku tatap wajah tampan namja yang sedang tertidur pulas dihadapanku ini. Seorang Choi Siwon berada dikamarku dan berbaring diatas sofaku. Entah apa yang sudah menimpanya sehinga dia tampak begitu menderita.

Aku melihat air mata terus menetes dikedua pipinya dan aku dengar nafasnya begitu berat, ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dan menghilangkan dukanya. Saat aku hendak mengusap air matanya, tiba- tiba dia terbangun.

"Cleo-shi! Apa aku tertidur lama?" dia bertanya menatapku

"2 jam anda tertidur Siwon-shi" jawabku duduk disofa sebelah.

Siwon-shi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalannya

"Kyuhyun berselingkuh dan semalam aku menyaksikan dia kencan dengan penari striptis itu" Siwon-shi mulai bercerita

"jingja? Kyuhyun-shi mengkhianati anda?" aku berpura-pura terkejut padahal aku memang sudah tahu tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun karena aku yang sudah mengaturnya

"semalam mereka bercinta didalam mobil dibukit itu, aku mendengar desahan mereka berdua dan begitu menyakitkan" Siwon-shi menutup wajahnya

"miane Siwon-shi anda harus mengalaminya" aku usap bahunya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Cleo-ah? Aku sangat mencintainya dan masih belum bisa melupakannya" Siwon-shi kembali meneteskan air matanya

"tapi jika Kyuhyun-shi sudah tidak mencintai anda apakah anda akan tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus mencintainya? Itu sangat merugikan anda Siwon-shi, cobalah untuk bisa melupakannya, untuk memudahkannya ingatlah semua hal yang buruk dan menyakitkan tentang dia. Hingga anda benar – benar sakit dan membencinya"

"ingatlah bagaimana dia membohongi anda, mengkhianati anda, bermesraan dengan namja lain, dan banyak yang bisa anda ingat hal buruk lainnya tentang dia, maka pelan – pelan anda akan sadar betapa ruginya anda telah menyayangi dan pernah mencintainya begitu tulus. Biarlah hal baik dan manis tentangnya menjadi kenangan indah dalam hidup anda, bahwa anda pernah merasakan bahagia tapi cukup sampai disitu saja"

"Pernahkan anda berfikir untuk hidup normal seperti namja lainnya? Mencintai dan menyukai yeoja? Anda pasti telah mengecewakan orang tua anda karena anda seorang gay! Cobalah untuk dapat melihat sisi feminism dan keindahan dari seorang yeoja, bayangkan bahwa anda akan menemukan surga dan kenikmatan yang tiada tara dari seorang yeoja" aku tatap Siwon-shi dengan tatapan sangat dalam

"aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup? Bisakah kamu mengajariku?" Siwon-shi menatapku memelas

"apa yang anda rasakan saat bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik?" tanyaku mendekatinya

"biasa saja, aku hanya bisa mengakui kalau yeoja itu memang cantik. Seperti saat melihat kamu, aku sadar kamu yeoja yang sangat cantik dan sexy tapi begitu saja tidak ada perasaan apapun" jawabnya jujur

"lalu saat anda melihat para penari striptis itu dan mereka menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu hingga benar – benar telanjang apa anda sama sekali tidak ada perasaan apapun?" aku terus bertanya

"tidak ada" jawabnya singkat

"cobalah untuk menciumku!" aku menantangnya

"boo? Mencium kamu" Siwon-shi terperanjat

"bukankah tadi anda bilang anda meminta saya untuk mengajari anda!" aku tatap dia dengan tatapan menggoda

"nee, tapi tidak secepat itu" Siwon-shi kembali duduk

"anda tidak akan pernah siap kalau anda tidak pernah memulai" aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya untuk ikut berdiri

"kamu mau apa?" Siwon-shi bertanya

"ikutlah aku!" aku tuntun dia masuk kekamar pribadiku yang nyaman dan sangat wangi

"kamu mau apa" tanyanya menghentikan langkah

"aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun" aku berbisik lembut ditelinganya dan menggigit lembut daun telinganya membuatnya bergidig

"Cleo-shi aku tidak bisa" Siwon-shi melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berlalu kembali kesofa.

Aku tidak kehabisan akal aku kejar dia lalu aku peluk dia dari belakang

"diamlah sebentar izinkan aku memelukmu!" aku peluk tubuh kekarnya dengan sangat erat dan membiarkan dadaku menempel dipunggungnya, tanganku mulai meraba dadanya yang bidang

"Cleo-shi! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Siwon bertanya berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang sedang memeluknya

"chua e Siwon-shi" jawabku spontan tanpa berifikir panjang

"boo?" Siwon-shi membalikan badannya menatapku dengan penuh heran

"chua e" aku mengulangi kalimatku

"babbo! Kamu tau dengan pasti aku seorang gay yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hasrat pada seorang yeoja" Siwon-shi berlalu meninggalkan aku

"tapi aku bisa merubahmu! Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu" teriakku

"menyembuhkanku? Kamu pikir ini adalah sebuah penyakit?" Siwon-shi kembali menghampiriku

"yah benar gay adalah sebuah penyakit yang harus disembukan, bukankan Tuhan menciptakan yeoja untuk berpasangan dengan namja agar mereka bisa memiliki keturunan? Anda mencintai sesama namja dan apakah anda akan memiliki keturunan? Apa yang anda dapat dari menjalin hubungan dengan sesama namja? Gunjingan, penolakan, dan tatapan aneh dari masyarakat luas, itu yang anda dapat. Apa anda nyaman dengan kehidupan seperti itu?" aku tiba – tiba sok menasehati Siwon-shi

"apa urusanmu dan apa pedulimu aku hidup nyaman atau tidak, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kamu. Dan kalaupun aku sembuh dari ketidak normalan ini, aku tidak akan memilihmu. Aku akan memilih yeoja yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan yeoja baik – baik agar orang tuaku bahagia" Siwon-shi menatapku sinis

"lalu apa tujuan anda datang ketempatku sekarang ini? anda datang disaat anda terluka" aku berusaha menutupi rasa sakit hatiku karena hinaan yang telah Siwon-shi ucapkan

"tadinya aku pikir kamu adalah chingu yang menyenangkan yang bisa memberikan ketenangan bagiku yang sedang galau. Tapi ternyata kamu tidak jauh beda dengan orang yang sok mengerti dan sok tahu apa yang aku butuhkan. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu" Siwon-shi mengambil dengan kasar kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar

"anda harus ingat Siwon-shi! Andalah yang mencari saya dan menemui saya! Dan sekarang anda sendiri yang menghindari saya. Kelak anda jangan menyesal jika anda benar – benar sedang membutuhkan saya namun sulit bagi anda untuk dapat menemukan saya" aku berteriak hingga ucapanku benar – benar terdengar oleh Siwon-shi hingga dia keluar dari tempatku

"tidak akan pernah!" Siwon-shi menutup pintu.

Entahlah kenapa aku bertindak bodoh dan sangat ceroboh aku terlalu jujur dan terbawa perasaan. Aku semakin sadar kalau aku memang benar – benar menyukai sosok dari seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan sakit hati diperlakukan kasar walau hanya dengan kata – kata dari seorang namja. Air mataku menetes dan betapa besarnya keinginanku untuk menghentikan langkahnya saat hendak meninggalkanku

"kembalilah Choi Siwon! Lihatlah aku! Betapa aku sangat menyukaimu" itulah jeritan hatiku saat ini.

Cho Kyuhyun point of view

Sejujurnya aku takut dan untuk bertemu dengan Siwon hyung malam ini di club karena perasaan bersalahku padanya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menemuinya dan aku harap aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Aku sangat bahagia bersama Sungmin hyung dan ingin selalu bersamanya.

Aku sudah menelpon Siwon-hyung untuk menjemputku dirumah sekitar jam 8 malam. Itu berarti aku masih ada kesempatan untuk berjumpa dengan Sungmin hyung untuk beberapa saat, entah kenapa aku selalu merindukannya padahal semalam kami telah melewatkan moment indah berdua dibukit itu.

Siwon hyung sudah menungguku diluar dan aku segera menemuinya

"hyung! Lama kita tidak bertemu" sapaku saat masuk kedalam mobilnya

"yah aku rasa kamu tidak pernah merindukanku" Siwon hyung begitu dingin menjawab sapaanku

"wae? Ada apa denganmu hyung?" aku heran melihat responya saat bertemu kembali denganku

"ani. Kita pergi" Siwon hyung menancap gas dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"aku masih penasaran sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hyung?" aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Siwon hyung

"tidak ada! Aku hanya sedang kecewa karena ada seseorang telah mengkhianati kepercayaanku" Siwon hyung berkata tanpa menatapku

"siapa? Maksudmu siapa hyung?" aku merasa dicurigai

"sudahlah lupakan" Siwon hyung menggenggam tanganku.

Selama perjalanan menuju club tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Hening dan sunyi begitu dingin sedingin sikap Siwon hyung padaku.

Sampai kami tiba didepan club dia sama sekali tidak membukakan pintu untukku aku terpaksa keluar sendiri mengikuti langkahnya yang sudah menuju pintu masuk club itu.

Ada banyak couple yang menyapanya dan hanya dibalas dengan dingin oleh Siwon hyung. Aku semakin yakin dia sedang mempunyai masalah yang amat besar hingga dia bersikap seperti itu

"hyung! Tunggu aku" aku teriak karena dia sudah lebih dulu masuk dan mulai menghilang dari keramaian. Malam itu club begitu ramai sepertinya sedang ada even dan malam itu memang malam khusus untuk para gay dan tidak ada lesbian disana.

"hyung!" aku kembali berteriak memanggilnya

"kemarilah" tiba – tiba Siwon hyung menarik tanganku dengan kasar.

Dia terus melangkah cepat sambil menuntunku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia akan membawaku.

"hyung! Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku menatap sekeliling

Ternyata Siwon hyung membawaku masuk kedalam toilet club yang tidak pernah aku masuki. Dia memaksaku masuk kedalam toilet yang sempit itu.

"hyung apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyaku panik saat dia membuka celananya tergesa – gesa

"bukalah! Pally" Siwon hyung membentakku untuk pertama kalinya

"hyung! Wae?" aku menjadi takut karena tatapannya begitu menyeramkan

Dia membuka paksa celanaku dan langsung membalikanku untuk membungkuk dan menempelkan dadaku diatas wastafel.

"hyung! Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini!" aku memohon padanya.

Tapi permohonanku sia – sia. Siwon hyung tidak memperdulikannya. Dia memaksaku untuk melayani nafsu syahwatnya tanpa melakukan foreplay terlebih dahulu.

Aku sungguh merasa kesakitan saat Siwon hyung memaksa memasukan membernya yang sudah ereksi. Aku dengar teriakannya

"ah ah ah" dengan penuh emosi. Sebenarnya apa yang dia fikirkan menyiksaku seperti ini

"hyung aku kesakitan!" keluhku menahan sakit

Siwon hyung sama sekali tidak mendengarnya dia malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya di belakangku. Semakin dalam aku semakin kesakitan hingga dia benar – benar mencapai orgasme.

Banyak hal yang aneh dengan sikapnya malam ini. Biasanya setelah mencapai orgasme, hyung selalu mencium atau mengigit lembut daun telingaku. Tapi kali ini tidak sama sekali. Dia malah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku tercengang

"aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu Kyu! Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kamu mulai" Siwon hyung langsung memakai kembali celananya dan berlalu meninggalkan aku yang masih merasa kesakitan.

Aku mencoba mencerna dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan siwon Hyung. Aku pakai kembali celaku setelah membersihkan sperma Siwon hyung yang memcasahi anus juga selangkanganku.

Aku keluar dari toilet dan tiba – tiba Siwon hyung kembali menarik tanganku untuk duduk ditempat biasa.

Kami duduk ditempat biasa VVIP yang tidak boleh ditempati oleh sembarangan orang

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hyung? Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi?" tanyaku lirih

"diamlah dan nikmati malam indah ini" jawab Siwon hyung singkat

"malam ini kenapa club tampak begitu ramai? Apa ada acara?" aku bertanya pada Siwon hyung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melupakan kejadian tadi

"entahlah! Sepertinya memang sedang ada acara" jawab Siwon hyung masih ketus

"malam semua! Saya Ryeowook host kalian malam ini. Saya akan mengumumkan kalau malam ini akan diadakan acara spectakuler dan penuh tantangan. Kami menantang anda para seme untuk bertanding kekuatan yaitu adu panco dimana disaat kalian sedang bertanding akan ada godaan dari uri uke tercinta yang sangat sexy Lee Sungmin" pengumuman yang disampaikan Ryeowook berhasil membuatku mati berdiri.

"Sungmin bertugas untuk mengganggu konsentrasi anda dengan pesona dan kesexy-annya. Dimana akan ada hukuman buat kalian jika kalah kalian harus bisa menari striptis bersama uri sexy dancer. Dan untuk yang menang kalian akan mendapatkan malam special bersama Lee Sungmin. Sambutlah Lee Sungmin!" kali ini Ryeowook telah membunuhku.

Kekasih gelapku akan menjadi hadiah untuk siapapun yang memenangkan panco itu. aku tidak kuasa mengontrol emosiku. Aku menjadi tidak fokus dan ingin sekali membawa Sungmin hyung lari dan keluar dari club itu.

Kenapa Sungmin hyung tidak cerita padaku kalau malam ini club akan memanfaatkannya? Apakah dia bersedia melakukannya?.

Aku mendengar riuhnya teriakan kagum pada Sungmin hyung yang malam itu topless hanya memakai celana jeans robek. Aku bisa melihat kulitnya yang mulus itu

"bagi siapa saja yang berminat untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini silahkan maju dan persiapkan diri kalian duduk dimeja panco yang sudah kami siapkan" Ryeowook itu menunjukan beberapa meja untuk bertanding.

Aku lihat Siwon hyung bergegas berdiri sepertinya dia berminat sekali mengikuti kompetisi itu

"hyung! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" aku berdiri mengikuti Siwon hyung yang tampak begitu bersemangat

"wae? Kamu tidak ingin aku ikut adu panco itu?" SIwon hyung menatapku sinis

"yah! Karena aku merasa ini bukanlah gayamu hyung" jawabku berharap dia merubah niatnya

"kenapa tidak? Kamu lihat stripper itu? dia sangatlah menarik dan sexy bukan! Aku menyukainya dan aku rasa dia tampak lebih manis dari kamu Kyu" ucapan Siwon hyung sungguh menyakiti perasaanku

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa cemburu terhadap kedua namja yang istimewa dihatiku.

Siwon hyung sudah duduk dimeja adu panco itu, dan berhasil mengalahkan beberapa seme lainnya. Dibabak akhir dia akan melawan namja bernama Kim Soo Hyun. Soo Hyun adalah seme peringkat ke 2 dan paling digemari setelah Siwon hyung.

Adu panco antara kedua seme gagah itu semakin seru dan teriakan pendukung semakin riuh. Aku terus memandangi Siwon hyung yang sedari tadi memandangi Sungmin hyung dengan tatapan sinis. Sungmin hyungmendekati Siwon hyung lalu membisikan sesuatu.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat panas melihat Siwon hyung dekat dengan Sungmin hyung. Aku merasa tidak rela Siwon hyung dekat dengan namja lain selain aku. Apakah aku cemburu?

Apakah aku memang belum sepenuhnya siap kehilangan hati dan cintanya? Padahal aku sudah memiliki Sungmin hyung tapi aku tetap saja tidak rela melepaskan Siwon hyung.

Dan Siwon hyung berhasil memenangkan adu panco itu, Soo Hyun kalah dan dia harus menari striptis bersama sexy dancer yang masih belum disebutkan siapa namanya.

Siwon hyung tampak begitu puas dan bahagia telah memenangkan adu panco itu. Ryeowook sang host segera mengumumkan pemenangnya dan meminta Siwon hyung naik keatas stage juga meminta Sungmin hyung ikut naik juga.

Mereka berdua dipasangkan dan Ryeowook menyuruh mereka berdua untuk saling berciuman dihadapan kami semua. Aku melihat ekpresi wajah dari keduanya sangat tidak bisa ditebak.

"sebelum Siwon-shi mencium dan menikmati hadiahnya, saya ingin mendengar apa komentar dari kekasih Siwon-shi? Kepada Cho Kyuhyun silahkan naik keatas stage dan berikan komentar anda" Ryeowook memanggil namaku untuk naik keatas stage dan berdiri disamping pasangan baru itu.

Aku merasa lebih baik aku mati saat ini juga. Daripada harus mengutarakan isi hatiku mengomentari pasangan yang akan berciuman didepanku. Dan pasangan itu merupakan kekasihku.

Dalam langkahku menuju stage aku terus memandangi Siwon hyung yang sama sekali tidak melihatku. Pandangannya selalu tertuju pada Sungmin hyung sepertinya Siwon hyung memang sudah melupakan aku.

Tapi aku tetap melanjutkan langkahku dan berfikir inilah saatnya mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku naik keatas stage dan berdiri disamping Siwon hyung yang sedang menggandeng mesra Sungmin hyung.

"Kyuhyun-shi bagaimana perasaan anda kekasih anda telah memenangkan kompetisi ini dan malam ini kekasih anda akan melewatkan malam istimewa bersama hadiahnya Lee Sungmin"

Ryeowook itu menodongku dengan pertanyataan yang membuatku bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya

"jujur saya tidak suka Siwon hyung memenangkan kompetisi ini, karena saya tidak rela dan tidak sanggup membayangkan Siwon hyung melewatkan malam dengan orang lain"

"saya menyesal kenapa saya tidak mampu menghentikan keinginan Siwon hyung untuk ikut bertanding. saya tadi berharap saya masih punya sedikit harapan kalau Siwon hyung kalah dalam kompetisi ini"

"Saya jauh lebih rela menyaksikan Siwon hyung menari striptis dan bermesraan bersama yeoja secantik apapun dia dibanding saya menyaksikan Siwon hyung mencium Lee Sungmin karena itu sangat menyakitkan buat saya" aku berkata sejujurnya dari hati yang paling dalam dan membuat Siwon hyung malah menatapku labih sinis

"wah berikan tepuk tangan untuk kekasih yang sangat mencintai Siwon-shi dengan begitu dalam" Ryeowook memujiku

"Baiklah sebelum Siwon-shi menikmati hadiahnya kita panggilkan sexy dancer kita yang akan menemani Soo Hyun-shi menari inilah Cleopatra! Uri lady rain" Ryeowook memanggil Cleo keluar dan segera naik keatas stage.

Cleopatra malam itu tampil sangat sexy, dia hanya memakai kemeja bahan satin warna putih yang sangat transparan sehingga kami dapat melihat bra dan juga celana dalamnya berwarna merah yang dia pakai. Kaki mulusnya tampak terlihat begitu lenjang dan aku yakin para namja normal akan sangat terangsang saat melihatnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dan sedikit basah dibiarkan terurai begitu saja.

Soo Hyun-ssi sudah naik keatas stage berdiri disamping Cleo yang sensual disisi lain Siwon hyung berdiri disamping Sungmin hyung.

Aku turun dan harus menyaksikan kedua pasangan itu, sepertinya aku sedang dihukum karena perselingkuhanku.

Ryeowookmenjelaskan pada hitungan ke 3 Siwon hyung boleh mencium Sungmin hyung, diikuti Soo Hyun mencium Cleo.

Dan selanjutnya Siwon hyung boleh meninggalkan stage bersama Sungmin hyung yang menjadi miliknya untuk semalam. Sementara Soo Hyung harus menghibur kami semua dengan tarian striptisnya ditemani Cleo.

Ryeowook mulai menghitung maju dari satu sampai 3 dan diluar dugaan Siwon hyung menarik tangan Soo Hyun untuk menjauh dari Cleopatra memberikan Sungmin hyung padanya. Soo Hyun segera membawa Sungmin hyung turun entah dibawa kemana. Membuatku lebih mencemaskannya.

Siwon hyung mencium bibir Cleo dengan sangat mesra membuat kami semua yang ada disana tercengang dan memberikan tepukan yang sangat ramai. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon hyung tidak menikmati hadiahnya?

Setelah mencium Cleo Siwon hyung segera turun dan menghampiriku

Choi Siwon point of view

Apakah aku benar – benar akan mengikuti adu panco ini? Kyuhyun memang benar ini bukanlah gayaku, aku tidak suka dengan tantangan semacam ini. Tapi karena hadiahnya adalah namja brengsek yang sudah merebut Kyuhyun dariku aku menjadi bersemangat untuk mengikuti pertandingan ini. Walau tadi aku sempat membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berolah raga. Anggap itu adalah hukuman baginya yang telah mengkhianatiku.

Aku lihat rekasi Kyuhyun memang sangat panic dan kecewa begitu melihat aku berminat sekali mengikuti adu panco ini. Tentu saja karena hadiah itu adalah kekasih barunya. Semakin terlihat kecewa aku semakin ingin dan berniat sekali untuk memenangkannya. Aku penasaran dengan reaksi Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Kenapa hampir semua lawanku sangat payah? Aku dengan begitu mudah mengalahkan mereka satu – persatu. Hingga aku masuk babak akhir dan harus melawan Soo Hyun.

Semakin lama memperhatikan Sungmin aku menjadi semakin emosi. Apalagi mengingat kejadian nista semalam yang telah mereka lakukan membuatku ingin membunuh keduanya.

Lee Sungmin terus menatapku dan sepertinya hendak menghampiriku dan memang benar dia kini tepat berada tepat disampingku lalu berbisik

"kamu harus memenangkan pertandingan ini, aku akan melayanimu dan akan membuatmu melupakan kekasihmu. Aku akan menjadi milikmu bukan hanya malam ini saja tapi sampai kamu benar – benar bosan denganku" Lee Sungmin berbisik mesra ditelingaku dan tangannya liar menyentuh memberku. Dia ini memang benar – benar liar dan tidak waras.

Dia tahu dengan pasti aku adalah kekasih Kyuhyun yang sudah direbut olehnya. Dan sekarang dia ingin bercinta denganku? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam otaknya?

Aku menjadi sangat penasaran seperti apa kehebatannya ditempat tidur? Apakah dia mampu memuaskan aku seperti Kyuhyun? Aku harus memenangkan pertandingan ini dan melewatkan malam bersama namja keparat ini.

Soo Hyun memang bukan lawan yang mudah, dia sangat tangguh dan mampu menahan tenaga dan kekuatanku. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus memenangkan adu panco ini dan menikmati hadiahku.

Karena yang benar – benar aku inginkan sekarang ini adalah balas dendam terhadap Kyuhyun. Sekali dayung 2 pulau terlampaui. Aku bisa balas dendam dan membuatnya lebih menderita karena kekasihnya harus menjadi kencanku malam ini.

Tekadku memang sudah bulat sehingga semangatku sangatlah tinggi aku berhasil mengalahkan kekuatan Soo Hyun, Lee Sungmin jadi milikku malam ini.

Ryeowook memintaku mencium Sungmin dihadapan semua orang dan melakukannya diatas panggung. Aku sangat penasaran dengan reaksi Kyuhyun saat aku menciumnya.

Aku naik keatas stage bersama Sungmin yang tangannya sku genggam dengan sangat erat karena aku ingin dia kesakitan, aku terus menatap wajahnya yang cantik itu demi mendapatkan cemistri antara kami saat berciuman nanti.

Karena terus menatapnya aku sampai tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba ada disamping kami dan memberikan pendapatnya.

Pengakuan Kyuhyun yang cemburu dihadapan semua orang benar – benar membuatku merasa jijik. Dia bilang dia tidak rela menyaksikan aku menyentuh dan melewatkan malam dengan Sungmin.

Dia bilang dia sakit jika harus menyaksikan aku mencium Lee Sungmin dihadapannya. Dia bilang dia lebih rela melihatku mencium yeoja secantik apapun yeoja itu. Tentu saja dia cemburu tapi bukan padaku melainkan Sungmin yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

Ryeowook memanggil nama penari yang sangat tidak asing ditelingaku yang pagi tadi bermasalah denganku dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku.

Aku sungguh tidak nyaman sampai Cleo akhirnya keluar dan berdiri disampingku. Cleo sexy sekali malam itu dan seperti biasanya dia selalu tampak cantik. Cleo sama sekali tidak menatapku dia terus memandangi Soo Hyun yang sesekali berbisik padanya.

Ryeowook mulai menghitung dan pada hitungan ketiga aku harus mulai mencium Sungmin dihadapan semua termasuk Kyuhyun.

Saat angkat 3 sudah disebutkan, entah kenapa tiba – tiba spontan aku lepaskan genggaman tanganku dari Sungmin dan aku tarik Soo Hyun menjauh dari Cleo dan aku serahkan Sungmin ketangang Soo Hyun, lalu aku segera mencium bibir Cleo dihadapan semua orang.

Cleopatra point of view

Siwon-ssi berhasil memenangkan adu panco itu seperti dugaanku sebelumnya. Itu artinya hilang kesempatanku untuk dapat berciuman dan menari mesra berdua dengannya. Malam itu Siwon-ssi sangatlah indah dimataku. Dia benar – benar tampan dengan kemeja kotak – kotak hitamnya.

Aku harus rela kalau akhirnya Soo Hyun-ssi yang akan menciumku. Biarlah anggap aku sedang melayani tamuku. Soo Hyun-ssi bukanlah orang yang biasa dia juga termasuk namja yang tampan.

Tapi sejak kenal akrab dengan Siwon-ssi hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya dan tertambat padanya. Saat kami bertemu diatas stage, Siwon-ssi sama sekali tidak memandangku atau menengok kearahku walau sesaat.

Siwon-ssi terlihat sangat menikmati hadiahnya Sungmin oppa. Bahkan kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun pun sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan sampai dia turun dari stage meninggalkan kami.

Apakah ini cara dia membalas dendam atas perselingkuhan yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun-ssi padanya?

Ryeowook sudah mulai menghitung dan pada hitungan ke-3 kami harus berciuman dihadapan semua pengunjung termasuk dihadapan Kyuhyun dan kekasih Soo Hyun. Tapi saat masuk hitungan ke-3 aku benar – benar terkejut, saat Soo Hyun-ssii hendak menciumku tiba – tiba Siwon-shi menarik tangan Soo Hyun-ssi menyerahkan Sungmin oppa padanya dan Siwon-ssi menciumku.

Ciuman itu walau hanya sebuah kecupan menempel dibibirku tanpa ada hasrat dari Siwon-ssi aku sangat menikmatinya.

Aku merasakan aliran listrik mengalir disekujur tubuhku. Betapa magnet Siwon-ssi begitu mempengaruhi perasaanku.

Siwon-ssi mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah Kyuhyun-ssi.

"Siwon-ssi! Apa yang anda lakukan? Kenapa anda menyerahkan hadiah anda yang begitu istimewa kepada Soo Hyun? Adakah alasan khusus?" Ryeowook oppa bertanya mewakili rasa penasaran dari semua pengunjung malam itu

"mencium seorang namja sensual seperti Lee Sungmin adalah keinginan besar dari hampir semua seme yang hadir malam ini diclub, itu terlihat dari banyaknya antusiasme dari pengunjung yang bersemangat mengikuti adu panco ini termasuk saya sendiri"

"Saya sangat senang begitu saya mampu mengalahkan Soo Hyun dan menjadi penasaran seperti apa rasanya berciuman dengan namja lain selain kekasih saya. Tapi ada yang lebih menantang buat saya disini"

"apakah saya mampu mengalahkan diri saya sendiri dengan mencoba mencium seorang yeoja? Saya sangat tertantang untuk mencobanya apakah saya mampu mencium seorang yeoja dengan penuh hasrat? Dan yang tadi saya lakukan adalah bagaimana saya membuktikannya" jawaban Siwon-shi membuat kami semua tercengang dan menyambut jawaban itu dengan riuhnya tepuk tangan juga siulan dari semua penonton.

"tapi saya lihat tadi anda hanya mengecupnya saja, dan saya melihat sekali anda tidak memiliki passion saat mencium Cleopatra. Apakah penonton juga merasakannya" Ryeowook memancing reaksi penonton dan semua menjawab

"setuju" lalu mereka berteriak

"lakukan lagi dan berikan hasratmu saat melakukannya". Aku melihat kearah Kyuhyun-shi yang tampak begitu cemas melihat kekasihnya berada diatas stage bersamaku.

"Siwon-shi jika anda mampu mencium Cleo dengan penuh hasrat sehingga Cleo mengatakan anda adalah a great kisser anda akan menjadi pemenang sejati malam ini. Dan label the great gay ever akan menjadi milik anda. Setuju penonton?" Ryeowook kembali memancing reaksi penonton dan tentu saja penonton meneriaki "setuju".

Siwon-shi menatapku dingin tanpa berkata sedikitpun dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya lalu berkata kepada semua penonton

"saya akan melakukannya dan membuktikan pada anda semua" Siwon-shi perlahan mendekatiku.

Tangannya kirinya merangkul pinggangku sementara tangan kanannya mulai membelai wajahku membuat aku gemetaran. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam namun dingin sekali. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya mulai mendekat, akupun mulai memejamkan mataku lalu aku merasa bibirnya yang hangat menempel dibibirku.

Lidahnya keluar perlahan membuka bibirku, lalu bibir atasku mulai dia hisap dengan penuh kelembutan. Lidahnya menyentuh lidahku membuat aku bergairah lalu aku balas menghisap lidahnya dan menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya membuat dia semakin liar memainkan lidahnya disekitar mulutku.

Kami saling silang bertukar posisi dan bibir kami masih menempel berciuman penuh hasrat disaksikan para penonton. Tubuh kami semakin menempel dan aku dapat merasakan perubahan pada member dari Siwon-shi yang mulai membesar dan tegang.

Tangan kanannya meraba lembut payudaraku dan aku mendengar riuhan penonton bersiul juga bertepuk tangan. Siwon-shi mendorongku kearah tiang besi dimana tiang itu adalah partnerku saat menari dia menekan tubuhku bersandar ditiang itu dan bibirnya sama sekali tidak lepas dari bibirku. Riuhan penonton semakin keras memanggil – manggil dan mengelu-elukan nama "Siwon-shi" berulang – ulang. Perlahan dia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku.

Aku hampir kehabisan nafas saat berciuman dahsyat dengannya. Aku merasakan vaginaku basah karena cairan pelumas keluar saat aku berciuman dengannya.

"berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk juara sejati kita Siwon-shi" Ryeowook berteriak.

Para penonton memberikan sambutan meriah untuk Siwon-shi

"Cleo-shi bagaimana penilaian anda tentang ciuman tadi bersama Siwon-shi?" Ryeowook oppa menanyakan pendapatku

"dia adalah pencium terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah saya kenal! Saya dibuat tidak berdaya dan hampir kehabisan nafas. Beruntunglah kekasihnya yang bisa menikmati ciuman dahsyat itu setiap saat dari Siwon-shi dan pastinya dengan penuh cinta" aku tatap Siwon-shi dengan senyuman

"waw komentar yang sangat hebat bagi Siwon-shi berikan tepuk tangan anda sekali lagi sebelum kita menyaksikan mereka berdua menari striptis dibawah pancuran air" Ryeowook mulai memutar keran air dan keluarlah air dari pancuran dan mulai membasahi kami.

Semua penonton menikmati air yang keluar dari pancuran yang berada hampir disetiap titik. Musik sudah memanaskan kami untuk segera berdansa. Aku tatap Siwon-shi yang masih terdiam kaku mendengar musik. Aku dekati dia dan mulai memberikan gerakan terhebatku dihadapannya.

Aku gerakan dadaku dan perutku seperti seorang Bally dancer mengelilinginya. Tanganku membelai wajahnya yang sudah basah

"saya tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa anda lebih memilih untuk mencium saya" bisikku pelan ditelinganya sambil terus bergoyang

"apa itu? Katakan" Siwon-shi terus melihat dan memperhatikan gerakanku

"karena anda tidak ingin menyakitinya. anda memang benar sangat mencintainya" jawabku menempelkan punggungku didadanya dan mengoyangkan bokongku tepat dihadapan membernya

"itu yang kamu pikirkan?" tangan Siwon-shi merangkul perutku yang ramping

"yah karena semua itu terlihat jelas dari mata anda. Anda masih sangat mencintainya" aku balikan badanku menghadap kearahnya dan tanganku mulai membelai rambutnya yang basah kuyup.

Tubuhku terus bergoyang erotis dihadapannya

"setelah kamu mengetahuinya apa kamu masih menyukai saya?" kedua tangan Siwon-shi merangkul pinggangku dan menariknya untuk lebih menempel dengan tubuhnya

"perasaan suka datang dan pergi tanpa bisa diduga – duga Siwon-shi! Biarlah saya menikmati perasaan ini karena buat saya ini adalah sebuah anugerah. Jika anda masih sangat mencintainya! Kejarlah dia dan pertahankan dia jangan sampai dia semakin menjauhi anda dan semakin menikmati hubungan gelapnya dengan Sungmin oppa"

"Lihatlah dia yang dengan setia memandangi dan memperhatikan gerak gerik anda sejak anda bersama saya disini" aku mengarahkan Siwon-shi menatap kearah Kyuhyun berada yang pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari kami

"apa kamu yakin memintaku untuk menghampirinya? Padahal sudah jelas terlihat moment seperti inilah yang kamu inginkan dari saya bukan" Siwon-shi berbisik ditelingaku

"anda tidak lupa bukan saya adalah seorang pelacur? Larangan terbesar dalam karrier saya adalah saya dilarang jatuh cinta pada siapapun karena itu akan mempengaruhi hasrat saya saat melayani tamu"

"Kejadian tadi pagi adalah diluar kendali saya. Tapi beruntung penolakan anda merupakan penolong saya dan saya segera tersadar. Yeoja macam saya hidup bukan demi cinta tapi hidup demi materi. Cinta yang saya rasakan bukanlah hal yang penting untuk terus dipupuk dan saya semakin sadar dari ucapan anda tadi pagi"

"Bahwa tidak akan ada namja manapun yang benar – benar mencintai saya, saya tetaplah seorang pelacur dan saya hanya menjadi budak pemuas nafsu para namja kesepian tanpa layak mendapatkan cinta yang tulus"

"Gumawao anda telah membuka mata saya" aku menjauhinya dan mulai bercumbu dengan tiang besi itu dan memberikan gerakan terdahsyatku.

Siwon-shi masih berdiri disana memandangiku yang tengah bergoyang erotis dengan baju, rambut dan tubuh yang basah.

Kemeja putih yang aku pakai semakin terlihat transparan dan semakin memperlihatkan bagian dalamku. Aku berputar mengitari tiang besi itu sambil mataku sesekali terus menatap kearahnya tanganku meraba – raba dadaku sendiri dan mataku terpejam menikmati sentuhan yang aku lakukan sendiri dan aku kembali membuka mataku melihat kearah Siwon-shi yang masih berdiri tegak disana terus memandangiku.

Gerakanku semakin gemulai menggoda dan aku lihat pelan – pelan Siwon-shi kembali menghampiriku tangannya memegang besi, matanya tajam menatapku

"apa yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk menyembuhkanku?" dia bertanya dengan tatapan yang tajam

"apa anda merasa sakit sehingga anda harus disembuhkan?" aku berhenti bergoyang dan balas menatapnya

"jangan main – main denganku!" tangan kekarnya menarik leherku mendekati wajahnya

"saya tidak sedang bermain dengan anda Siwon-ssi! Anda baru saja mendapatkan gelar The Great Gay ever dengan sikap anda yang begini terhadap saya, gelar itu akan dicabut dari anda. apa anda tidak akan menyesal?" aku sandarkan punggungku ketiang besi itu

"turunlah! Hampiri kekasih sejati yang sangat anda cintai itu. Kembalilah kekehidupan anda bersamanya dan lupakan anda pernah mengenali saya dan anda tidak akan pernah melihat saya lagi disini" aku turun dari stage meninggalkan dia berdiri disana yang masih memandangi kepergianku.

Dalam langkahku menuju ruang ganti air mataku menetes dikedua pipiku. Aku memang telah jatuh cinta pada Siwon-shi dan aku harus menghapus perasaan itu dari hatiku. Aku menelpon Hyukjae oppa untuk menjemputku diclub dan aku menangis saat menelponnya.

Cho Kyuhyun point of view

Kenapa Siwon hyung malah menyerahkan Sungmin hyung pada Soo Hyun? Kenapa saat dia menari striptis dengan Cleo aku melihat ada passion dimatanya? Apakah Siwon hyung menyukai seorang yeoja?

Aku sungguh merasa bodoh dan sangat tidak berguna. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menolong Sungmin hyung. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Soo Hyun sekarang? Disini, didalam club ini aku harus menyaksikan Siwon oppa menari striptis bersama Cleo yang sexy itu.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sesaat tadi aku merasa sedikit tenang karena Siwon hyung memenangkan pertandingan ini. Walau aku akan merasa cemburu, setidaknya Sungmin hyung akan lebih aman jika bermalam bersama Siwon hyung.

Aku tahu persis bagaimana lembutnya Siwon hyung saat melakukannya denganku, kecuali saat tadi didalam toilet. Aku sangat yakin Siwon hyung akan melakukannya dengan baik saat bersama Sungmin hyung. Karena Siwon hyung belum tahu Sungmin hyung adalah selingkuhanku.

Tapi kini aku menjadi cemas dan was – was membiarkan Sungmin hyung bersama Soo Hyun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Soo Hyun akan memperlakukan Sungmin hyung disana? Oh Tuhan aku memang sedang dihukum.

kami pulang setelah Siwon hyung selesai dengan tugasnya menghibur kami melakukan striptis. dia tidak mengantarku pulang kerumah tapi membawaku ke bukit dimana aku bercinta dengan Sungmin hyung. disana aku kembali digauli secara kasar tidak seperti Siwon hyung yang biasanya. yang selalu memperlakukan aku dengan begitu lembut.

diakhir pergumulannya dia berbisik sesuatu yang sangat aneh buatku

"menjadi seme memang jauh lebih menyenangkan bukan? kita bisa menguasai pasangan kita" lalu membuat kiss mark dipundak kiriku

Choi Siwon point of view

Sejujurnya bisa saja aku garap Sungmin saat ini juga dan membalaskan dendamku karena dia telah merebut Kyuhyun dari pelukanku.

Tapi jika aku melakukannya, Kyuhyun pasti akan merasa lebih tenang dan percaya bahwa aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti aku memperlakukan dia selama ini. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah mengetahui perselingkuhan yang dilakukannya bersama namja brengsek itu.

Membiarkan Sungmin dengan Soo Hyun, itulah yang aku inginkan Kyu, aku sedang menghukummu. Membiarkan kamu dalam kegelisahan karena aku tahu Soo Hyun tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja dengan mudah.

Cleopatra sesaat kamu hampir membuatku gila. Aku tidak pernah menyangka sentuhan dan tatapan mautmu hampir saja membiusku. Kamu memang sangat mempesona. Tapi untuk bisa membuatku menyukaimu itu hal yang tidak mungkin karena aku tidak akan pernah menyukai yeoja. Kamu masih harus berjuang dengan sangat keras.

aku mempunyai rencana besar sepulang dari club ini. aku akan membawa Kyu kebukit dimana dia pernah membuatku menangis. aku akan kembali membuatnya berkeringat. tentu saja aku akan biarkan dia merasakan orgasme. ingat Kyu aku akan terus berpura - pura untuk tidak mengetahui perselingkuhanmu dengan namja brengsek itu dan aku akan terus menggaulimu tapi dengan cara yang sangat kasar. sehingga kamu bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit.

Lee Sungmin point of view

Jujur aku berharap Siwon tidak menyerahkan aku pada namja ini. Walau dia tampak menarik dan sangat gagah, aku akan merasa lebih nyaman jika bersama Siwon. Dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dan sudah pasti dia adalah orang yang hebat.

Aku tidak tahu apa alasan dia melepaskan aku untuk Soo Hyun. Dia malah lebih memilih Cleo dan menciumnya. Apakah Siwon juga seorang Bi?

Aku tidak tahu kemana Soo Hyun akan membawaku. Dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya saat mengemudikan mobilnya. Aku memang mendengar dia bersitegang dengan kekasihnya yang dia tinggalkan di club.

"miane kalau pertengkaranku membuatmu tidak nyaman" Soo Hyun menutup telponnya menatapku

"gwencana" jawabku singkat

"aku harus berterima kasih pada Siwon-ssi karena telah menyerahkanmu untuk bermalam bersamaku" Soo Hyun meremas tanganku

"apa anda memang sangat ingin menikmatiku malam ini?" tanyaku asal

"tentu saja! Sejak kemunculanmu di club, kamu menjadi bahan pembicaraan kami para seme. Bahkan ada yang berani bertaruh besar bagi siapa yang bisa mendapatkan kamu dan merasakan tubuhmu walau semalam saja"

"penampilanmu di club telah menghipnotis semua seme yang melihatnya. Aku bahkan sering berfantasi tentang kamu" pengakuan Soo Hyun membuatku sangat tidak nyaman

Aku terus teringat Kyuhyun seme sejatiku. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Tadi aku hanya melihat dia sebentar saat didalam club karena Siwon terus berada disisnya.

"kyuhyun-ah! Miane kalau malam ini aku harus merelakan tubuhku dinikmati seme lain selain dirimu" lirihku dalam hati.

Ternyata Soo Hyung membawaku ke sebuah restaurant yang sudah akan tutup. Restaurant yang khusus menyajikan makanan Perancis. Aku tidak begitu familiar dengan makanan yang berasal dari Negara yang terkenal keromantisannya didunia.

"La Franc. Inilah bisnis utamaku" Soo Hyun menyebutkan nama restaurant-nya

"ini milik anda?" tanyaku memperhatikan ruangan yang sangat elegan juga mewah

"aku seorang chef professional dan mereka semua adalah karyawanku" Soo Hyung menunjukan semua karyawannya

"anda pintar memasak?" tanyaku antusias

"tentu saja! Aku sengaja kuliah dibidang kuliner langsung dinegara asalnya" Soo Hyung membagakan diri

"anda sungguh hebat" pujiku

"kalian sudah boleh pulang!" Soo Hyun menyuruh karyawannya untuk pulang

Setelah restaurant itu sepi, Soo Hyung mengajakku untuk masuk kedapur. Dia mulai menyiapkan bahan makanan juga alat – alat masaknya.

"apa anda akan memasak?" tanyaku bingung kenapa dia menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak

"nee, aku ingin memasak dessert untukmu. Dan ini adalah one of my best signature dish" jawab Soo Hyun memakai approne-nya

"apa yang akan anda buat?" tanyaku memperhatikan bagaimana dia mencampur tepung dan margarine

"Pissaladiere! Aku yakin kamu pasti akan menyukainya" aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar nama makanan itu apalagi memakannya

"apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" aku menawarkan bantuan yang pasti dia tidak membutuhkannya

"duduklah dipantry itu dan lepas semua pakaianmu. Itu bisa membuat moodku semakin bagus saat memasak" jawaban Soo Hyun malah membuatku melongo

"telanjang?" aku memastikan

"nee, lalu berbaring dipantry itu menghadap kearahku" jawabnya menyiapkan sebuah Loyang

Aku turuti keinginan Soo Hyun dan berharap ini akan segera berakhir. Aku sudah telanjang dan mulai duduk diatas pantry lalu berbaring menghadap kearahnya yang sedang memasak.

Soo Hyun tampak sangat sexy saat memasak. Gerakannya saat memotong, mengaduk, memberi bumbu sungguh tampak sangat mempesona.

Dia mulai mengeluarkan adonan tadi dalam oven. Membiarkannya dingin. Lalu mulai menumis bawang juga bumbu lainnya sungguh membuat perutku menjadi lapar.

Tumisan itu dia tuang keatas adonan yang tadi dia panggang dalam oven.

"done!" teriaknya

"sudah selesai? Tanyaku merubah posisiku

"yes! Dessert sudah siap dan kita tunggu dingin terlebih dahulu" Soo Hyun mulai mencuci tangannya

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku menahan dingin karena aku memang benar – benar telanjang

"Aku sudah membuat dessert-nya. Saatnya menikmati main course. Kamu adalah main coursenya Sungmin-ssi" Soo Hyun membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan botol seperti madu lalu menghampiriku.

"puaskan aku malam ini Sungmin-ssi" dia mulai menuangkan madu dingin itu didadaku dan meratakannya dengan menggunakan tangan.

Dia mulai menjilati madu yang ada didadaku membuatku kegelian. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang sudah tidak karuan karena menahan sensasi dari sentuhannya.

Soo Hyung kembali menuangkan madu itu. Namun kali ini dia menuangkannya tepat diatas memberku. Lalu dia kembali menjilatinya dan mulai melakukan oral padaku.

Aku sungguh dibuat kewalahan karena dia sangat mahir melakukannya. Madu itu terus dia tuangkan sedikit – demi sedikit disetiap bagian sensitifku. Lalu kembali mengoral memberku hingga aku benar – benar orgasme.

"lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang baru saja aku lakukan padamu" Soo Hyun mulai membuka approne, pakaian underwear hingga dia juga menjadi telanjang lalu berbaring diatas pantry dingin.

Aku ikuti tahap demi tahap seperti apa yang tadi dia lakukan padaku. Madu itu aku tuangkan disetiap sensitifnya lalu membernya. Aku oral membernya hingga ereksi

"enough!" Soo Hyun bangun dari berbaringnya lalu turun dari pantry dan mulai membalikan badanku membelakanginya.

Dia menyuruhku untuk membungkuk dan menempelkan dadaku diatas pantry. Dia kembali menuangkan madu itu dipunggungku lalu menjilatinya sementara tangannya mencoba membuka lubang anusku agar membernya bisa segera masuk.

Dia sudah berhasil memasukan membernya kedalam lubang nikmat itu. Mulai bergerak maju mundur dibelakangku. Madu itu kembali dia tuangkan lalu dia kembali menjilatinya dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal.

Gerakannya dibelakangku semakin cepat dan nafasnya semakin tidak karuan. Dia pun mencapai klimaks dan mengotori anus hingga selangkanganku dengan spermanya.

"it such the most delicious main course I ever eat" bisiknya dikupingku lalu membuat kiss mark dileherku.

"saat nya menimati hidangan penutup" Soo Hyun membawa masakan yang tadi dia buat menyerahkannya padaku.

Kami menikmati hidangan penutup yang luar biasa lezat itu itu diatas pantry yang dingin tanpa sehelai benang menempel ditubuh kami.

Aku pulang setelah menikmati hidangan penutup itu diantakan Soo Hyun sampai depan pintu appartementku.

"aku harap ini bukanlah satu – satunya malam yang akan kita habiskan bersama Sungmin-ssi" Soo Hyun berkata padaku tepat didepan pintu

"mianata Soo Hyun-ssi! Saya sudah memiliki kekasih" tolakku halus

"kekasih hanyalah kekasih! Aku juga memiliki kekasih. Tidak ada salahnya kita menikmati hidangan diluar bukan? Kenapa ada banyak restaurant diluar sana kalau kita hanya harus menikmati makanan yang dimasak didapur rumah kita? Kita tidak akan tahu nikmatnya hidangan lain yang disajikan diluar sana. Begitu juga dengan sex" Soo Hyun mendefinisikan sex seperti makanan

Aku tidak mampu memberikan dia jawaban karena dia memang benar sex itu sama seperti menu yang dihidangkan café atau restaurant diluar sana. Kita bisa menikmatinya kapanpun kita mau saat kita sudah bosan dengan makanan rumah.

Cleopatra point of view

Aku sudah berada diapartement Hyukjae oppa

"oppa aku menyerah. Aku akan berhenti menjadi stripper dari club dan akan kembali pada profesiku yang dulu" aku mengeringkan rambutku

"wae? Lalu bagaimana dengan misimu untuk menaklukan gay itu?" Hyukjae oppa memberikan segelas wine untuk menghangatkan tubuhku

"aku tidak akan melanjutkannya oppa! Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan" aku meneteskan air mataku

"oh my dear! Kamu sungguh malang sayang aku rasa kamu memang telah jatuh cinta" Hyukjae oppa memelukku memberikan mengurangi bebanku

"tapi kamu sudah tahu pasti bahwa perasaan semacam ini harus kamu hindari demi kariermu sayang" Hyujae oppa mengingatkanku

"arraseo oppa! Itu sebabnya aku berhenti. Besok aku akan menemui dr. Leeteuk dan mengatakan padanya aku akan menyerah dan aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang dia berikan padaku" aku menatap Hyukjae oppa dengan manja

"baiklah jika itu yang kamu inginkan. Dan tentunya kamu tidak lupa bukan mengenai tamu baru yang saat itu oppa hendak kenalkan padamu?" Hyukjae oppa mengingatkan aku pada tamu baruku

"siapa dia oppa?" tanyaku

"nanti kamu akan melihatnya sendiri. Dan kamu harus professional jangan membawa perasaan emosional dalam menjalankan profesimu" Hyukjae oppa terus mengingatkanku

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang hendak bertamu pada oppa lewat tengah malam begini. Hyukjae oppa segera membukanya dan masuklah kangta. Mereka berdua berciuman mesra pernuh gairah dan tidak menghiraukan aku sama sekali, membuat aku salah tingkah dan aku putuskan untuk pulang ke motel meninggalkan mereka berdua menikmati malam ini dengan penuh hasrat

"oppa aku rasa lebih baik aku kembali kemotel" aku pamit pada Hyukjae oppa

"baiklah! Pakailah mobilku dulu aku khawatir jika kamu pulang memakai taxy" Hyukjae oppa memberikan kunci mobilnya padaku.

Aku pulang kembali kemotel dan kembali kekehidupanku sebelumnya sebelum aku aku bertemu dengan Choi Siwon.

Sepertinya aku tertidur begitu pulas sehingga aku bangun tengah hari tepat pukul 1 siang. Aku bergegas mandi membersihkan diri.

Aku berdandan seperti aku biasanya elegan nan sexy. Aku memakai Flapper dress belahan dada rendah bahan katun bermotif bunga – bunga kecil warna coklat. Rambutku aku tata model curly dengan poni samping dan memakai jepit model berbentuk bunga. Sepatu boot high heels dan tas Luis Vuiton model hand bag aku tenteng menambah keanggunanku.

Aku sudah sampai didepan klinik dr. Leeteuk dan segera memasuki lift untuk sampai dilantai 9 dimana tempat prakteknya berada. Seperti biasa aku daftar sebagai pasien untuk dapat menemuinya. Aku menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya aku dipersilahkan masuk.

"sore dok!" sapaku saat masuk kedalam ruangan

"sore Cleo! Apa kabar?" dr. Leeteuk bertanya

"baik dok!" jawabku duduk dikursi pasien

"ada berita terbaru tentang anak saya?" dr. Leeteuk langsung menodongku

"sebelumnya saya ingin mengembalikan ini dok!" aku serahkan amplop uang sisa yang sudah dokter Leeteuk berikan padaku.

"apa ini? Kenapa kamu mengembalikannya?" dr. Leeteuk terlihar heran padaku

"saya menyerah dok! Saya tidak sanggup meneruskan tugas yang dokter berikan pada saya" aku langsung mengutarakan maksud kedatanganku

"wae? Bukankah dulu kamu sendiri pernah berkata pada saya bahwa saya harus hati - hati jika akhirnya anak saya jatuh cinta sama kamu? Kenapa secepat ini kamu menyerah?" dr. Leeteuk menodongku

"ternyata saya tidak sehebat itu, putra anda sangat mencintai kekasihnya padahal Siwon-shi sudah menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Siwon-shi tidak bisa melupakan kekasihnya dan selalu mencintainya" aku menjelaskan

"lalu kenapa kamu menyerah? Tugasmu adalah memisahkan mereka. kamu bilang Siwonnie sudah ada dalam genggamanmu dan sudah berteman denganmu bukankah itu akan mempermudah jalanmu untuk mendekatinya?" dr. Leeteuk sungguh menyepelekan tugas yang sebetulnya sulit ini "

tadinya! Tapi saya salah langkah. Saya terlalu cepat menyatakan perasaan saya terhadapnya, dia datang menemui saya saat dia terluka karena telah menyaksikan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun-shi kami berdua saling berbicara dan aku terbawa suasana aku terbuai oleh pesona Siwon-shi dan tanpa diduga aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Dan dengan kasar dia menolakku dan meninggalkanku. Dia berkata aku bukanlah yeoja yang pantas untuknya dan dia akan memilih yeoja terhormat untuk dijadikan kekasih jika saja dia adalah namja yang normal. Buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya sepertinya sifat excusivenya jelas turun dari anda" aku menyindir dr. Leeteuk

"Siwon berkata seperti itu kepadamu?" dr. Leeteuk seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan kasar putranya terhadapku

"kenapa anda tampak begitu terkejut? Bukankan sebagai ibu anda tau pasti sifat asli anak anda sendiri?" aku berkata sedikit sinis

"tidak! Itu bukan uri Siwonnie, dia tidak pernah memperlakukan orang lain sekasar itu. Dia sangat sopan dan ramah kepada siapa saja. Sepertinya dia benar – benar marah padamu sehingga dia bersikap seperti itu" dr. Leeteuk membela anaknya

"entahlah yang saya lakukan saat itu adalah memeluknya dan menyatakan cinta padanya itu saja" aku menjadi bingung

"jika itu adalah penyebabnya berarti Siwon benar – benar sudah parah dengan penyakitnya" keluh dr. Leeteuk khawatir

"sekarang itu sudah bukan lagi menjadi urusan saya dok! Saya sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tugas ini. Silahkan anda cari yeoja lain untuk melakukannya! Saya pamit" aku berdiri untuk pamit

"tunggu! Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi padamu. Ambilah uang ini gunakan sesukamu karena bagaimanapun kamu telah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik" dr. Leeteuk menyerahkan kembali amplop itu

"tidak perlu dok! Saya tidak membutuhkannya. Karena saya tidak berhasil melakukan tugas yang dokter berikan pada saya menjerat dan menggoda putra anda " aku menolaknya dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

Saat aku membuka pintu keluar aku syok berat karena Siwon ada dihadapanku. Menatapku dengan begitu emosi

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Siwon padaku

"a a aku pasien disini?" jawabku gugup menatap dokter Leeteuk yang sama syocknya

"apa benar eomma telah menyuruhmu untuk mendekatiku dan menggodaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang memerah

"Siwon-ah masuklah dulu kita bicara didalam" dokter Leeteuk mencoba menuntun anaknya

"shiro! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku" bentak Siwon pada kami

"nee! Eomma memang meminta bantuannya untuk menggoda kamu dan berharap kamu dapat keluar dari ketidak normalan ini" dokter Leeteuk teriak diluar kendali

"eomma menyuruh seorang pelacur untuk menggodaku?" Siwon kembali menghinaku

"miane Siwon-ah kalau eomma berbuat terlalu jauh" dokter Leeteuk memelas

"sehina itukah aku dimatamu eomma! Sampai – sampai kamu mengirimkan seorang pelacur untuk menggodaku" Siwon sudah benar membuat emosiku memuncak

"pelacur! Yah saya memang seorang pelacur yang sangat hina dan juga kotor! Tapi anda harus ingat tuan muda! Saya jauh lebih pintar dari anda" aku tatap mata Siwon dengan penuh emosi

"apa yang membuatmu lebih unggul dariku? Katakan" bentaknya

"aku manusia yang sangat normal. Dan menikmati apa yang sudah diciptakan Tuhan sebagai pasangannya. Ingat tidak akan ada malam jika tidak ada siang, tidak akan ada bulan jika tidak ada matahari, tidak akan ada sehat jika tidak ada sakit"

"saya menikmatinya. Bagaimana dengan anda tuan muda? Anda hanya menikmati sakit dan tidak pernah merasakan sehat, anda hanya menikmati silaunya matahari tanpa dapat menyaksikan bulan. Anda hanya menikmati panasnya siang tanpa merasakan sejuknya udara malam" aku tatap matanya semakin dalam

"maksud kamu?" Siwon mengangkat daguku dengan kasar

"anda hanya mencintai satu jenis dari jenis anda sendiri tanpa tau bagaimana hebatnya lawan jenis anda" aku mendelik lalu membuang muka

"tunggu! Kamu tidak lupa dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tempo hari bukan? Siwon menatapku dingin

"terlalu banyak yang sudah anda ucapkan pada saya! miane saya tidak mampu mengingat semuanya" jawabku menatapnya lalu menata dokter Leeteuk

"kalaupun aku ingin menatap bulan, menikmati malam dan merasakan sehat! tentunya aku berharap dengan sangat, semua itu bukanlah kamu" Siwon-ssi berhasil menghancurkan hatiku hingga berkeping – keeping.

TBC

author punya satu permintaan to all readers

harap review ulang khusus yg chapter 6 yah!

coz author gak sempet baca review kalian yg chapter 6 keburu dihapus ama adminny

author pgn tau bangeeeeeet pendapat kalian di chapter 6

gumawaoooooo


	7. Chapter 7

**Choi Siwon point of view**

"sekarang tolong eomma jelaskan padaku apa yang baru saja terjadi? Aku desak eomma untuk memberiku penjelasan  
"karena eomma sangat putus asa mengetahui bahwa putra tunggal eomma adalah seorang gay" jawab eomma duduk dikursinya  
"apa eomma tidak bisa menerima aku apa adanya? Aku adalah anakmu satu – satunya. Tidakkah eomma bisa membiarkan aku hidup bahagia dengan pilihan hidupku? Aku sudah dewasa eomma" aku terus mendesak eomma  
"apalagi yang akan kamu pertahankan? Namja itu sudah mengkhianati kamu! Apa kamu masih akan tetap bertahan?" eomma tiba – tiba membentakku  
"Kyuhyun bukanlah satu – satunya namja yang bisa aku temukan eomma! Aku masih bisa memacari dan mengencani seribu namja diluar sana" aku tatap eomma penuh emosi  
"aku sungguh sangat kecewa kenapa eomma melibatkan seorang pelacur untuk masuk dalam kehidupanku" aku sedikit emosional saat mengucapkan kalimat itu  
"kamu bilang kamu kecewa terhadap eomma? Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan ini tidak membuat eomma kecewa juga?" eomma berdiri lalu mendekatiku  
"hati kamu sudah tergerak bukan oleh pesona Cleopatra? Jika tidak kenapa kamu begitu emosi saat tahu eomma yang telah mengirim Cleo masuk dalam kisah asmaramu" eomma berhasil membuatku bisu  
"aku adalah eommamu Siwon! Aku tahu seperti apa hati kamu" eomma menggenggam tanganku  
"eomma tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan" aku hempaskan genggaman tangan eomma  
"baiklah jika memang itu yang kamu inginkan! Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa melihat eomma lagi" eomma tiba – tiba mengambil pisau bedah dan mengarahkan pisau itu ke lehernya  
"eomma! Apa yang eomma lakukan?" tanyaku mencoba mengambil pisau bedah itu  
"mungkin ini lebih baik Siwon! Eomma lebih baik mati daripada menyaksikan kamu menghancurkan hidupmu" eomma semakin membuatku terpojok  
"baiklah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" aku bentak eomma dan berhasil merebut pisau bedah itu  
"cobalah untuk bisa mencintai seorang yeoja Siwon-ah! Dengan begitu eomma akan bahagia" eomma memelukku lalu menangis dalam pelukanku

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

Sungmin hyung sudah beberapa hari ini tidak menemuiku. Walau setiap hari dia selalu menelponku. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa dengan leluasa untuk menemui Sungmin hyung karena sepertinya Siwon hyung selalu mengawasiku.  
Aku mempunyai keyakinan kalau Siwon hyung sepertinya mulai curiga dengan perselingkuhan yang aku lakukan.  
Sore ini Siwon hyung kembali mengajaku pergi kebukit itu. aku tidak tahu bagaimana Siwon hyung tahu tempat itu. semua benar – benar diluar kebiasaannya. Dia tidak pernah menyukai dunia luar apalagi sebagai fasilitas untuk memadu kasih.  
Dari awal kami berhubungan dia selalu mengencaniku didalam rumah. Dirumahnya juga dirumahku. Kami tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.  
Kami sudah sampai diatas bukit dimana bukit ini memberikan kenangan begitu indah buatku bersama Sungmin hyung.  
"apa tempat ini begitu istimewa buat kamu Kyu?" tiba – tiba Siwon hyung membuka percakapan yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa  
"ani, wae?" tanyaku berpura – pura  
"buatku tempat ini tidak bisa dilupakan" Siwon hyung menatap jauh kedepan  
"kenangan apa yang diberikan bukit ini padamu hyung?" tanyaku penasaran  
"kenangan buruk" jawabnya ketus  
"jinja?" tanyaku semakin penasaran  
"jinja. Ditempat inilah untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis" Siwon hyung menatapku dengan tawa yang amat sinis  
"disini aku harus menyaksikan perselingkuhan kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai dan dengan begitu tega menduakan aku hanya demi seorang penari striptis" jawaban Siwon hyung membekukan aliran darahku  
"wae Kyu? Wae? Siwon Hyung menatapku penuh amarah  
Aku diam seribu bahasa karena aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Miane bukanlah kata yang tepat yang bisa terucap karena itu akan menambah duka buat Siwon hyung.  
"aku sudah memiliki rencana yang indah untuk kita berdua Kyu! Saat kamu lulus nanti aku akan membawamu lari dari Korea dan menetap di Eropa. Aku sudah rancang kebahagiaan kita tapi kamu malah menghancurkannya" Siwon hyung menatap jauh kedepan tanpa menoleh padaku  
"miane hyung" akhirnya kalimah sakti itu keluar dari mulutku  
"rencana awal aku akan terus berpura – pura tidak tahu tentang perselingkuhanmu dan terus mempertahankanmu. Tapi rasanya itu percuma saja karena aku sudah tidak memilki hasrat saat denganmu. Kamu sudah membuatku mati rasa Kyu!" Siwon hyung menarik nafas berat sekali.  
Aku sungguh menyesal karena sudah mengkhianatinya. Cinta Siwon hyung yang begitu besar telah aku sia – siakan begitu saja demi Sungmin hyung. Sekarang Siwon hyung bilang aku sudah membuatnya mati rasa, aku sudah tidak lagi mempesona baginya.  
Sedih, menyesal dan sangat kehilangan saat mendengar kalimat itu. aku tidak akan pernah merasakan kasih sayangnya lagi. Aku sudah benar – benar kehilangan Siwon hyung.

**Choi Siwon point of view**

This is the end itulah kalimat yang tepat untukku juga Kyuhyun. Aku sudah menyerah untuk berhenti menyiksanya juga menghukumnya karena telah mengkhianatiku.  
Aku tahu Kyuhyun mungkin bahagia karena sudah sepenuhnya aku lepaskan. Tapi dia masih harus mempersiapkan mental karena dia harus bersaing dengan seme qualify Kim Soo Hyung yang pasti akan terus menjadi kerikil dari hubungannya bersama Sungmin.  
Janjiku terhadap eomma harus aku buktikan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan eomma karena aku sungguh sangat mencintainya.  
Aku harus memulainya dengan mengencani seorang yeoja. Tidak banyak yeoja yang aku kenal selain Tiffany dan Cleo. Mungkin aku akan memanfaatkan perasaan Tiffany padaku. Aku akan memintanya untuk berkencan denganku malam ini.  
Aku sudah mengatur tempat dan waktu untuk kami berkencan. Tiffany tampak sangat antusias dengan ajakanku. Dan benar – benar terbukti, dia setengah jam lebih cepat tiba ditempat yang sudah kita janjikan.  
"miane Fannya-ah oppa terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan" aku beralasan  
"gwencana oppa!" jawab Fanny riang  
"kemana oppa akan membawaku kencan?" tanya Fanny penasaran  
"terserah!" jawabku apa adanya  
"kita nonton lalu makan yah oppa" Fanny merajuk manja  
Sungguh sangat membosankan kencan seperti ini. Dulu saat aku melakukannya bersama Kyuhyun, aku merasa sunggu bahagia. Tapi sekarang untuk melangkahkan kaki saja rasanya aku sudah sangat malas  
"kita kehotel saja!" tiba – tiba aku membisikan  
"boo? Hotel?" Fanny sepertinya sedikit kaget  
"nee" jawabku singkat  
"kenapa secepat itu oppa sudah ingin mengajkku ke hotel?" Fanny tampak salah tingkah  
"jika kamu mau! Jika tidak yah sudah abaikan saja" aku mulai bersikap menyebalkan  
"nee! Kita kehotel sekarang" Fanny tampak sangat agresif  
Hotel yang kami sewa adalah hotel milik sahabatnya eomma. Aku sengaja memilihnya dengan harapan akan ada laporan pada eomma aku telah berkencan dengan yeoja.  
Kami sudah berada didalam kamar. Fanny terlihat begitu semangat saat masuk kamar. Dia lempar hand bagnya kesofa  
"apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang oppa?" tanya Fanny menantang  
"buka bajumu dan lepaskan semuanya" aku pasti berhasil membuat Fanny tercengang  
"kenapa kita tidak berciuman saja dulu oppa!" Fanny mulai menciumi bibirku  
Aku coba untuk membalasnya namun rasanya begitu hambar sehingga dengan cepat aku lepaskan ciuman itu  
"lepaskan pakaianmu sekarang" aku kembali memerintah  
"baiklah oppa" Fanny mulai membuka satu persatu pakaiannya  
Fanny sudah benar – benar telanjang dihadapanku. Tapi memberku tampak tertidur pulas sekali sehingga tidak bereaksi saat melihatnya. Aku berusaha untuk bisa berhasrat menyaksikan tubuh Fanny yang mulus dengan membayangkan Kyuhyun.  
Namun aku tetap tidak berhasil melakukannya karena Kyuhyun pun sudah tidak mempesonaku.  
Fanny nekad untuk menyentuh dan membuat gerakan yang menjurus. Aku tetap tidak mampu berdiri. Ottokhe?  
"miane Fanny-ah oppa tidak bisa" aku peluk Fanny dengan penuh sesal  
"oppa berusahalah aku mohon" Fanny memelas  
"miane! Pakailah kembali bajumu" aku lepaskan pelukanku membelakanginya.

**Cleopatra poin of view**

Sekali lagi dia berhasil membuat aku menangis. Kata – katanya saat menghinaku tidak bisa hilang dalam ingatanku. Aku sudah sering mendapatkan hinaan juga perlakuan kasar dari banyak orang dan aku bisa melewatinya tanpa beban.  
Tapi kali ini aku sungguh merasa sakit dan teraniaya. Walau hanya sebuah kalimat, tapi mampu membuatku sakit dan terus menangis.  
Apakah cinta memang seperti ini rasanya? Sakit dan menderita? Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini sebelumnya lebih baik aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta.  
Yuri tiba – tiba menghubungiku dan ingin menemuiku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba – tiba dia ingin menemuiku?  
Aku putuskan untuk menerima undangannya. Sore itu aku datangi dia di cafe milik Kangta. Dia datang berdua bersama Jessica pasangan lesbinya  
"ada perlu apa anda ingin menemui saya?" tanyaku memesan Lemon Squash pada waitress  
"kencan bersama sepupuku selama 4 hari dipulau Jeju dan aku akan membayarmu dengan mahal" jawabnya tanpa titik  
"kapan?" tanyaku singkat  
"minggu depan saat malam bulan madu kami" jawabnya dan kali ini aku terkejut  
"bulan madu?" aku penasaran  
"yah bulan madu" jawabnya sama singkat  
"berapa anda akan membayar saya?" aku langsung pada transaksi  
"100 juta" jawabnya angkuh  
"baiklah! Akan saya lakukan" aku terima pekerjaan itu karena aku ingin melupakan lukaku karena Siwon.

**Shim Changmin point of view**

Ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Yuri. Aku sudah siap dengan jas pengantin berwarna off white ini.  
Dan pendamping pengantin pria yang adalah Siwon hyung sudah mengingatkanku untuk segera menuju altar menanti kehadiran Yuri sang pengantin wanita  
"kamu yakin dengan pernikahan ini Minnie-ah" Siwon hyung bertanya padaku  
"ya hyung karena pernikahan ini adalah sebuah drama buat kami berdua" jawabku datar  
"bagaimana dengan bulan madu kalian?" Siwon hyung kembali bertanya  
"oh ya mengenai bulan madu, kami berdua memiliki rencana yang amat gila" jawabku tersenyum miris  
"maksudmu?" Siwon hyung tampak sangat penasaran  
"hyung benar! Yuri sangat mengenal siapa Cleopatra. yeoja yang tempo hari hyung kenalkan padaku. Bulan madu besok akan kami habiskan dipulau Jeju selama 4 hari. Yuri membawa serta Jessica dan aku membawa Cleopatra" aku menjelaskan berapi – api  
"boo! Cleopatra?" Siwon hyung tampak syok saat mendengar nama Cleopatra disebut  
"wae? Hyung tidak tahu kalau Cleo adalah seorang pelacur kelas kakap memiliki harga yang amat mahal untuk dapat berkencan dengannya selama 4 hari, Yuri harus mengelurkan uang 100 juta. Dan Yuri menyanggupinya asal aku mau menikah dengannya" jelasku  
"kamu ingin menghabiskan bulan madumu dengan seorang pelacur" Siwon hyung tampak menyepelekan Cleo  
"kenapa tidak? Untuk namja normal sepertiku Cleo adalah bidadari dan harus dinikmati. Aku sangat ingin merasakan nikmatnya bercinta dengan Cleopatra. Merasakan sensasi liar yang akan kami lakukan dipulau Jeju. Tarifnya yang sangat mahal pasti sebanding dengan servisnya diatas ranjang bukan?" aku berfantasi  
"kamu sama gilanya dengan sepupumu" ketus Siwon-ssi sinis.  
Kami berdua sudah sampai dialtar selintas aku perhatikan para tamu ada Kyuhyun-ssi duduk diantara tetamu. Dan ada Jessica juga disana.  
Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kegugupan sama sekali dan rasanya semua biasa saja sampai musik yang mengiringi pengantin wanita terdengar aku masih merasa tenang  
"pengantinmu sudah datang" Siwon hyung berbisik  
"aku tidak peduli hyung yang aku fikirkan adalah rencana kencanku dengan Cleopatra" hiburku dalam hati.  
Pemberkatan sudah selesai dan pendeta mempersilahkanku mencium pengantinku. Aku buka cadar yang menutupi wajah cantik Yuri lalu aku kecup bibirnya tanpa hasrat sedikitpun lalu tepukan tangan dari para tamu dan keluarga terdengar ramai. Lalu kami berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar disambut lemparan kelopak bunga mawar. Aku menatap kearah Siwon hyung yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Memberikan mereka senyuman.  
Resepsi pernikahan kami diadakan di sebuah hotel mewah pada malam harinya. Aku dan Yuri tampak bahagia menikmati pesta pura – pura ini. Ada banyak tamu penting yang datang kepesta yang kami adakan ini dan yang sangat istimewa adalah kehadiran Cleopatra bersama Hyukjae hyung yang adalah sahabat Yuri.  
Cleopatra tampak sangat cantik dan anggun malam itu. Dia memakai gaun malam sexy berwarna hitam dengan punggung terbuka dan menonjolkan tubuhnya yang langsing dan sensual. Rambutnya dinaikan keatas dengan model frenc twist memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang menambah kesan sexy.  
Aku dan Yuri segera menyapanya begitu dia datang  
"sunbae gumawao sudah datang" sapa Yuri pada Park Jungsoo  
"Cleo! Gumawao" Yuri juga menyapa bidadari cantik itu.  
Cleo menganggukan kepalanya dengan anggun dan memberikan aku senyuman yang sangat indah  
"anda cantik sekali malam ini Cleo-ssi" bisikku mesra ditelinganya  
"gumawao!" jawabnya singkat  
"saya tidak sabar menunggu datangnya besok dan ingin sekali menghabiskan malam dengan anda" aku kembali berbisik mesra ditelinganya  
"anda tidak akan menyesal! Saya pastikan itu" janji Cleo padaku  
"anda sudah bertemu Siwon hyung?" tanyaku padanya  
"tidak! Saya belum melihatnya" jawab Cleo menatapku manja  
"tadi dia ada disini bersama dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Sepertinya mereka sudah baikkan dan melupakan semua masalah yang ada" aku terus bertahan untuk terus bersamanya  
"Changmin-ssi! Apakan anda tidak takut tamu yang lain curiga jika anda terus bersama saya disini?" Cleo berbisik mengingatkanku  
"ah nee! Saya pamit selamat malam Cleo-ssi semoga anda menikmati pesta ini.

**Cleopatra point of view**

Aku tidak menyangka Yuri ternyata adalah orang yang sangat licik dan ambisius. Dia mengorbankan sepupunya sendiri untuk menikahinya demi menutupi kondisi dia yang sebenarnya.  
Demi mewujudkan pernikahannya dan membuat sepupunya senang dia sengaja menyewaku untuk menemani sepupunya selama 4 hari kedepan.  
Sim Changmin memang namja yang amat lugu, dia tampan namun cenderung imut hingga kesan manly jauh dari imagenya. Dia hanya seperti dongsaengku, aku seperti akan bercinta dengan dongsaengku sendiri. Tapi aku harus tetap professional menjalankan tugasku sebagai yeoja penghibur.  
Pesta drama pernikahan ini sangatlah meriah. Ada banyak orang penting dan pejabat yang hadir disini. Ada beberapa diantaranya adalah mantan tamuku yang terkejut dan berpura – pura tidak mengenaliku karena mereka membawa para istrinya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kemunafikan mereka.  
"Cleo-ah kita cari minuman" Hyukjae oppa mengagetkanku  
"nee!" aku menyambutnya.  
Saat sedang asyik menikmati minuman, kami dikejutkan oleh kehadiran dr. Leeteuk beserta suaminya juga Siwon-shi.  
"tuan Lee! Anda datang?" sapa dr. Leeteuk pada oppa  
"yah nyonya Choi saya datang membawa adik angkat saya. Mari saya perkenalkan dia Cleopatra" oppa memperkenalkan aku secara resmi pada keluarga Choi  
"kami sudah saling mengenal" dr. Leeteuk mengangguk kearahku lalu segera aku balas  
"tentu saja kalian sudah saling mengenal dan menyimpan banyak rahasia?" Siwon-shi tiba – tiba bersuara  
"yobow! Kamu tidak menyapa mantan rekan bisnismu?" dr. Leeteuk menegur suaminya  
"ah apa kabar tuan Lee?" tuan Choi menyapa oppa  
"baik tuan Choi! Lama tidak berjumpa" oppa menjabat tangan appanya Siwon  
"yobow saya tinggal kamu untuk bercengkrama dengan tuan Lee! Biar saya dan Cleo mencari kudapan untuk kalian" dr. Leeteuk sepertinya ingin sekali berbicara berdua denganku  
"Siwon-ah! Silahkan kamu bergabung dengan chingudeul kamu" dr. Leeteuk menyuruh Siwon pergi. Siwon menatapku sinis sepertinya dia masih menyimpan emosi.  
"Cleo-shi! Kenapa kamu menyerah? Lihatlah! Siwonnie sudah semakin berani membawa namja itu kepesta seperti ini. Saya khawatir dengan komentar buruk tentang dia" dr. Leeteuk menengok kearah Siwon yang sedang mengobrol akrab dengan Kyuhyun-shi  
"tentu saja Kyuhyun-shi akan hadir dipesta ini dok. Karena dia berteman dengan pengantin pria" jawabku memandang kearah Siwon-shi yang juga sedang menatapku  
"sepertinya Siwonnie sedang memandang kearah anda Cleo-shi" dr. Leeteuk menatapku mengerutkan dahinya  
"ani! Dia sedang menatap anda dokter" aku menyangkal  
"tatapan itu sepertinya saya sangat hafal apa artinya" dr. Leeteuk mencoba menalar putranya  
"tatapan apa dok!" aku penasaran dengan jawaban dr. Leeteuk  
"tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian" dr. Leeteuk terus memperhatikan Siwon-shi  
"dia memang sangat membenci saya dok! Itu sebabnya saya menyerah" aku menjawab  
"baiklah saya harus kembali pada suami saya! Semoga harimu menyenangkan Cleo-shi. Dan semoga Siwonnie tidak membuat kami malu malam ini" dr. Leeteuk pamit  
"saya yakin Siwon-ssi tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan banyak orang dokter" aku teguk kembali sisa minumanku.  
Aku memperhatikan langkah dr. Leeteuk saat sedang menghampiri suaminya yang masih berbincang dengan oppa. Mereka akhirnya mengobrol bertiga.  
Aku putuskan untuk keluar balkon menghirup udara segar dimana ada beberapa pasangan sedang asyik menikmati babi panggang yang disajikan 2 orang chef.  
"Cleo-ssi!" jelas terdengar suara Siwon memanggil namaku.  
Aku menoreh kearah suara itu, dan memang benar Siwon-shi sedang berjalan kearahku  
"siapa kamu sebenarnya?" Siwon bertanya dengan intonasi yang tegas  
"saya seorang pelacur! Ada masalah?" jawabku singkat  
"bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal eommaku? Menjadi pasiennya adalah hal yang tidak mungkin" Siwon-shi mulai menyepelekan aku  
"kenapa? Karena biayanya mahal? Atau dr. Leeteuk tidak pantas menerima pasien seorang pelacur?" aku berusaha membalasnya  
"aku yakin kamu bukanlah sembarangan pelacur" Siwon-shi terus menatapku sinis  
"terserah anda mau berfikir seperti apa saya tidak peduli" aku berlalu meninggalkan Siwon berdiri disana  
"tunggu!" Siwon-shi berjalan cepat kearahku dan menarik tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya  
"anda mau bawa saya kemana Siwon-shi?" tanyaku menahan sakit dilengan karena genggamannya terlalu kuat.  
Dia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang disekitar dan menarikku dan melepaskan tanganku setelah kami tiba disudut balkon yang lebih sepi  
"kenapa kamu mau menerima tawaran Yuri untuk berkencan dengan Changmin yang adalah suaminya?" aku heran kenapa Siwon-shi mengetahui tentang semua itu  
"itu bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus  
"dia sahabatku dan aku tidak ingin kamu mengotorinya" Siwon-shi mulai memancing emosiku meluap  
"anda peduli sekali dengan sahabat anda sementara apa yang anda lakukan jauh lebih kotor dari yang saya lakukan" aku membalas sama sadisnya  
"boo? Jangan samakan aku dengan pekerjaanmu yang hina itu" Siwon-shi menatapku semakin garang  
"saya rasa tidak ada gunanya saya berbicara dengan anda tuan muda Choi! Permisi" aku memalingkan mukaku dan meninggalkannya.  
Tiba – tiba tanganku ditarik dan terpaksa aku harus mengikuti langkahnya yang setengah berlari meninggalkan balkon, masuk keruang pesta terus berjalan keluar ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan seruan orang yang memanggil nama Siwon-shi.  
Kami terus berjalan menuju lift lalu kami masuk setelah pintu lift itu terbuka dan Siwon-shi masih terus mencengkran lenganku  
"apa yang anda inginkan sebenarnya tuan?" bentakku pada Siwon-shi.  
Dia melirik dan mendelik tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.  
Terdengar ponsel kami berbunyi hampir bersamaan. Saat aku hendak menjawabnya, tiba – tiba Siwon-shi merebut ponselku dan mematikannya melepas batrenya kemudian mengembalikan ponsel itu padaku lalu dia melakukan hal serupa pada ponselnya.  
"apa yang anda lakukan?" aku semakin membentak Siwon-shi yang masih tidak mau berkata sedikitpun membuat aku semakin kesal dan jengkel.  
Lift sudah membawa kami ke basement dan dia kembali menarikku keluar dengan kasar  
"lepaskan tanganku!" aku berusaha menghempaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat namun tidak berhasil.  
Siwon sekilat menatapku dan mendorongku kepilar dan dia mulai menciumku dengan paksa. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri namun tenaganya begitu kuat.  
Ciumannya dibibirku semakin liar membuatku kehabisan nafas. Aku mendorong dadanya dan berhasil. Siwon-shi memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dengan cepat seperti orang yang sedang kambuh asmanya  
"apa yang sebenarnya anda pikirkan tuan?" aku merapihkan gaunku juga rambutku  
"berapa aku harus membayarmu untuk mau tidur denganku malam ini?" aku melihat mata Siwon-shi berkaca – kaca membuatku terenyuh dan ingin sekali memeluknya  
"permisi" aku berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.  
Tiba – tiba Siwon-shi memelukku dari belakang dan dia berbisik lirih ditelingaku  
"tolonglah aku! Aku bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Aku sudah tidak memiliki hasrat bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, aku mencoba untuk melakukannya dengan namja lain namun tetap tidak ada hasrat itu. Lalu aku mencoba melakukannya dengan Fanny, itu lebih sulit buatku karena aku tidak pernah menyukai seorang yeoja dan harapan terakhirku adalah kamu Cleo-shi tolonglah aku" Siwon-shi mengecup kepalaku.  
"anda sudah tahu saya adalah yeoja yang sangat kotor. Anda juga sudah tahu kalau besok pagi saya harus terbang ke pulau Jeju untuk memenuhi janjiku menemani Shim Changmin berkencan selama 4 hari jadi saat ini tidak mungkin untuk saya dapat melayani anda tuan muda Choi" aku berkata dingin padanya  
"1 jam saja! Tidak lebih" Siwon memohon hingga membuatku tak kuasa untuk terus membalas perlakuan kasarnya  
"baiklah! Dimana anda ingin kita melakukannya?" aku lepaskan pelukannya dan menghadap kearahnya  
"ditempatmu!" jawabnya tegas. Aku tatap dia dan aku tersenyum mentertawakan kekanak-kanakannya.  
Mobil Jaguard Siwon-shi sudah melaju meninggalkan basement hotel itu. Aku arahkan dia untuk sampai dimotel tempat aku tinggal.  
Singkat cerita kami sudah sampai dimotel  
"ternyata kamu memang penuh misteri," Siwon-shi memarkirkan mobilnya sesuai dengan petunjukku.  
Penjaga motel mengangguk menghormatiku saat aku masuk keloby motel. Aku ajak Siwon-shi menuju lift lalu kami masuk kedalam lift dan aku tekan tombol berangka 3 karena kamarku memang dilantai 3. Kami sudah sampai dilantai 3 lalu segera keluar dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarku 306.  
Aku buka penutup sandi yang mengunci kamarku dengan aman, Lalu pintunya terbuka  
"masuklah!" aku persilahkan Siwon-shi masuk kekamarku  
aku lepaskan highheelsku bertelanjang kaki kemudian melangkah kearah minibar membuatkan minuman untuknya.  
"minumlah anda harus relax sebelum kita memulainya" aku berikan segelas red wine untuknya  
"gumawao" jawabnya lalu meneguk winenya.  
Aku terus menatapnya yang tampak sedikit kikuk  
"apakah anda sudah siap?" aku bertanya sedikit menggoda  
"yah" jawabnya gugup  
"relax! Anda tidak perlu gugup" aku dekati dia dan aku belai wajahnya yang tampan  
"kemarilah!" aku tuntun dia perlahan untuk mengikuti langkahku menuju kamar pribadiku  
"anda tidak akan lari lagi bukan?" aku terus menggodanya  
"sudahlah jangan ingatkan aku akan hari itu" Siwon-shi tampak sedikit malu.  
"tolong buka lengan bajuku!" aku meminta dia melepaskan gaunku karena memang tidak ber-resleting hanya menurunkan bagian lengan yang menepel gaun itu akan lepas dengan sendirinya menyisakan underwearku.  
Kini aku sudah setengah telanjang membelakanginya  
"sekarang lepaskan jepit yang mengikat rambutku" aku ingin terlihat lebih sensual jika rambut panjangku terurai dan dia mengikutinya.  
Aku balikan badanku yang sudah topless menghadapnya dan aku lihat dia memperhatikan ke-sexy-an yang aku miliki.  
"aku memiliki 2 mutiara dan satu berlian. Kedua mutiara itu ada disini" aku tuntun tangan kekarnya menyentuh kedua peyudaraku  
"remaslah dan rasakan!" aku perintahkan dia untuk meremasnya  
"bayangkan kini anda sedang menggenggam 2 mutiara yang amat indah dan amat mahal. Genggam dengan kedua tangan anda" Siwon-shi menuruti semua perintahku dan remasannya sangatlah lembut dan penuh perasaan.  
"sekarang anda lepas semua pakaian yang anda pakai sisakan hanya celana dalamnya saja" aku berbisik pelan dan aku gigit lembut daun telinganya.  
Siwon-shi melepas satu persatu pakaian resminya karena malam itu dia memang memakai stelan jas resmi warna lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya. Aku dapat memandangi tubuhnya yang proporsional dan sixpack.  
"berbaringlah disebelahku" aku tepuk kasurku dimana Siwon-shi akan berbaring disampingku  
"sekarang bayangkan kalau kamu adalah seorang bayi yang sedang kehausan dan ingin sekali menyusu pada ibumu" aku raba lembut payudaraku hingga putingnya.  
Siwon-shi langsung menghisap puting kiriku dan tangannya meremas payudara kananku membuat aku mulai terangsang.  
"sudah cukup bermain mutiaranya. Sekarang saatnya kita mencari tahu dimana berlian itu. Anda yang harus mencarinya. Berlian itu ada didalam sebuah gua dan gua itu ada disini letaknya" aku arahkan tangannya menuju vaginaku. Aku tatap Siwon-shi dengan tatapan menggoda dan dia tersenyum.  
"untuk mendapatkan berlian itu, anda pastinya harus memiliki sebuah senjata atau alat untuk menggalinya. Dan senjata anda ada disini" aku sentuh lembut membernya yang masih dalam posisi tidur.  
Saat aku menyentuh membernya perlahan mulai membesar dan menegang  
"lepaskan penutup senjata anda dan perlihatkan padaku betapa senjata yang anda miliki memang tepat untuk dapat menemukan berlian itu" tangaku terus meremas lembut membernya.  
Siwon-shi mulai melepaskan celana dalamnya dan dapat aku lihat membernya yang begitu panjang dan besar, aku bayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika membernya itu berada didalam vaginaku.  
"apa nama senjata anda tuan?" aku bertanya manja  
"apa?" Siwon-shi tampak bingung  
"anda harus memberikan sebuah nama untuk senjata anda" aku menjelaskan  
"apa nama gua milikmu?" dia mulai mengerti  
"paradise! Itulah nama gua milikku" jawabku kilat  
"jika begitu nama senjataku adalah the holly arrow" Siwon-shi mulai ikut berimajinasi bersamaku  
"apakah anda ingin saya mengasah holly arrow itu biar lebih tajam?" tanganku memainkan bola – bola membernya  
"bagaimana cara kamu mengasahnya?" dia menggeliat perlahan  
"dengan cara meng-oralnya" aku tatap dia manja  
"lakukanlah!" jawabnya pasrah  
"tidak sekarang! Karena jika aku lakukan sekarang hanya akan mempercepat proses orgasme anda tanpa mencari berlian didalam paradise. Untuk dapat memuaskan kaum hawa sedikitnya anda harus bergerak maju mundur sebanyak 60 kali didalam gua paradise. Sekarang anda mulai mengenali gua paradise terlebih dahulu untuk lebih menguasai bagaimana anda menemukan berlian itu" aku sentuh bibirnya yang tipis.  
Aku lepaskan underwearku hingga aku benar – benar bugil. Aku arahkan tangannya untuk menyentuk vaginaku  
"beginilah cara anda mengenali gua paradise itu, sentuhlah dan eksplorasi seperti apa bentuk dan bagian dari gua paradise itu" Siwon-shi mulai memainkan vaginaku dan memainkan bijinya membuatku mendesah  
"selagi anda bereksplorasi disitu, saya ingin memberikan anda bantuan pernafasan karena didalam gua pastinya sedikit memiliki udara" aku mulai melumat bibirnya yang tipis itu dan menghisap bibir atasnya lidahnya dengan penuh nafsu.  
Siwon-shi membalas ciuman itu lebih dahsyat dari yang aku lakukan lalu tanganku kembali menyentuh membernya yang semakin membesar.  
Aku semakin mendesah karena permainan tangannya disekitar vaginaku semakin hebat dan benar – benar terangsang tangan yang satunya mulai meremas payudaraku membuatku menggeliat menahan nikmat  
"apa senjata anda sudah siap menggali gua itu untuk mencari berlian?" tanyaku dengan suara mendesah  
"yah Cleo aku sudah siap" suara Siwon-shi sama nadanya denganku  
"lihatlah paradise" aku regangkan kakiku sehingga Siwon-shi bisa melihat seperti apa bentuknya dengan jelas  
"kemarikan holly arrowmu! Masuklah kedalam paradise dan mulailah mengali sebanyak 60 kali" aku masukan membernya kedalam lubang vaginaku dan aku menggeliat  
"galilah dengan gerakan maju mundur diatas paradiseku" aku mulai mengoyangkan bokongku  
"ahh" aku dengar Siwon-shi mendesah nikmat  
"kita hitung sama-sama! Ti ga, em pat li ma ahhh" aku mendesah karena itu sangatlah nikmat  
"te rus kan an da yang hitung" aku terbata – bata  
"dela pan ahh, sembi lan hmm se puluh oohh Cleo" desahan Siwon-shi semakin berat  
"pelankan galian anda agar kita tidak secepat itu mencapai orgasme" aku tahan gerakan Siwon-shi karena sebentar lagi kami akan mencapai orgasme  
"tiga belas, empat belas" aku kembali bergoyang  
"lima belas, enam belas, tujuh belas ahhhh ahhh delapan belas, hmmm Cleo. Sembilan belas ohh dua pu luh ohh God" Siwon-shi melumat bibirku saat kami mencapai orgasme bersama  
"kamu sungguh hebat Cleo-shi! Ternyata paradise lebih indah dari semuah gua yang pernah aku gali" Siwon-shi kembali menggoyangkan membernya diatas vaginaku  
"apakah anda puas Siwon-shi?" aku remas punggungnya dengan lembut  
"tentu saja aku sangat puas dan aku menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya" Siwon-shi turun dari tubuhku dan berbaring disampingku dengan tanggannya masih ingin meremas payudaraku  
"apa sekarang anda memahami seorang yeoja?" tanyaku menyampingkan tubuhku kearahnya  
"hanya memahami kamu saja, yeoja lain entahlah" Siwon-shi kembali mencium bibirku dan membaringkan badanku lalu kembali menindihnya melakukan petting.  
"apa besok kamu masih harus menepati janjimu pada Changmin? Dia mulai mengkhawatirkan esok hari  
"tentu saja! Inilah profesiku" jawabku menyentuh alis matanya yang tebal  
"jika aku meminta kamu tidak melakukannya! Apa kamu mau menurutinya?" Siwon-shi menatapku manja  
"wae" aku balik menatap dia manja  
"aku merasa sepertinya aku tidak rela kamu disentuh namja lain selain aku! Aku mampu membayarmu sangat mahal asal kamu tidak lagi melayani orang lain selain aku" Siwon-shi kembali turun dari tubuhku  
"anda harus ingat Siwon-shi! Aku bukanlah yeoja yang bisa anda miliki sepenuhnya, karena aku hanyalah seorang wanita penghibur. Aku tidak pantas mencintai dan dicintai namja manapun?" aku mengingatkan Siwon-shi tentang diriku yang sebenarnya  
"apa kamu sedang mempermainkan aku Cleo?" dia menatapku kecewa  
"ani! saya sedang membicarakan tentang kenyataan. Saya harus tau diri siapa saya dan siapa anda Siwon-shi! Anda adalah putra tunggal seorang pengusaha terkenal juga putra seorang dokter yang sangat terpandang" aku menatapnya membelai wajah tampannya  
"lupakan tentang itu semua aku tidak ingin membicarakannya" Siwon-shi lalu kembali mencium bibirku.  
Kami berciuman penuh nafsu dan hasrat entah berapa banyak saliva kami yang saling tertukar dan tertelan. Kami berciuman saling bergulingan hingga kami berdua terjatuh dari kasur dan berbaring diatas karpet Persia itu.  
"aku sudah siap dengan ajaran selanjutnya! Mari kita lakukan kembali Cleo" bisik Siwon-shi yang tampak kembali bergairah  
"baiklah pelajaran selanjutnya adalah bidadari cantik menunggang kuda unicorn berwarna putih" aku duduk diatas Siwon-shi yang sedang terlentang tepat diatas membernya.  
Aku masukan membernya kedalam vaginaku dan aku mulai bergerak maju mundur diatasnya  
"ahh Cleo you are so hot" Siwon-shi menikmati setiap gerakanku  
"sentuhlah dan remaslah mutiaraku Siwon-shi" gerakanku semakin cepat  
"ahhh ahhh" Siwon-shi mendesah semakin cepat  
"hmmm hmmm" aku juga ikut mendesah  
"faster Cleo faster!" Siwon-shi meremas bokongku.  
Aku percepat gerakanku dan nikmat itu semakin terasa. Member Siwon-shi memang benar – benar dashyat, baik ukuran ataupun kekuatannya saat bercinta  
"ahhh yes ohh Cleo you make me die" itulah gumannya sambil menggigit bibir dan memejankan matanya  
"ahh hmmm ahh" aku juga kembali mendesah dan orgasme kedua akan kami capai  
"ahhhhh yes thanks God" Siwon-shi mendesah karena orgasme itu kembali tercapai.  
Kami lelah setelah dua kali bercinta sampai kami tidak sanggup pindah keatas kasur untuk tidur. Kami tidur diatas karpet dengan posisi saling berhadapan dan berpelukan.  
Matahari pagi sudah menyapa. Aku segera mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi kebandara menuju pulai Jeju. Siwon-shi masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dan aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Sampai saat aku berdandan dia masih tidur nyenyak disana.  
Aku harus mengaktifkan ponselku yang tadi malam dimatikan secara paksa oleh Siwon-shi. Begitu aktif ternyata banyak sekali pesan yang masuk baik dari oppa, dr. Leeteuk juga dari Changmin.  
Aku baca satu persatu isi pesan itu yang kebanyakan isinya menanyakan dimana kami berada, aku abaikan saja semua pesan itu.  
Sepertinya aku harus membangunkannya karena aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Aku dekati dia yang masih tertidur lelap diatas karpet  
"Siwon-shi! Bangunlah" aku belai wajahnya dengan lembut.  
Matanya berusaha untuk dapat terbuka sepertinya dia memang sangat lelah  
"saya harus pergi jika anda masih ingin tinggal, silahkan tapi anda harus bangun sebentar saja untuk pindah keatas kasur disini dingin" aku berusaha membuatnya untung bangun  
"hmm aku masih ngantuk" Siwon-shi hanya menggeliat  
"baiklah saya tidak akan mengganggu anda. Saya pergi! Sampai jumpa 4 hari lagi. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci kamar ini dan titipkan di-receptionist oke!" aku beranjak meninggalkan dia yang masih berbaring disana  
"tunggu! Jangan pergi" Siwon-shi bangun dan perlahan jalan menghampiriku dan aku dapat dengan jelas melihat tubuhnya yang full naked. Aku segera menutupi membernya dengan selimut  
"anda mungkin sedang mengigau SIwon-shi!" aku lingkarkan selimut itu menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang sexy  
"apa kamu benar – benar akan pergi?" dia kembali memastikan  
"ya tuan muda penerbangan pukul 10 pagi! Jika anda ingin menyusul, anda harus terbang pada penerbangan berikutnya" aku usap keringat lembut didahinya dengan jariku  
"aku ingin tinggal disini bersamamu" dia membelai wajahku dengan tatapan memelas  
"baiklah! Anda boleh tinggal disini, tunggu saya 4 hari lagi dan setelah itu kita bisa tinggal bersama" aku berusaha menghiburnya  
"lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan selama 4 hari ini?" dia merajuk  
"anda bisa selesaikan masalah anda dengan Kyuhyun-shi atau anda bisa pulang kerumah dan beritahukan pada eomma kalau anda adalah namja yang normal" aku menyarankan beberapa ide padanya  
"baiklah aku harap 4 hari akan segera berlalu! Aku masih ingin tinggal dan kembali tidur karena hari ini aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Apa kamu bisa pergi sendiri tanpa aku antar?" Siwon-shi memelukku  
"tentu saja! Saya sudah memesan taxy. Anda tidak perlu khawatir" aku peluk erat tubuh kekarnya seolah aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.  
"kamu tahu Cleo? Perasaan seperti ini aku belum pernah merasakannya! Begitu nyaman dan terasa damai aku harap kita akan selalu bersama dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Aku tidak peduli kamu adalah seorang yeoja penghibur atau apapun yang aku tahu aku telah jatuh cinta padamu Cleopatra" Siwon-shi memelukku semakin erat.  
Kami saling melumat bibir dan berciuman mesra seperti ciuman yang tidak akan pernah berakhir  
"saya harus pergi tuan" perlahan aku lepaskan ciuman panas itu  
"baiklah sampai jumpa bidadariku" Siwon-shi melepaskan pelukannya dengan ragu.

TBC

NC Sichul mian kalau terlalu vulgar

mudah - mudahan tidak dihapus admin lagi sediiiiih *nangis bombay

mdh"an chapter 7 ini memuaskan semua yang menunggu Sichul moment

jgn lupa review yang makin heboh yah!

biar author semangat nulisnya *author butuh hiburan karena ffnya udh dihapus :'(

gumawaooo untuk semua yang menunggu dan setia


	8. Chapter 8

Aku sudah berada didalam taxy membawa kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Karena aku kini mendapatkan cinta yang indah dari seorang namja yang sangat aku cintai.

Ponselku berbunyi tanda panggilan dan ternyata itu adalah dari dr. Leeteuk. Aku segera menjawabnya

"anneyo!" sapaku

"Cleo-shi! Apa Siwon ada bersama anda?" suara dr. Leeteuk terdengar panik

"nee! Dia masih berada ditempat saya dokter" jawabku jujur

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" dia semakin terdengar cemas

"seperti yang anda inginkan. Putra anda sudah menjadi lelaki sejati dan semalam dia membuktikannya pada saya" jawabku tenang

"mwo? Kalian melakukannya semalam?" suara dr. Leeteuk terdengar syok

"bukankah anda lebih mengkhawatirkan dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan bersama namjachingunya?" aku melawannya

"gumawao karena anda sudah menjalankan tugas anda dengan baik. Saya akan membayar anda dengan sangat besar. Baiklah suruh dia pulang jika dia sudah bangun" dr. Leeteuk berbicara dengan angkuh

"saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara karena ada pekerjaan. Telponlah nanti siang karena mungkin saat ini dia masih mematikan ponselnya" aku menutup telpon itu.

**Writter point of view**

Zhou Mi sudah gelisah menunggu kabar dari suruhannya untuk menjadi stalker Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dia yang masih saja menyimpan rasa pada Siwon dan memupuk rasa sakitnya karena ditolak oleh Siwon sehingga membuat dia gelap mata dan ingin sekali menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari sisi Siwon.

"saya punya kabar yang sangat penting tuan" namja suruhan Zhou Mi berkata saat masuk kedalam kamar Zhou Mi yang serba hitam putih

"aku yakin kamu masih belum menghabisi Kyuhyun karena aku tidak mendengar berita kematiannya" Zhou Mi menatap namja itu dengan sinis

"apakah saya masih harus menjalankan rencana semua tuan?" namja itu bertanya

"kenapa kamu masih bertanya? Bukankah itu tugas utamamu?" bentak Zhou Mi pada namja itu

"saya ingin memberitahukan kapada anda tuan! Bahwa Siwon-ssi sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Kyuhyun-ssi telah berselingkuh dengan penari striptis di club bernama Lee Sungmin" namja itu memberikan informasi yang akurat

"jinja? Lalu Siwon-ssi sekarang bebas?" Zhou Mi tampak sangat penasaran

"ani! Belakangan ini saya sering melihat Siwon-ssi dekat dengan seorang mantan stripper yang juga seorang pelacur bernama Cleopatra. Dan malam tadi saya mengikuti Siwon-ssi pergi kesebuah motel bersama yeoja itu" informasi dari sang namja semakin akurat

"apa sekarang Siwon-ssi menjadi seorang bi?" Zhou Mi mulai menduga – duga

"saya sudah bisa memastikan Siwon-ssi menghabiskan malamnya bersama yeoja itu tadi malam. Saya sudah menyuruh anak buah saya untuk mengikuti yeoja itu kemana dia pergi. Menurutnya yeoja itu pergi ke pulau Jeju" namja itu bekerja dengan sangat memuaskan

"saya ingin kamu menghabisi yeoja itu juga! Lupakan masalah Kyuhyun. Tugasmu sekarang adalah menghabisi yeoja bernama Cleopatra itu" Zhou Mi tersenyum puas sekali

**Dokter Leeteuk poin of view**

"yeobo! Saya tahu dimana Siwon berada" aku segara sampaikan kabar itu pada suamiku

"jinja? Dimana dia?" suamiku bertanya antusia

"dia bersama Cleo pasienku itu" jawabku masih menutupi kenyataan tentang Cleo

"Cleo" suamiku tampak heran

"sebenarnya aku yang merencanakan perkenalan mereka berdua yeobo! Aku terlalu khawatir dengan prilaku Siwonnie yang menyimpang itu lalu aku sewa Cleo untuk dapat menggodanya dan membuatnya menyukai yeoja karena kamu tahu yeobo aku sudah berusaha membuatkan kencan untuknya dengan beberapa yeoja cantik dari kalangan terhormat namun tidak berhasil. Dan barusan aku menelpon Cleo dia bilang semalam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan dia bilang mereka bercinta. Saat ini Siwonnie masih berada ditempat Cleo. Miane yeobo aku merahasiahkan dari kamu" aku menyesali apa yang sudah aku lakukan

"gwencana! Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk uri Siwonnie" suamiku memelukku.

"lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya? Apakah kita akan membiarkan Siwon berhubungan dengan yeoja itu?" suamiku bertanya tentang hal yang tidak aku fikirkan sebelumnya

"kita akan membayar Cleo dengan jumlah yang sangat besar dan meminta dia untuk menjauh dari Siwon. Kita harus berpura – pura bahwa kita tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatan antara Siwon dan Cleo. Point kita adalah Cleo biarkan dia yang membereskan semuanya" aku berharap apa yang aku pikirkan akan terwujud.

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

Malam tadi Siwon-hyung meninggalkan aku dan lari bersama Cleo. Kenapa dia melakukannya? Apa karena ada orang tuanya sehingga dia menghindar? Ataukah memang telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka? Karena setelah malam adu panco itu, setelah dia mencium mesra Cleo dihadapanku, sikap Siwon-hyung berubah terhadap Cleo.

Kenapa aku harus sedih dan kecewa dengan perubahan sikap dari Siwon-hyung? Jelas sudah dia mengakhiri hubungan kami karena dia sudah mengetahui perselingkuhan yang aku lakukan dengan Sungmin hyung.

Seharusnya aku lebih bahagia karena aku bisa melanjutkan hubunganku bersama Sungmin-hyung tanpa beban. Ternyata Siwon hyung belum sepenuhnya ingin berpisah denganku. Siwon-hyung terlebih dahulu menghubungiku dan mengajakku untuk bertemu dengannya dicaffe tempat biasa aku, Siwon hyung dan Changmin bersantai. Dia tidak akan menjemputku dan memintaku untuk menemuinya tepat jam 8 malam dicaffe itu.

Aku sampai lebih dulu dari Siwon hyung. Caffe tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya mungkin karena hujan dan cuaca agak buruk diluar sana. Setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya Siwon hyung datang juga. Dia memakai jaket tebal dan kupluk untuk melindungi dari dinginnya cuaca. Kami berdua memesan bir untuk menghangatkan badan kami dan beberapa daging babi.

"tujuanku mengajak kamu bertemu malam ini adalah aku sudah rela melepaskanmu Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon hyung meneguk birnya dan menatapku dingin "bukankah hyung sudah Melepaskan aku?" ujarku tidak bersemangat

"nee! Tapi aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan sangat baik Kyu Karena Kita sudah memulainya dengan baik. Saat itu dibukit aku masih menyimpan emosi dan dendam padamu Kyu. Aku sakit dan merasa hina karena sudah dikhianati. Tapi itu semua memang jalan yang terbaik buatku, karena rasa sakit itu telah menyadarkan aku bahwa apa yang telah kita lakukan saat itu adalah sebuah kesalahanaku kini sudah bisa mencintai seorang yeoja, gumawao Kyuhyun-ah kamu pernah memberikan kebahagian dalam hidupku walau sesaat aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu dan gumawao juga karena kamu aku bisa merasakan apa itu cemburu. Mulai sekarang aku bisa menjadi hyungmu yang sesungguhnya seorang hyung, aku harap someday kamu bisa menyukai seorang yeoja dan hidup dengan normal, tapi jika itu memang sulit buatmu maka berbahagialah dengan namja itu aku tidak akan membuat kamu sulit dan terbenani kamu tahu kenapa? Karena aku sangat menyayangi kamu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku terlanjur menyayangi kamu dongsaeng" Siwon hyung menepuk bahuku membuatku terharu dan betapa sangat ingin memeluknya saat ini "hyung! Gumawao nado sarangheo" tanpa kuasa menahan air mataku menetes dikedua pipiku.

Siwon hyung memang bukan namja sembarangan, seharusnya aku dulu sangat bersyukur dan tidak pernah mengkhianatinya. Ternyata rasa sayang yang dia berikan padaku memang tulus dan kenapa sekarang aku sepertinya merasakan penyesalan dengan berakhirnya hubungan asmara kami.

Aku tetap merasa menyesak walau Siwon hyung masih mau menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya. Siwon hyung miane, aku telah menyakitimu dan mengkhianatimu kelak jangan pernah memaafkan dan berbuat baik lagi padaku karena aku terlalu malu untuk menerima semua itu dari mu Siwon hyung. Sarangheo.

**4 days later**

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Hari ini Cleo akan segera kembali dari pulau Jeju. Tidak ada kabar darinya sama sekali dan akupun tidak ingin mengganggu dia yang sedang bekerja. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan yeoja yang kini mengisi hatiku. Dan sepertinya eomma juga appa tidak mempermasalahkan dengan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Cleo

Aku akan menjemputnya di bandara dan aku harus segera menelponnya. Sudah beberapa kali aku coba tapi ponselnya sulit sekali untuk dihubungi. Operatornya bilang kalau ponselnya tidak aktif dan berada diluar jangkauan.

Aku sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menghubungi Changmin dan menanyakan kabarnya.

"yeobseo!" suara Changmin terdengar tidak ramah

"apa kabar Minnie-ah?" sapaku basa basi

"buat apa hyung bertanya kabarku setelah hyung menculik teman kencanku" Changmin berkata sangat tidak ramah

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?" aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Changmin

"hyung kamu tidak usah berpura – pura dan sok perhatian padaku. Kamu tidak ingin melihatku senang dengan Cleo walau hanya 4 hari saja" Changmin semakin membuatku bingung

"Minnie-ah aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan! Tolong jelaskan padaku! Ada apa dengan Cleo?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit membentak

"Cleo tidak pernah muncul bahkan sampai hari terakhir dibulan maduku. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya begitu juga dengan ponselmu" jawab Changmin ketus

"mwo? Dia tidak pernah muncul? Aku bersumpah pagi itu dia pergi kebandara memakai taxy untuk menemuimu dan berjanji padaku akan kembali setelah 4 hari. Bagaimana bisa kamu bilang dia tidak pernah muncul? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" aku menjadi sangat khawatir dengan Cleo

"jinja? Dia pergi menemuiku? Lalu dimana dia sekarang hyung?" Changmin malah balik bertanya padaku

"aku tidak tahu Minnie-ah aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya" aku lemas dan tidak berdaya.

Cleo-ah dimana kamu sekarang? Kenapa kamu menghilang? Taukah kamu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu dan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalau akhirnya kamu pergi, kenapa kamu harus datang dan singgah dihatiku? Apa kamu sedang mempermainkan aku? Pulanglah Cleo-ah aku rindu kamu sungguh.

"_Siwon-ssi! Aku merindukanmu, sungguh aku ingin bertemu denganmu tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kaki dan tanganku terikat seperti ini aku terbelenggu dan tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menolongku. Aku harap aku bisa segera menemuimu dan ikatan yang membelenggu ini akan terlepas dengan sendirinya. Jadi bersabarlah aku pasti akan segera menemuimu_" Cleo berada disebuah lorong yang sangat gelap yang bisa aku lihat hanya seluet tubuhnya juga suaranya.

"_Siwon-ssi bangunlah! Kenapa kamu sangat berkeringat_?" suara Cleo membangunkan aku dalam tidurku dan aku merasakan tangannya yang begitu menyentuh wajahku. Aku terjaga dalam mimpiku dan hari memang sudah berganti pagi.

Tapi dimana Cleo? Aku tidak dapat menemukannya dikamarku padahal jelas sekali aku mendengar suaranya dan merasakan sentuhannya. Apakah aku juga sedang bermimpi?

"Siwon-ah! Bangunlah buka pintunya!" suara eomma terdengar begitu memaksa ingin masuk kedalam kamarku

"masuklah eomma pintu tidak dikunci" jawabku dari kamar.

Eomma segera masuk dengan wajah yang panik dan sedikit pucat

"wae? Apa yang terjadi?" aku bertanya tentang kondisi eomma

"Siwon-ah! Miane eomma rasa kamu harus membacanya sendiri" eomma menyerahkan Koran pagi padaku.

Aku segera membacanya dan aku baca headline dalam koran itu yang berjudul "Belasan Yeoja Cantik disekap dan diperkosa lalu dibunuh oleh seorang supir taxy psykopat" aku baca isi berita itu bahwa pihak kepolisian berhasil meringkus pelaku kejahatan masal yang super sadis dan telah membunuh 9 orang yeoja dan menyekap 13 yeoja pendatang di pulau Jeju.

Polisi berhasil menangkap pelaku dari laporan salah satu korbannya yang berhasil selamat dari penyekapan bernama Kim Heechul yang kini sedang menjalani perawatan intensive di salah satu rumah sakit milik pemerintah di pulau Jeju.

Kim Heechul telah menyelamatkan 4 orang korban lainnya dan semua korban selamat berasal dari Seoul yang saat ini juga telah mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit yang sama. Korban selamat mendapatkan luka serius disekitar tubuhnya berupa luka sayat dan luka bakar dari sundutan rokok. Korban tewas kebanyakan karena kehabisan darah dari luka – luka itu. Pelaku yang diduga memiliki kelainan kejiwaan kini telah diperiksa dan ditahan dikantor polisi setempat.

"kenapa aku harus membaca koran ini eomma?" tanyaku heran

"Kim Heechul adalah nama asli dari Cleopatra Siwon-ah" jawaban eomma sungguh membuatku syock

Jinja? Andweeeee" teriakku histeris

Aku lempar Koran itu dan dadaku terasa sangat sesak untuk bisa bernafas. Cleo mengalami penyekapan dan penyiksaan yang amat sadis. Aku yakin penculikan itu terjadi saat dia berada dibandara hendak menuju hotel dimana Changmin menginap. Malam tadi aku bermimpi tentang dia yang juga merindukanku tapi dia tidak bisa karena dia terbelenggu.

"eomma! Aku ingin segera menemuinya! Tolong bilang appa aku pinjam heli-nya karena aku ingin segera menemuinya" aku memohon dengan memelas kepada eomma "Siwon-ah! eomma apakah kamu sungguh sangat memperdulikannya? Dia hanya" eomma tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya

"seorang pelacur? Begitu maksud eomma?" aku mencoba meneruskan kalimat eomma

"apakah seorang pelacur bukan manusia eomma? Anggaplah aku melakukan semua ini demi rasa kemanusiaan" aku tatap eomma memelas

"Pergilah tadi Kyuhyun-ssi sudah eomma telpon siapa tahu saat seperti ini kamu membutuhkan dia juga" eomma tampak begitu peduli dengan kondisiku saat ini

"gumawao eomma" aku peluk eomma lalu bergegas untuk segera pergi ke pulau Jeju.

Aku pergi bersama Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk melihat kondisi Cleo secara langsung. Dengan menggunakan helicopter pribadi milik appa, aku segera sampai disana. Disambung mobil sewaan yang sudah diatur appa untuk mengantarkan aku kerumah sakit dimana Cleo dirawat.

Kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan kami segera bertanya kepada receptionist tentang keberadaan Cleo

"permisi nona! Saya ingin melihat korban selamat dari penyekapan itu yang kini sedang dirawat disini" aku bertanya pada salah satu staff diruang receptionist

"sebentar tuan! Atas nama siapa? Karena kebetulan ada salah satu korban yang tidak dapat kami selamatkan karena luka yang sangat parah dan pendarahan" staff itu membuatku syock

"Kim Heechul" Kyuhyun mewakiliku

"miane tuan nona Kim Heechul adalah yang tidak berhasil kami selamatkan. Dia meninggal tadi malam dan saat ini ada diruang jenazah" staff itu membuat jatungku berhenti berdetak.

Hidupku serasa berakhir saat ini. Yeoja yang berhasil menyelamatkanku dari penyimpangan dan berhasil mengisi hariku telah pergi untuk selamanya dengan cara yang sangat tragis.

"hyung! Miane, tabahlah ini sudah takdir" Kyuhyun dan Changmin memeluku

"andweeeeeee!" teriakku histeris dan air mataku mengalir dengan deras

"hyung! Sadarlah" Kyuhyun ikut tenggelam dalam kesedihanku

"hyung lebih baik kita pastikan dulu keruang jenazah siapa tahu bukan Cleo-shi yang meninggal itu" Changmin mencoba menghiburku dan aku tahu itu tidak mungkin

"Minnie benar hyung! Kita pastikan dulu untuk melihatnya" Kyuhyun sepakat dengan Changmin.

Aku tidak mampu berkata – kata. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang disarankan dongsaengku itu. Ruang jenazah sudah ada didepan mata. Dadaku semakin kencang dan semakin berdebar, wajahku pasti tampak sangat pucat. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melihat jenazah Cleo.

"bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya seorang penjaga diruang jenazah itu

"kami mau memastikan korban yang meninggal tadi malam yang berhasil lolos dari penyekapan itu" Kyuhyun menjawab

"apa tuan – tuan ini keluarganya?" orang itu kembali bertanya

"itulah sebabnya kami disini, kami ingin memastikan apakah korban itu adalah keluarga kami, namanya Kim Heechul" Changmin menjawab dengan nada sedikit kesal

"nee! Sayang sekali yeoja secantik itu harus meninggal dengan cara yang amat tragis" orang itu semakin membuat aku lemas.

"ini jenazahnya" orang itu membuka laci dimana tubuh Cleo dibaringkan.

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena posisiku agak jauh dari laci itu. Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang memiliki keberanian untuk melihat jenazah Cleo dari dekat

**Flash back to moment when cleo kidnaped**

**Writter point of view**

"taxy!" seru Cleo menstop sebuah taxy yang tiba – tiba melintas dihadapannya

"diantar kemana nona?" tanya supir taxy itu sesaat setelah Cleo masuk

"ke Dream Hotel" jawab Cleo merapihkan make upnya

"baiklah nona!" supir taxy itu segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan, tiba – tiba asap tebal masuk ketempat dimana Cleo duduk. Seketika asap itu melumpuhkan Cleo dan pingsan.

Mobil taxy itu terus melaju menuju bukit dengan pohon - pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Menerobos jalan sempit membelah bukit angker itu dan tibalah disebuah pondok yang sudah tua dan tampak sangat menyeramkan.

Supir taxy itu mengeluarkan tubuh Cleo lalu mengangkatnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam gubuk itu.

Terdengar suara jeritan juga teriakan dari beberapa yeoja seketika begitu supir itu masuk.

"kalian jangan berisik atau aku akan memotong lidah kalian" supir itu membaringkan tubuh Cleo yang masih pingsang diatas ranjang besi dimana sudah ada yeoja yang terkapar bersimbah darah berbaring disamping Cleo.

Supir itu membuka pintu kayu yang sudah rapuh dan disana terdapat 4 orang yeoja yang sedang membungkuk dimana kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang.

"kalian akan selamat untuk malam ini! Karena aku telah menemukan yaoja baru yang masih segar dan akan aku santap malam ini juga! Jadi untuk kalian tunggulah saatnya tiba, persiapkan diri untuk dapat memuaskan aku besok malam"

Supir itu segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera menutupnya kembali pintu yang sudah rapuh. Dia kembali masuk kedalam kamar dimana Cleo juga yeoja yang bersimbah darah terkapar disana.

Supir itu mulai membuka pakaian Cleo dan menelanjanginya. Dia mengambil pisau cutter lalu merobek wajah cantik Cleo dari ujung bibir kiri hingga pipi lalu darah segar keluar deras.

Tidak cukup disitu, supir bejat itu menyayat payudara Cleo beberapa sayatan darah segar kembali keluar. Supir itu membalikan tubuh Cleo yang masih pingsan lalu membuat garis sepanjang punggung hingga bagian bokong mengunakan pisau yang sama.

Cleo masih pingsan dan bersimbah banyak darah lalu supir itu memperkosa Cleo dari bagian belakangnya.

Setelah puas supir itu mengangkat tubuh Cleo dengan darah yang menetes keluar dari luka sayatan yang dibuatnya. Memakaikan kembali pakaian yang tadi Cleo kenakan. Membawanya keruangan dimana yeoja yang tadi diikat lalu melempar tubuh Cleo dengan keras.

Teriakan histeris para korban semakin menjadi setelah melihat kondisi Cleo yang mengenaskan. Cleo mulai bergerak perlahan tanda dia sudah sadar. Tubuhnya begitu lemas dan sangat rapuh.

Saat dia benar – benar telah sadar dia menjerit histeris mendapati tubuh mulusnya terluka dan penuh darah. Cleo menangis sejadinya meratapi nasib yang sudah menimpanya. Dia memandangi semua korban yang sebagian dari mereka sudah mati. Cleo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa lalu kembali pingsang.

Hari berikutnya korban yang lainnya ditarik paksa oleh supir bejat itu. diiringi jeritan dari yeoja yang lainnya. Cleo sudah mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan pada tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu. dia yang memang tidak diikat seperti yeoja yang masih hidup lainnya, mulai mencari akal bagaimana untuk bisa melarikan diri.

Cleo mengawasi dan mengamati sekitar ruangan itu. mencoba menggerakan pintu rapuh itu. dan dia segera kembali berpura – pura terbaring lemas saat mendengar suara langkah hendak masuk kedalam ruangan dimana dia berada.

Hari berikutnya yeoja yang lainnya yang akan dipaksa untuk melayani nafsu bejad sopir nista itu. cleo sudah semakin kuat dan memiliki rencana besar akan melarikan diri saat supir itu melakukan aksinya.

Tuhan memang tidak pernah tidur. Supir itu lupa mengunci kembali pintunya karena terlalu bersemangat akan korban berikutnya yang merupakan yeoja paling cantik yang ada diruangan itu.

Cleo berhasil keluar dari ruangan dimana dia disekap dengan langkah mengedap – endap. Dan tidak disadari sang supir karena telah menikmati tubuh dari korbannya.

Cleo sudah berada diluar dan berusaha mencari jalan untuk sampai kejalan raya. Dia terus berdoa dalam setiap langkahnya dan terus membayangkan kebahagiaannya bersama Siwon hingga akhirnya dia sampai kejalan raya yang sudah mulai sepi karena hari sudah gelap.

Tuhan selalu bersama mereka yang tidak pernah putus asa. Cleo berpapasan dengan polisi hutan yang sedang patroli. Cleo pun selamat karena pertolongan polisi hutan itu.

**tbc**

next capter is the final chapter

keep reading yah!

jangan lupa reviewnya biar author bisa bikin ending yang indah :p

gumawaooooo


	9. Chapter 9

**choi Siwon point of view**

"hyung! Yeoja ini bukahlah Cleo" Kyuhyun teriak spontan dengan nada bahagia

"jinja?" aku segera berlari mendekati jenazah itu.

Dan ternyata memang benar jenazah itu bukanlah Cleo. Dia memang seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik tapi dia bukan Cleo. Aku bahagia saat itu melihat korban yang meninggal bukanlah Cleo.

"yeoja ini bukanlah Kim Heechul yang kami maksud tuan! Bolehkah kami melihat korban lainnya yang masih selamat?" Changmin mewakili apa yang ingin aku ucapkan

"jadi korban ini bukan Kim Heechul?" orang itu menjadi bingung

"bukan tuan! Kim Heechul adalah calon istri uri hyung dan kami sangat tahu seperti apa wajahnya" Kyuhyun berkata penuh kebohongan

"jika begitu anda harus keruang icu disama para korban dirawat" orang itu menunjukan ruangan dimana Cleo mungkin berada.

Ruang ICU sudah didepan mata. Kami berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuknya dan menunggu salah satu perawatnya menghampiri kami

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" seorang perawat yang memakai masker keluar dan menghampiriku

"saya mencari yeoja ini" aku segera perlihatkan foto Cleo yang ada diponselku

"apakah anda keluarganya?" Tanya perawat itu

"saya tunangannya" jawabku menatap Kyu dan Minnie sedikit malu

"oh ya dia nona Park! Anda boleh masuk tapi hanya sendiri. Silahkan keruang steril dan bersihkan diri anda nanti perawat yang menjaganya akan memberitahu anda apa saja yang harus dilakukan diruang intensive" perawat itu menyebut nama Cleo dengan salah

"maaf tadi anda menyebutkan nama yang salah. Tunangan saya bermarga Kim. Kim Heechul" aku menekankan

"yeoja yang berada diponsel anda bernama Park Seechul bukan?" perawat itu tetap dengan pendiriannya

"miane nona! Tadi kami sudah melihat jenazah yang tidak selamat, dan dia bukanlah Kim Heechul yang kami kenal" Kyuhyun memastikan

"oh apa kami melakukan kesalahan pencatatan data pasien yah?" perawat itu Nampak bingung

"mungkin saja?" Changmin menyela kesal

"jika begitu anda temui saja dulu tunangan anda untuk lebih memastikan" perawat itu memperilahkan aku masuk.

Aku sudah masuk kedalam ruangan. Ada beberapa pasien dirawat diruang itu, aku berjalan mengikuti langkah perawat yang tadi

"silahkan tuan! Ini tunangan anda" perawat itu menunjukan dimana Cleo berbaring lemah.

Tuhan terima kasih! Cleo masih hidup, dia masih bernafas walau dengan bantuan selang dari tabung oksigen, ada banyak perban menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. juga wajahnya Cleo tampak berubah tidak secantik saat terakhir kami berpisah

"apa saya boleh mengajaknya bicara nona?" tanyaku tanpa berpaling dari Cleo

"tentu saja! Dia bisa mendengar anda tuan" perawat itu tersenyum.

Aku hampiri Cleo lebih dekat lagi dan aku semakin bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas

"Cleo-shi! Apa kamu bisa mendengarkan saya?" aku berkata pelan menyapanya. Pelan – pelan dia membuka matanya dan menatapku lalu tersenyum

"Siwon-shi! Anda datang" dia berkata sangat lemah

"nee! Aku merindukanmu" aku duduk disampingnya dan menyentuh tangannya

"nado" jawabnya sedikit berbisik

"apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini? Masih terasa sakitkah?" aku bertanya dan melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang ditutup perban juga selimut

"sedikit" dia menjawab mencoba tersenyum

"bertahanlah dan berjuanglah demi aku sayang! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikahimu tanpa memperdulikan masa lalumu. Karena aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa kamu. Betapa rapuhnya aku saat mendengar musibah yang menimpamu dan aku merasa hidupku sudah berakhir saat kamu diberitakan meninggal tadi malam. Dan begitu mengetahui bahwa kamu selamat betapa bahagianya aku, itu sebabnya aku sungguh – sungguh ingin menikahimu" aku berbisik mesra dan meneteskan air mataku dipipinya

"jinja? Anda ingin menikahiku?" Cleo tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan

"aku bersumpah" jawab tegas

"gumawao! Saya sangat bahagia Siwon-shi" Cleo meneteskan air matanya Lalu kembali tidur karena tampak sangat lelah.

Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa hari dipulau Jeju demi menemani calon Cleo menjalani perawatan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali ke Seoul untuk memberikan kabar bahagia tentang rencanaku menikahi Cleo pada orang tuaku. Tidak peduli mereka setuju atau tidak aku akan tetap menikahi Cleo.

Lee Sungmin point of view

Kyuhyun pergi dengan mantan kekasihnya ke pulau Jeju. Aku tidak sanggup melarangnya karena Kyuhyun bilang dia hanya ingin mengantar Siwon menemui Cleo-ssi yang tertimpa musibah di pulau Jeju.

Aku tidak pernah menyangkan, misi yang aku dan Cleo jalankan ternyata membawa kami pada cinta yang sesungguhnya. Aku dengar Siwon dan Cleo akhirnya saling mencintai walau pastinya akan banyak konflik dan penolakan terhadap mereka berdua.

Aku memang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihku juga seme sejatiku. Tapi aku masih membutuhkan Soo Hyun yang selalu bisa memuaskan hasrat sexualku.

Saat aku dan Soo Hyun sudah benar – benar on top, kami pasti mengusahakan untuk dapat bertemu dan melampiaskan hasrat sexual kami. Kepuasan itu kami dapat yang tidak bisa diberikan pasangan masing – masing.

Cinta bukanlah sex. Begitu juga sebaliknya sex bukanlah cinta. Aku bisa melakukan hubungan sexual tanpa rasa cinta sama sekali terhadap Soo Hyun. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun tapi tidak menuntut Kyuhyun untuk bisa memuaskan sexualku.

Dan hari ini, Soo Hyun akan datang keappartementku membawa signiture dishnya yang baru lalu berakhir dengan pergumulan panjang.

Cho kyuhyun point of view

Aku turut bahagia apa yang sudah Siwon hyung tempuh. Dia berhak berbahagia dengan pilihannya. Aku pulang membawa misi untuk menyampaikan niat hyung yang ingin menikahi Cleo pada orang tuanya.

Sebelum melakukan itu, aku ingin sekali menemui Sungmin hyung karena aku sangat merindukannya. Aku putuskan untuk menemuinya di appartement.

Aku sudah sampai diappartement Sungmin hyung dan sudah tidak sabar ingin sekali menemuinya. Kunci cadangan yang Sungmin hyung berikan aku gunakan untuk membukanya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karena aku ingin sekali memberikan kejutan untuknya.

Aku buka pintu appartementnya dan betapa syocknya aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Aku melihat Sungmin hyung sedang digauli diatas karpet ruang tv oleh namja yang tempo hari mendapatkan malam istimewa bersama Sungmin hyung

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku menendang bokong terjatuh menjauhi Sungmin hyung

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kamu sudah pulang?" Sungmin hyung tampak sangat pucat begitu tahu aku ada dihadapannya menyaksikan adegan dewasa itu

"nee! Wae hyung? Terkejut?" aku menatap sinis pada keduanya

"Soo Hyun-ssi! Lebih baik anda pulang" Sungmin hyung berdiri merapihkan pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai

"apa dia begitu memuaskanmu hyung? Sampai kamu tega melakukan ini dibelakangku?" aku tatap Sungmin hyung penuh amarah

"kita bicara nanti Kyu saat kita benar – benar berdua" Sungmin hyung berlalu kekamar meninggalkan aku

"Soo Hyun-ssi! Apa kamu mencintai Sungmin hyung?" tanyaku tanpa menatap wajah namja brengsek itu

"tidak sama sekali! Kami hanya pasangan sex tanpa ikatan dan perasaan emosional. Kami melakukan itu semata karena kebutuhan sex kami. Dia sangat mencintai kamu" Soo Hyun berlalu setelah pakaiannya sudah lengkap menempel dibadannya

"miane Kyuhyun-ah" tiba – tiba suara Sungmin hyung terdengar

"miane? Apa hanya itu kalimat yang bisa terucap dari bibirmu hyung?" aku menoreh kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi

"aku tidak pernah berbohong saat mengatakan aku mencintai kamu Kyu! Itulah kenyataannya" Sungmin hyung berusaha mendekat

"cinta! Lalu apa yang aku lihat tadi? Cinta tidak seperti itu hyung! Siwon hyung tidak pernah melakukannya selain denganku. Itulah cinta" tiba – tiba aku kembali teringat akan Siwon hyung

"aku bukanlah Siwon. Aku adalah Sungmin. Biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri bukan cara yang Siwon tunjukan padamu" Sungmin hyung berusaha merayuku dengan menyentuh wajahku

"jangan sentuh aku" aku berusaha menghindari sentuhan Sungmin hyung

"aku akan terus mencoba untuk menyentuhmu Kyu! Teruslah berusaha untuk menghindarinya" Sungmin hyung mulai menyentuh vitalku

"aku tahu kamu sangat kecewa padaku tapi biarkan aku memuaskanmu malam ini setelah itu Kamu boleh pergi meninggalkan aku" Sungmin hyung mulai menciumi bibirku, meraba dan memainkan vitalku, melakukan oral dan memberiku kepuasan yang sangat.

Aku kembali terlena dan luluh dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan puas saat aku menjadi seme untuknya.

Aku mencoba untuk menerima kehadiran Soo Hyun dalam sisi lain kehidupan Sungmin hyung. Selama cintanya hanyalah untukku dan selama dia selalu bisa memuaskan hasratku aku akan terus bertahan untuk terus bersamanya.

Choi Siwon point of view

Seminggu berikutnya Kyuhyun kembali datang membawa Lee Sungmin dan mengenalkannya padaku secara resmi dan kami menjadi berteman, disusul Changmin membawa Fanny yang berhasil dia rebut kembali dari kekasih barunya.

Mereka membawa kabar buruk untukku. Appa dan eomma masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya menolak Cleo hadir dalam kehidupan mereka juga kehidupanku.

Aku sudah pernah berkorban melepaskan Kyuhyun dan merubah jati diriku sebenarnya hanya demi eomma. Aku tidak ingin berkorban lagi dan melepaskan Cleo hanya demi membuat mereka bahagia.

Aku rela kehilangan semua yang sudah orang tuaku berikan. Demi seorang Cleopatra bernama Kim Heechul.

Cleo dinyatakan sembuh walau sisa luka permanen sayatan menjadi hiasan ditubuh mulusnya juga wajah cantiknya.

Kami berdua memutuskan untuk menetap didesa Chiongnam, kampung halaman keluarga besar Cleo berada. Kami akan meresmikan hubungan kami dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Pesta diadakan disebuah gereja tua di desa Chiongnam hanya dihadiri eomma dari Cleo, Hyukjae-ssi dan Kangta pasangannya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga Changmin dan Fanny.

Tidak ada bulan madu istimewa yang akan kami gelar. Kami hanya mendapatkan kamar pengantin sederhana yang sudah disiapkan eomma Cleo dirumah mereka yang dibangun Cleo hasil jerih payahnya selama menjadi seorang wanita penghibur.

"Heechul-ssi! Itulah namamu yang sebenarnya bukan?" aku mencoba membuka gaun pengantinya

"nee! panggilan yang sudah lama sekali ingin aku dengar" Heechul menatapku manja

"Heechul-ah" aku lepaskan gaun pengantinnya dan hanya menyisakan underwearnya

"saya merasa diperlakukan seperti yeoja istimewa saat nama itu disebutkan" Heechul melingkarkan tangannya dileherku

"saranghae" aku mulai mencium bibirnya

Kami berdua berciuman penuh hati – hati karena luka robek diwajah Heechul masih sedikit basah.

Dada Heechul sudah telihat jelas dengan bra yang masih menutupi payudaranya. Tanganku mulai meremas kedua payudaranya dan melepaskan ikatan bra hingga terlepas lalu melemparkan bra itu kemana saja.

Aku mulai menghisap putingnya bergantian, aku dengar Heechul semakin mendesah kegelian, Heechul meremas rambutku.

Aku membuka jasku juga kemeja dan celananya dan aku lemparkan begitu saja. Heechul menjilati sekitar dada dan putingku sementara tanganku berusaha membuka celana dalamnya dan menurunkannya.

Heechul turun untuk meng-oral vitalku yang sudah mengeras. Dia mengocok batangnya dan menjilati kepalanya, aku menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Tanganku memainkan intimnya hingga basah dan berlendir, bibirnya menciumi bibirku.

Intimnya sudah sangat basah karena rangsangan yang aku berikan sangatlah dahsyat. aku naikan paha kirinya dan menahannya dengan tangan kananku, sementara tangan kiriku berusaha memasukan memberku kedalam intimnya.

Heechul merasakan memberku sudah masuk kedalam dan aku mendesah lalu menatapnya. Kami berdua saling menatap sementara organ intim kami sudah dalam posisi yang sempurna untuk bercinta.

Aku mulai mendorong memberku semakin dalam masuk keintimnya. Maju mundur pelan sambil matanya terus menatapku.

"Heechul-ah beri aku pelayangan terbaikmu" aku tatapHeechul penuh nafsu.

tangannya memegang bokong ku dan mulai melakukan gerakan maju mundur itu berirama hingga nikmat kami rasakan. Desahan Heechul terdengar jelas, Heechul mencoba menurunkan pahanya yang tadi aku tahan. mendorong ku untuk berbaring diatas sofa hingga memberku keluar dari intimnya.

Heechul naik keatas tubuhku yang berbaring dengan member yang sedang ereksi. Dia masukan memberku itu kedalam intimnya. Dia duduk diatas tubuhku dan mulai mengoyangkan bokongnya maju mundur diatasku.

Sungguh terasa nikmat saat melakukan itu bersamanya, dia memapah tanganku untuk meremas payudara indahnya dan dia semakin lincah bergoyang diatasku seperti seorang joky mengenalikan kudanya.

aku mendesah semakin kencang dan berat, matanku terpejam dan aku gigit basah bibir bawahku.

"ahhh yes" aku dengar desahan itu keluar dari bibirnya

tangan kirinya memainkan bola – bola milikku dibawah belakang bokongnya sambil terus bergoyang dan semakin cepat. Desahanku semakin kencang terdengar

"ahh God" itu yang aku ucapkan.

Dia semakin bersemangat dan mempercepat gerakannya

"ahh hmmm" itulah desahan yang sanggup aku keluarkan dari bibirku merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

Kami akan mencapai orgasme, aku semakin mendesah tanganku meremas bokongnya dan gerakan itu pun semakin cepat

"ahhh God" desahanku terdengar sangat berat

"hmmm ah" aku mendengar Heechul mendesah dan kami pun mencapai orgasme yang sempurna.

Aku mendorong bokongnya untuk tetap bertahan diposisi itu aku rasakan cairan hangat mengalir disekitar vaginanya.

"Saranghae Kim Heechul-ah! Aku sungguh terpuaskan malam ini" aku tarik kepalanya lembut dan melumat bibirnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"bagaimana kalau kita mandi sama – sama?" aku ajak Heechul untuk mandi

"as you wish yeobo" jawabnya menatapnya manja.

Aku beranjak dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dibawah pancuran air dari shower kami berdua saling membersihkan tubuh kami dengan bibir yang terus saja menempel karena kami terus berciuman.

Selepas bulan madu, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun datang memberikan titipan dari eomma berupa passport milikku juga passport Heechul yang baru dibuat. Uang dengan jumlah yang sangat besar, tiket penerbangan ke Paris untuk kami berdua.

Kyuhyun bilang eomma memintaku untuk pindah keparis bersama Heechul dan menetap disana. Karena eomma sudah berubah fikiran akan menerima pernikahan kami dengan syarat aku tinggal diluar negeri bersama Kim Heechul istriku.

Kami tinggal dan menetap dikota impian kami yaitu Paris, aku melanjutkan kuliahku disana sementara Heechul dengan sangat tulus melayaniku menjadi istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Setahun berikutnya kami dikarunia anak kembar namja dan yeoja yang diberi nama barat yaitu Ardella dan Allegra. Kami memberitakan kebahagiaan itu kepada appa dan umma lalu mereka langsung terbang ke Paris untuk menengok cucu mereka yang sangat lucu.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga pasangan masing – masing datang mengunjungi kami saat liburan musim semi dan membawakan hadiah untuk Allegra juga Ardella. Kami hidup bahagia bersama tanpa mempermasalahkan masa lalu kami yang kelam.

Karena buat kami masa lalu adalah cermin untuk berkaca dan memperbaiki hidup dimasa depan, hari ini adalah sebuah hadiah dari Tuhan karena kita masih diberikan kehidupan, dan masa depan adalah sebuah misteri tanpa kita tahu akan seperti apa nantinya.

Tuhan terima kasih telah mengirimkan Cleopatra bernama Kim Heechul dalam kehidupanku. Engkau memberikan aku sebuah pelajaran bahwa manusia tidak ada satupun yang sempurna yang pernah hidup didunia ini. Tapi kehadiran Cleopatra dengan masa lalunya menyempurnakan kehidupanku saat ini juga masa yang akan datang.

T

this is it the final

gumawao udh review dan terus follow ff cleopatra ini

semoga puas dengan endingnya walau gak sempurna

jangan lupa reviewannya yah chingudeul

please follow my twitter vai_embunmalky

and add my pacebook vai piowliang

kali'z ada yang mau kenal author lebih lanjut

saranghaeeeeeeeee hugs n kiss


End file.
